By the Power of Friendship
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Aggie returns to her human home world where she discovers that the energy of all kinds (magic, superpowers, etc.) is disappearing throughout the universe. Aggie must dig deep and challenge archnemesis, Denzel, in an effort to save her family, friends, and the whole universe...By the Power of Friendship (Story begins chapter 6) MUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. With all of my stories, I decided to make this story 'By the Power of Friendship'. It's my special story. This story is all about my OC, Aggie, who has to defeat an enemy of hers and her family for almost destroying some kinds of energy in the universe, at the same time, she has the power to sacrifice everything to protectand save her friends, the Inaginary teams, from danger and death. If you want to know more, read and review this story to learn more about the Power of Friendship**

* * *

 **The Imaginary teams details**

 **The I (Imaginary) teams** \- are heroic teams who protect innocent and helpless creatures. Each group comes from different worlds/dimensions, making it a crossover. And each group have their own respective leader. But there's only one leader that can handle more than one team. The I teams are not only helping people and fight crimes, but also discovering and learning the true meaning of friendship, and spreading love and friendship in the universe. The I teams also split into three kinds; Main, Honorary, and Back-up. The Main groups are the highest and top ranking group in the I teams, the Honorary groups appear to be learning more about friendship, and the Back-up groups were the rookies of the I teams, starting to learn friendship. Each group has their own element of friendship. The Back-up group are back-up members of the I teams that can carry more than one element via replacing the deceased group of the I teams. The I teams have different personalities and classes. There are commando, magic, talents, families, pirates, undeads, animals, humans, and more (especially some villains who are reformed). Some are 2D, 3D, or even real life people. Each member has their own role for the team. Even though each group live in different worlds and different dimensions, they still live together like one family. As for their motto "Friendship is the strongest thing of all." "We are friends, no matter what!", and most of all, "Best friends forever, best friends stick together!"

The I teams gain immortality when they got through portals that they switch-on the dimensional remote control the leader's father invented for them. The leader and each group have their own interdimensional remote control. One the group leader should kept the remote for safe keeping.

All members and a leader have their own IDs. A leader's ID is shaped as a capital letter "I" while the members' IDs are shaped as small letter "i", and their IDs have their pictures of themselves. When a member was deceased, the ID has to be placed in the ID box as a reminder of their deceased friend.

* * *

 **Guardians**

 **Guardians(OCs)** are small creatures that are size of a human's head, or bigger than that. Guardians can be clones; they have the same short black hair, and light brown skin. Like all guardians, they wear a plain (any color) angel gown, with symbols that matches their power of choice, symbol of their talents, etc. (like a cutie mark from my little pony.) They have half-circled wings on their backs so they can fly, and have superpowers. The only common superpowers the guardians have are laser eyes, invisibility, making force-fields, and flying. Guardians have their own genders, but since they are clones, they can tell by their clothes. Male guardians have sleeves, while females are sleeveless, have eyelashes, and their hair are longer than males. When a guardian is a gay or transwomen, their clothes are pink dresses, and wears a pink bow on top of their heads, and if a tomboy or transman, they wear blue tuxedo. It seems that guardians are related to their wards by blood. It is unknown how, but their DNA are the same. Guardians and wards have so much in common due for being related; guardian names have to be he same beginning letters of their wards, they were born in the same birthday, and almost have the same personalities. There are some guardians that were born without wards, or wards were born without guardian (based on their dimensions or it was normal for them). When a guardian doesn't have a ward (whether died or born without it), he or she adopt one, but not related, or just live without a ward. There are some guardians were abandoned by their wards or gets separated from them, they can find new ones. When a guardian falls in love with his or her adoptive ward, they were called "True love guardian/ward."The guardian's role is to protect their ward from any harm, but sometimes he or she can't do it, and rather joined his or her ward like running away, or distract the danger while running away with them, and can ended up hurting themselves. But if a ward can do something hard, a guardian can help him or her.

Voice: Ronni Hawk (females); Nicolas Bichtel (males)


	2. Aggie (Main Protagonist)

**Name:** Agatha Mondejar Galido aka Aggie  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Element:** Imagination  
 **Nationality** : Filipino  
 **Role of the team:** Leader of the I teams  
 **Species** : Human with translucent wings

 **Agatha "Aggie" M. Galido(OC)** is the leader and founder of the I teams. Although Aggie is not a fully-trained fighter, but she was trained by her friends/teammates, and became the leader. She wears a plain white dress, black Timberland shoes and glasses (She's not really blind, she has astigmatism, due to her playing of computer for too long.) Her skin was light brown, and she has a long black hair. She was kind, friendly, polite and hospitable to people. Some other times, she could be stubborn. She tries to be friendly to people, even at her age, but she was been teased and bullied by her classmates, schoolmates and teachers during her elementary years, causing this to have new friends from different dimensions. With using her dimensional device that her father gave to her, she can travel through different also the cause how the I teams was found. Aggie adopts so many families from her friends, due for being miserable. Aggie was only simple, but miserable girl, until she has her friends by her side. And she will do everything to protect her friends from danger and weaknesses.

Years after, Aggie became the owner of her two families' heirloom, the magic wand staff, that was actually owned by a dark god, Xibalba, who passed the wand staff to Aggie's ancestors from the 1st generation to her current generation. Her ancestors of both sides of her parents, including Aggie's parents themselves, were the keeper of the wand staff and became the family heirloom. Since Aggie was the daughter of Leo and Bernadette, and has the same blood as her parents and ancestors, she became the perfect combination of both sides of her family, and became the owner of the wand staff. Her wand staff was suppose to be a penguin, sitting on its black-and-white-striped handle, but Aggie destroyed it to save her boyfriend from her second nemesis, Precious. The wand staff suddenly changed its appearance that the penguin has sharp wings on its back with its flippers pointing upward. The head of the wand staff became half when she used the "Quiet spell" to destroy her wand staff and save her friends. Denzel unexpectedly found the other half of the wand staff, and used it as his own.

 **Voice:** Anne Hathaway and Andrea Libman (present/teenager), Shannon Chan-Kent and China Anne McClain(singing)

* * *

 **Character inspiration: 10-year-old Timmy Turner (Fairly oddparents) and Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil)**


	3. Main I teams

**Main Imaginary teams**

The Main Imaginary teams are the first groups of the I teams that Aggie ever organized. They are the first friends that she met, and became the major and most trusted members. Each group of the Main I teams represented the most valuable Elements of Friendship; Mission, Loyalty, Sharing, Magic, Generosity, Teamwork, Talent, Frenemies, Enthusiasm, Hardwork, Curiosity, Kindness, Adventure, Learnings, Disguise, Laughter, Bravery, Hope, Combination, Honesty, and Life. There are 228 members.

 ** _List of groups and members_**

 **Group:** 1st Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Element:** Mission  
 **Number of members:** 38

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Skipper  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the I teams  
Leader of the 1st Main group  
Commander Master  
Skenda's adoptive ward and husband  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Skenda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the I teams  
Leader of the 1st Main group  
Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife  
Water expert  
 **Species:** GuardianWolf (formerly)  
GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Kowalski **  
Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Inventor, and Second–in-command of the 1st Main group  
Kelda's adoptive ward and husband  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Kelda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role** **for** **the team:** Intelligence, Inventor and Second–in-command of the 1st Main group  
Kowalski's adoptive guardian and wife  
Fire Expert  
 **Species:** GuardianSnowy Owl (formerly)  
GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Rico **  
Gender:** Male  
 **Role** **for the team:** Head of demolition, weapon expert, combat specialist, and storage of the 1st Main group  
Regurgitator  
Renda's adoptive ward and husband  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Renda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for** **the team:** Second head of demolition and storage of the 1st Main group.  
Rico's adoptive guardian and wife  
Regurgitator  
Earth expert  
 **Species:** GuardianSeal (formerly)  
GuardianPenguin (currently)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Private  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for** **the team:** Impressive fighter and the most meaningful and valued member of the 1st Main group.  
Nice member  
Prenda's adoptive ward and husband  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Prenda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role** **for the team:** Impressive fighter and flyer of the 1st Main group  
Nice member  
Private's adoptive guardian and wife  
Air expert  
 **Species:** GuardianPolar Bear (formerly)  
GuardianPenguin (currently)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Dr. Blowhole  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
Second intelligence, Invention and weapon keeper, technology expert, and Inventor of the 1st Main group  
Dr. Blest's adoptive ward and husband  
 **Species:** Bottlenose dolphin

 **Name:** Dr. Blest (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
Second intelligence, Inventor, and technology expert of the 1st Main group  
Dr. Blowhole's adoptive guardian and wife  
Lightning expert  
 **Species:** GuardianOctopus (formerly)  
GuardianDolphin (currently)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** King Julien  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role of the team:** Dancing expert and a party planner of the 1st Main group.  
 **Species:** Ring-tailed lemur

 **Name:** Jolie (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Dancing expert and a party planner of the 1st Main group  
King Julien's guardian  
Leaf expert  
 **Species:** GuardianLemur  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Maurice  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** King Julien's adviser and right-hand man  
Investigator of the 1st Main group  
Stick expert  
 **Species:** Aye-aye

 **Name:** Mac (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Jolie's right-hand man.  
Maurice's guardian  
Investigator of the 1st Main group  
 **Species:** GuardianLemur  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Mort  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Diversion/bait member of the 1st Main group  
Intelligence (formerly)  
One of King Julien's subjects  
 **Species:** Mouse lemur

 **Name:** Mic (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Diversion/bait member of the 1st Main group  
Mort's guardian  
Intelligence (formerly)  
Thorn and spike expert  
 **Species:** GuardianMouse Lemur  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Marlene  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Emergency secret weapon (when goes wild) of the 1st Main group  
Love expert (sometimes)  
Advise giver  
 **Species:** Otter

 **Name:** Maltor (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Sonic Scream expert of the 1st Main group  
Marlene's guardian  
Supporter  
Advise giver  
 **Species:** GuardianOtter  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Kitka  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher of the 1st Main group  
 **Species:** Orange Falcon

 **Name:** Kira (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher of the 1st Main group  
Feathers expert  
 **Species:** GuardianFalcon  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Doris  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Dolphin trick expert  
 **Species:** Bottlenose dolphin

 **Name:** Dona (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Light expert  
Doris' guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDolphin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Ms. Perky  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Reporter of the 1st Main group and the I team  
Polite commenter of the 1st Main group  
 **Species:** Doll

 **Name:** Perkila (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Reporter of the 1st Main group and the I teams  
Polite commenter of the 1st Main group  
Accessory expert  
Ms. Perky's adoptive guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDoll  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Nurse Shawna W. Smith  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Nurse  
Medical Officer of the 1st Main group  
One of the Medical Specialists of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Nurse Smantha Shath (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Nurse  
Medical Officer of the 1st Main group  
One of the Medical Specialists of the Main I teams  
Shawna's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Skepper (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the new generation of the I teams  
Skipper and Skenda's son  
Water rookie  
Skinda's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Skinda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the new generation of the I teams  
Skipper and Skenda's daughter  
Commando-in-training  
Skepper's twin sister  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Kelski (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and technology expert of the 1st Main group and new generation of the I teams  
Fire rookie  
Kowalski and Kelda's son  
Kowalda's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Kowalda (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and potion expert of the 1st Main group and new generation of the I teams  
Kowalski and Kelda's daughter  
Kelski's twin sister  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Reco (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Weapon expert  
Regurgitator  
Earth rookie  
Small storage and combat specialist of the 1st Main group and new generation of the I teams  
Rico and Renda's son  
Rida's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Rida (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Weapon expert  
Regurgitator  
Small storage and combat specialist of the 1st Main group and new generation of the I teams  
Rico and Renda's daughter  
Reco's twin sister  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Prevate (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Impressive flyer of the 1st Maingroup and new generation of the I teams  
Air rookie  
Nice member  
Private and Prenda's son  
Prida's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianPenguin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Prida (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Impressive fighter of the 1st Main group and new generation of the I teams  
Nice member  
Private and Prenda's daughter  
Prevate's twin sister  
 **Species:** Penguin

 **Name:** Frantis (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Lightning rookie  
Player of the 1st Main group  
Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest's son  
Francista's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianDolphin  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Francista (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Invention and weapon keeper  
Player of the 1st Main group  
Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest's daughter  
Frantis' twin sister  
 **Species:** Bottlenose dolphin

 **Name:** Hunter  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Tour guide of Antarctica  
 **Species:** Leopard Seal

 **Name:** Huntress (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Tour guide of Antarctica  
Ice and snow expert  
Hunter's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianLeopardSeal  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 2nd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : The Nightmare before Christmas  
 **Element:** Loyalty  
 **Number of members:** 12

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Jack Skellington  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and hand-to-hand combat specialist of the 2nd Main group  
Scare Master  
Tour guide of Halloween town  
 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Name:** Jet Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and hand-to-hand combat specialist of the 2nd Main group  
Scare master  
Bone expert  
Tour guide of Halloween town  
Jack Skellington's adoptive guardian  
 **Species:** Half-GuardianHuman/Half-GuardianGhost (temporary)  
GuardianSkeleton  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Sally Finklestein-Skellington  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 2nd Maingroup  
Jack's Skellington's wife  
Dressmaker  
Sewing expert  
 **Species:** Ragdoll

 **Name:** Saltor Frinkelstin-Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 2nd Main group  
Jet Skellington's wife  
Dressmaker  
Sewing expert  
 **Species:** GuardianRagdoll  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Samuel Finklestein Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the new generation of the I teams  
Scare rookie  
Jack and Sally's son  
 **Species:** Ragdoll

 **Name:** Samon Frinkelstin Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the new generation of the I teams  
Scare rookie  
Jet and Saltor's son  
Samuel's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRagdoll  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Joseline Finklestein Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and beauty expert of the 2nd Maingroup  
Scare rookie  
Jack and Sally's daughter  
 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Name:** Josalan Frinkelstin Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and beauty expert of the 2nd Main group  
Scare rookie  
Jet and Saltor's daughter  
Joseline's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianSkeleton  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Sunday Finklestein Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Math genius of the 2nd Main group  
Scare rookie  
Jack and Sally's daughter  
 **Species:** Ragdoll

 **Name:** Sundai Frinkelstin Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Math genius of the 2nd Main group  
Scare rookie  
Jet and Saltor's daughter  
Sunday's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRagdoll  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Jason Finklestein Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator and clue collector of the 2nd Maingroup  
Scare rookie  
Jack and Sally's son  
 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Name:** Josan Frinkelstin Skellington (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator and clue collector of the 2nd Main group  
Scare rookie  
Jet and Saltor's son  
Jason's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianSkeleton  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 3rd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Winnie the Pooh  
 **Element:** Sharing  
 **Number of members:** 18

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Edward Winnie-the-Pooh Bear  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Semi-Intelligence, honey collector of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Bear/Teddy Bear

 **Name:** Pon (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Semi-Intelligence, honey collector of the 3rd Main group  
Pooh's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianBear  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Piglet  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Acorn collector  
Honey keeper  
Nice member  
Diversion/bait and the most meaningful and valued member of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Pig/Piglet

 **Name:** Pigla (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Acorn collector  
Honey keeper  
Nice member  
Diversion/bait and the most meaningful and valued member of the 3rd Main group  
Piglet's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianPig/GuardianPiglet  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Tigger  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Bouncer  
Bounce expert of the 3rd Main group  
Technology expert (formerly)  
 **Species:** Tiger

 **Name:** Tiggro (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Flying trick expert and Bounce expert of the 3rd Main group  
Technology expert (formerly)  
Tigger's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianTiger  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Rabbit  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Gardening expert and Intelligence of the 3rd Main group  
Tour guide of the Hundred Acre Wood  
 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Name:** Rabba (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Gardening expert and Intelligence of the 3rd Main group  
Tour guide of the Hundred Acre Wood  
Rabbit's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Eeyore  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, investigator, and carpenter of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Donkey

 **Name:** Eeyre (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, investigator, and carpenter of the 3rd Main group  
Eeyore's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDonkey  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Owl  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Story teller, Semi-intelligence, Historian, and Flying master of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Owl

 **Name:** Owly (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Story teller, Semi-intelligence, Historian, and Flying master of the 3rd Main group  
Owl's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianOwl  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Roo  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Player, reporter, and bounce rookie of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Kangaroo (joey)

 **Name:** Raa  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Flying trick rookie, player, reporter, and bounce rookie of the 3rd Main group  
Roo's guardain  
 **Species:** GuardianKangaroo  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump IV/Lumpy  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Emergency secret weapon and reporter of the 3rd Main group  
Nice member  
Heffalump expert  
 **Species:** Heffalump (elephant)

 **Name:** Lumpra  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** GuardianHeffalump expert and reporter of the 3rd Main group  
Nice member  
Lumpy's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianHeffalump (GuardianElephant)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Kessie  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, flying rookie, and Gardening rookie of the 3rd Main group  
 **Species:** Blue Bird

 **Name:** Kessia  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, flying rookie, and Gardening rookie of the 3rd Main group  
Kessie's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianBlue Bird  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 4th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Fairly Odd Parents  
 **Element:** Magic  
 **Number of members:** 12

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Cosmo Julius Cosma  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Timmy, Tootie, and Aggie's fairy godfather  
Master of stupidness and bait (sometimes) of the 4th Main group  
 **Species:** Fairy

 **Name:** Cos Jului Cosmi (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Tims, Toots, and Aggie's fairy godfather  
Semi-intelligence and bait (sometimes) of the 4th Main group  
Cosmo's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianFairy  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Timmy, Tootie, and Aggie's fairy godmother  
Second-in-command and Intelligence of the 4th Main group  
Safety rules officer  
Cosmo's wife  
 **Species:** Fairy

 **Name:** Wands Vena Fainiwinkle-Cosmi (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Tims, Toots, and Aggie's fairy godmother  
Second-in-command and Intelligence of the 4th Main group  
Cos' wife  
Wanda's guardian  
Safety rules officer  
 **Species:** GuardianFairy  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Semi-intelligence, and wisher of the 4th Main group  
Cosmo and Wanda's godchild  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Timosy "Tims" Tibenous Turna (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Semi-intelligence, and wisher of the 4th Main group  
Cos and Wands' godchild  
Timmy's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Tootie  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, wisher, and combat specialist of the 4th Maingroup  
Timmy's girlfriend and partner  
Cosmo and Wanda's godchild  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Toots (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, wisher, and combat specialist of the 4th Maingroup  
Tim's girlfriend and partner  
Cos and Wands' godchild  
Tootie's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Poof Fairywinkle Cosma  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Emergency secret weapon of the 4th Main group  
Wish granter of the new generation of the I teams  
Cosmo and Wanda's son  
Timmy, Tootie, and Aggie's fairy godbrother  
 **Species:** Fairy

 **Name:** Pof Fainiwinkle Cosmi (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Emergency secret weapon of the 4th Main group  
Wish granter of the new generation of the I teams  
Cos and Wands' son  
Tims, Toots, and Aggie's fairy godbrother  
Poof's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianFairy  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Sparky **  
Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The first dog member of the I teams  
Player of the 4th Main group  
Only dog of the Main I teams  
Timmy, Tootie, and Aggie's pet fairy dog  
 **Species:** Fairy dog

 **Name:** Sparkito  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The first guardiandog member of the I teams  
Only guardiandog of the Main I teams  
Player of the Main  
 **Species:** GuardianFairy dog  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 5th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Powerpuff girls  
 **Element:** Generosity  
 **Number of members:** 6

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Blossom Utonium  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and intelligence of the 5th Main group  
 **Species:** Superhuman

 **Name:** Blos Utioniam (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and intelligence of the 5th Main group  
Blossom's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Bubbles Utonium  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Joy and laughter, and sonic scream expert of the 5th Main group  
Animal communicator of the 5th Main group  
 **Species:** Superhuman

 **Name:** Bubs Utioniam (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Joy and laughter, and sonic scream expert of the 5th Main group  
Animal communicator of the 5th main group  
Bubbles' guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Buttercup Utonium  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Toughest fighter of the 5th Main group  
 **Species:** Superhuman

 **Name:** Butters Utioniam (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Toughest fighter of the 5th Main group  
Buttercup's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 6th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Angry Birds  
 **Element:** Teamwork  
 **Number of members:** 14

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Red  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Third-in-command of the I teams  
Leader of the 6th Main group  
Aggie's boyfriend  
 **Species:** Mountain northern cardinal

 **Name:** Chuck  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Peacock of the 6th Main group  
Good with wood  
Fastest bird  
 **Species:** Canary

 **Name:** Bomb  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Explosive temper of the 6th Main group  
Aggie's bird cousin  
 **Species:** Greater Antillean Bullfinch

 **Name:** Matilda  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Explosive spirit, chef, gardener and, peace maker of the 6th Main group  
 **Species:** Chicken

 **Name(s):** Jay, Jake, and Jim A.K.A. The Blues **  
Gender:** Males  
 **Role for the team:** Pranksters of the 6th Main group  
Cool with ice  
 **Species:** Mountain Bluebirds

 **Name:** Terence  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The big, bad, and bold of the 6th Main group  
 **Species:** Cardinal

 **Name:** Stella  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Bubble blower and pink flash specialist of the 6th Main group  
Tour guide of Bird Island  
 **Species:** Galah

 **Name:** Hal  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Boomerang specialist of the 6th Main group  
 **Species:** Emerald Toucanet

 **Name:** Bubbles  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Candy hunter  
Inflating expert of the 6th Main group  
 **Species:** Jamaican Oriole

 **Name:** Ruby  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Beauty expert of the 6th Main group  
 **Species:** Mountain northern cardinal

 **Name:** Roy (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Player of the 6th Main group  
Red and Ruby's son  
Rebecca's twin brother  
Aggie's godson  
 **Species:** Mountain northern cardinal

 **Name:** Rebecca (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator of the 6th Main group  
Red and Ruby's daughter  
Roy's twin sister  
Aggie's goddaughter  
 **Species:** Mountain northern cardinal

 **Group:** 7th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : A.N.T. (Advanced Natural Talent) Farm  
 **Element:** Talent  
 **Number of members:** 3

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Chyna Ann Parks  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and Musical prodigy of the 7th Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Olive Daphne Doyle  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence of the 7th Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Art prodigy of the 7th Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** 8.1st Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Tom and Jerry  
 **Element:** Frenemies  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Tom Cat  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Intelligence, technology and trap expert of the 8.1st Main group  
Rival of Jerry (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Cat

 **Name:** Ton Guardiancat (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Intelligence, technology and trap expert of the 8.1st Main group  
Rival of Jerry (sometimes)  
Tom's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianCat  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Jerry Mouse  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology and trap expert, and food collector of the 8.1st Main group  
Rival of Tom (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Mouse

 **Name:** Jenny Guardianmouse (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology and trap expert, and food collector of the 8.1st main group  
Rival of ton (sometimes)  
Jerry's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianMouse  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 8.2nd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Kid vs Kat  
 **Element:** Frenemies  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger **  
Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, video game expert, and soccer player of the 8.2nd Main group  
Arch-enemy of Kat (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Cotter "Cot" Butten (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, video game expert, and soccer player of the 8.2nd Main group  
Arch-enemy of Kit (sometimes)  
Coop's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Kat  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology and trap expert of the 8.2nd Main group  
Arch-enemy of Coop (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Alien Cat

 **Name:** Kit (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology and trap expert, and weapon expert of the 8.2nd Main group  
Arch-enemy of Cot (sometimes)  
Kat's guardian  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Alien GuardianCat  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 9th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Oggy and the Cockroaches  
 **Element:** Enthusiasm  
 **Number of members:** 8

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Oggy  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, trap expert, and food keeper of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of the cockroaches (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Cat

 **Name:** Oggly (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, trap expert, and food keeper of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of the guardiancockroaches (sometimes)  
Oggy's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianCat  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Joey  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology expert, and food collector of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggy (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Cockroach

 **Name:** Joen (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, technology expert, and food collector of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggly (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** GuardianCockroach  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Marky  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Diversion/bait and food collector of the 9th main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggy (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Cockroach

 **Name:** Markyless (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Diversion/bait and food collector of the 9th main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggly (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** GuardianCockroach  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Dee Dee  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator, food collector, and diversion/bait of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggy (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** Cockroach

 **Name:** Den Den (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator, food collector, and diversion/bait of the 9th Main group  
Arch-enemy of Oggly (sometimes)  
One of the reformed villains of the Main I teams  
 **Species:** GuardianCockroach  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 10th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Phineas and Ferb  
 **Element:** Hardwork  
 **Number of members:** 10

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Phineas Flynn  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, intelligence, and engineer of the 10th Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Phineaks Flynnto (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, intelligence, and engineer of the 10th Main group  
Phineas' guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Ferb Fletcher  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, intelligence, and engineer of the 10th Main group  
Boy with few words  
Phineas' step-brother  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Flerk Fletcha (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, intelligence, and engineer of the 10th Main group  
Phineaks' step-brother  
Ferb's guardian  
Boy with few words  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Perry  
 **Gender:** Transman  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and the most meaningful and valued member of the 10th Main group  
Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus  
Tansgender member  
 **Species:** Platypus

 **Name:** Pelry (OC)  
 **Gender:** Transwoman  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence and the most meaningful and valued member of the 10th Main group  
Phineaks and Flerk's pet guardianplatypus  
Tansgender member  
Ribbon expert  
Perry's adoptive guardian and 'wife'  
 **Species:** GuardianPlatypus  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Aglet (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** fast flying officer and hand-to-hand combat specialist of the 10th group and new generation of the I teams  
Perry and Pelry's daughter  
 **Species:** GuardianPlatypus  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Ferb II  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Fast flying second-in-command and hand-to-hand combat specialist of the 10th group and new generation of the I teams  
Perry and Pelry's son  
Flerk II's twin brother  
 **Species:** GuardianPlatypus  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Flerk II  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The weapon specialist of the 10th group and new generation of the I teams  
Perry and Pelry's son  
Ferb II's twin brother  
 **Species:** Platypus

 **Name:** Dofelia (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** One of the hand-to-hand combat specialist of the 10th group and new generation of the I teams  
Perry and Pelry's daughter  
Nice member  
 **Species:** Platypus

 **Group:** 11.1st Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Tinkebell  
 **Element:** Curiosity  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Tinkerbell  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Fourth-in-command of the I teams  
Leader, intelligence, inventor, pixie dust keeper and things collector of the 11.1st Main group  
Tour guide of the warm side of Pixie Hollow  
Aggie's wing sister  
 **Species:** Tinker Fairy

 **Name:** Tankerblush (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Fourth-in-command of the I teams  
Leader, intelligence, inventor, and things collector of the 11.1st Main group  
Tour guide of the warm side of Pixie Hollow  
Tinkerbells' guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianTinker Fairy  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Periwinkle  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Frost expert  
Intelligence, pixie dust keeper and things collector of the 11.1st Main group  
Tour guide of the winter woods of Pixie Hollow  
Tinkerbell's twin sister  
Aggie's wing sister  
 **Species:** Frost Fairy

 **Name:** Perawankle (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Frost expert  
Intelligence and things collector of the 11.1st Main group  
Tour guide of the winter woods of Pixie Hollow  
Periwinkle's guardian  
Tankerblush's twin sister  
 **Species:** GuardianFrost Fairy  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 11.2nd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Jake and the Neverland Pirates  
 **Element:** Kindness  
 **Number of members:** 8

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Jake  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and captain of the 11.2nd Main group  
Sword master  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Jape (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and captain of the 11.2nd Main group  
Jake's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Izzy  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, Intelligence, and pixie dust keeper of the 11.2nd Main group.  
Jake's first mate  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Iztchy (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, Intelligence, and pixie dust keeper of the 11.2nd Main group.  
Jape's first mate  
Izzy's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Cubby  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The Map of the 11.2nd main group  
Tour guide of Neverland  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Cubry (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The Map of the 11.2nd main group  
Tour guide of Neverland  
Cubby's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Skully  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's pet parrot  
Tour guide of Skybird Island  
 **Species:** Parrot

 **Name:** Skulio  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Jape, Iztchy, and Cubry's pet guardianparrot  
Tour guide of Skybird Island  
Skully's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianParrot  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 12.1st group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Looney Tunes  
 **Element:** Adventure  
 **Number of members:** 16

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Bugs Bunny  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
 **Species:** Rabbit or Hare

 **Name:** Brags Guardianbunny (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Bugs' guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit or GuardianHare  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Daffy Duck  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Spotlight stealer  
 **Species:** Duck

 **Name:** Daffu Guardianduck (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Spotlight stealer  
Daffy's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDuck  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Lola Bunny  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Sports specialist, reporter, and perfume maker of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Bugs' girlfriend  
 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Name:** Lela Guardianbunny (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Sports specialist, reporter, and perfume maker of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Brags' girlfriend  
Lola's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Tina Russo  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Costume maker/changer of the 12.1st Main group.  
Beauty expert (formerly)  
Daffy's girlfriend  
 **Species:** Duck

 **Name:** Tira Rassu (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Costume maker/changer of the 12.1st Main group.  
Beauty expert (formerly)  
Daffu's girlfriend  
Tina's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDuck  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Sylvester James Pussycat  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator, technology and trap expert of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Arch-enemy of Tweety (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Tuxedo Cat

 **Name:** Sylvestre Jamret Guardiancat (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Investigator, technology and trap expert of the 12.1st Main group  
Comedian  
Arch-enemy of Twaty (sometimes)  
Sylvester's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianCat  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Tweety Pie Bird  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, investigator, and fly-traveler of the 12.1st Main group  
Arch-enemy of Sylvester (sometimes)  
 **Species:** Canary

 **Name:** Twaty Guardianbird (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Searcher, investigator, and fly-traveler of the 12.1st Main group  
Arch-enemy of Sylvestre (sometimes)  
Tweety's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianBird  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Taz  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Art and craft prodigy and food collector of the 12.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Tasmanian Devil

 **Name:** Tenz (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Art and craft prodigy and food collector of the 12.1st Main group  
Taz's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianTasmanian Devil  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Petunia Pig  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Fun-lover, and Sniffing specialist of the 12.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Pig

 **Name:** Petina Guardianpig (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Fun-lover, and Sniffing specialist of the 12.1st Main group  
Petunia's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianPig  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 12.2nd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Baby Looney Tunes  
 **Element:** Learnings  
 **Number of members:** 16

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Baby Bugs Bunny  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and oldest member of the 12.2nd Main group  
Bugs' baby self  
 **Species:** Rabbit or Hare  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Brags Guardianbunny (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and oldest member of the 12.2nd Main group  
Brags' baby self  
Baby Bugs' guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit or GuardianHare  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Daffy Duck  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Show-off and spotlight stealer of the 12.2nd Main group  
Daffy's baby self  
 **Species:** Duckling

 **Name:** Baby Daffu Guardianduck (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Spotlight stealer of the 12.2nd Main group  
Daffu's baby self  
Baby Daffy's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDuckling  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Lola Bunny  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, intelligence, and sport specialist of the 12.2nd Main group  
Lola's baby self  
 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Name:** BabyLela Guardianbunny (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command, intelligence, and sport specialist of the 12.2nd Main group  
Lola's baby self  
Baby Lela's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Melissa Duck  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Comedian and Beauty expert of the 12.2nd Main group  
Tina's baby counterpart  
 **Species:** Duckling

 **Name:** Baby Marissa Guardianduck (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Comedian and Beauty expert of the 12.2nd Main group  
Tira's baby counterpart  
Baby Melissa's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianDuckling  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Sylvester  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Player and fun-lover of the 12.2nd Main group  
Sylvester baby self  
 **Species:** Tuxedo kitten

 **Name:** Baby Sylvestre Guardiancat (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Player and fun-lover of the 12.2nd Main group  
Sylvestre's baby self  
Baby Sylvester's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianKitten  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Tweety Pie Bird  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Youngest member and brainstormer of the 12.2nd Main group  
Tweety's baby self  
 **Species:** Canary

 **Name:** Baby Twaty Guardianbird (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Youngest member and brainstormer of the 12.2nd Main group  
Twaty's baby self  
Baby Tweety's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianBird  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Taz  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Playful member of the 12.2nd Main group  
Taz's baby self  
 **Species:** Tasmanian Devil

 **Name:** BabyTenz (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Playful member of the 12.2nd Main group  
Tenz's baby self  
Baby Taz's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianTasmanian Devil  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Baby Petunia Pig  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Fun-lover, and Sniffing specialist of the 12.2nd Main group  
Petunia's baby self  
 **Species:** Piglet

 **Name:** Baby Petina Guardianpig (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Fun-lover, and Sniffing specialist of the 12.2nd Main group  
Petina's baby self  
Baby Petunia's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianPiglet  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 13.1st Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Hannah Montana  
 **Element:** Disguise  
 **Number of members:** 3

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Miley Ray Stewart  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and musical prodigy of the 13.1st Main group  
Master of disguise  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Lillian "Lilly" Truscott  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and sports specialist of the 13.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Oliver Oscar Oken  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Rapperof the 13.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** 13.2nd Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Fred  
 **Element:** Laughter  
 **Number of members:** 1

 **Member:**

 **Name:** Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Only member of the 13.2nd Main group  
Imaginator (imagining things and surroundings)  
Fun-lover  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** 14th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Combo Niños  
 **Element:** Bravery  
 **Number of members:** 8

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Serio  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 14th Main group  
Tiger-combat specialist  
 **Species:** Human  
Tiger (Transformation)

 **Name:** Seno (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 14th Main group  
GuardianTiger-combat specialist  
Serio's guardian  
 **Species:** Guradian  
GuardianTiger (Transformation)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Azul  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Dressmaker, dress designer, and intelligence of the 14th Main group  
Eagle-combat specialist  
 **Species:** Human  
Eagle (Transformation)

 **Name:** Azal (OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Dressmaker, dress designer, and intelligence of the 14th Main group  
GuardianEagle-combat specialist  
Azul's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
GuardianEagle (Transformation)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Paco  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 14th Main group  
Toro-combat specialist  
 **Species:** Human  
Toro (Transformation)

 **Name:** Pico (OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 14th Main group  
GuardianToro-combat specialist  
Paco's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
GuardianToro (Transformation)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Pilar  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Fun-lover and Food collector of the 14th Main group  
Iguana-combat specialist  
 **Species:** Human  
Iguana (Transformation)

 **Name:** Pilair  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Fun-lover and Food collector of the 14th Main group  
GuardianIguana-combat specialist  
Pilar's guardian  
 **Species:** Guardian  
GuardianIguana (Transformation)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 15.1st Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Star Wars  
 **Element:** Hope  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Luke Skywalker  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 15.1st Main group  
Lightsaber-combat specialist  
Force Master  
Jedi Knight  
Aggie's mentor  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Han Solo  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Weapon expert of the 15.1st Main group  
Pilot of the Millennium Falcon  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Leia Organa-Solo  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and Intelligence of the 15.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Ben Solo  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Trainee of the 15.1st Main group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** Main 15.2nd group  
 **TV show/Movie** : YinYangYo  
 **Element:** Combination  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Yin  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and Intelligence of the 15.2nd Main group  
Level 1 Woo-foo magic warrior  
Yang's twin sister  
Aggie's rabbit cousin  
 **Species:** Rabbit (50% panda)

 **Name:** Yi  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and Intelligence of the 15.2nd Main group  
Level 1 Woo-foo magic warrior  
Yin's guardian  
Yan's twin sister  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit (50% GuardianPanda)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Name:** Yang  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Hand-to-Hand combat specialist of the 15.2nd Main group  
Level 1 Woo-foo might warrior  
Yin's twin brother  
Aggie's rabbit cousin  
 **Species:** Rabbit (50% panda)

 **Name:** Yan  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Hand-to-Hand combat specialist of the 15.2nd Main group  
Level 1 Woo-foo might warrior  
Yi's twin brother  
Yang's guardian  
 **Species:** GuardianRabbit (50% GuardianPanda)  
 **Guardian gown:**

 **Group:** 16th Main group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Turbo F.A.S.T.  
 **Element:** Honesty  
 **Number of members:** 7

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Theo "Turbo"  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Fifth-in-command of the I teams  
Leader of the 16th Main group  
Fastest snail  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Chester "Chet"  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Safety and Medical Officer of the 16th Main group  
One of the Medical Specialists of the I teams  
Turbo's brother  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Whitney "Whiplash" Chubbington  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 16th Main group  
Turbo and Aggie's mentor  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Skip "Skidmark" Markovich  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Technology expert of the 16th Main group  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Bernice "Burn" Guzman  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, beauty expert, and only female member of the 16th Main group  
Gum collector  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Smoove Move  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Musical prodigy of the 16th Main group  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Name:** Whitman "White Shadow" Shafford  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Food collector and investigator of the 16th Main group  
 **Species:** Snail

 **Group:** Main 17th group  
 **TV show/Movie** : My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
 **Element:** Life  
 **Number of members:** 20

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Twilight Sparkle/Princess Twilight Sparkle  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and Intelligence of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Alicorn

 **Name:** Applejack  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and toughest member of the 17th group  
 **Species:** Earth Pony

 **Name:** Fluttershy  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Animal communicator of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Pinkamena Diane Pie/Pinkie Pie  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Party planner of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Earth Pony

 **Name:** Rarity  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Dressmaker and dress designer of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Unicorn

 **Name:** Rainbow Dash  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Fastest flyer and tough member of the 17th Main group  
Wonderbolt member  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Spike  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The only dragon member in the I teams  
Messenger of the 17th Main group  
Twilight's assistant  
Applejack's husband  
 **Species:** Dragon

 **Name:** Discord  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** The only draconequus member in the I teams  
Spirit of chaos  
One of the reformed villains of the I teams  
Fluttershy's husband  
 **Species:** Draconequus

 **Name:** Soarin  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Wonderbolt member  
Fastest flying officer of the 17th Main group  
Rainbow Dash's husband  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Fancy Pants  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Polite commenter of the 17th Main group  
Rarity's husband  
 **Species:** Unicorn

 **Name:** Cheese Sandwich  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Party planner and party entertainer of the 17th Main group  
Pinkie Pie's husband  
 **Species:** Earth Pony

 **Name:** Screwball  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Princess of chaos (most of the time)  
Liar reader  
Discord and Fluttershy's daughter  
 **Species:** Half-Pony/Half-Draconequus

 **Name:** Lightning Dash (DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Pegasus  
 **Role for the team:** Fastest member and weather controller of the 17th main group  
Soarin and Rainbow Dash's daughter  
Thunder Dash's twin sister  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Thunder Dash (DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Fastest member and weather controller of the 17th main group  
Soarin and Rainbow Dash's son  
Lightning Dash's twin brother  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Prism (DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Cutie Mark Crusader of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Pegasus

 **Name:** Cinnamon Stick (DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Apple-dish producer and tough member of the 17th Main group  
Applejack and Spike's adoptive son  
 **Species:** Earth Pony

 **Name:** Cinnamon Roll (DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Apple collector of the 17th main group  
Applejack and Spike's adoptive daughter  
 **Species:** Earth Pony

 **Name:** Gemstone(DisneyFanatic2364's OC)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Cutie Mark Crusader and cleaner of the 17th Main group  
Rarity and Fancy Pants' daughter  
 **Species:** Unicorn

 **Name(s):** Cherry Pie, Blueberry Pie and Raspberry Pie a.k.a. Tri-pies (DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)  
 **Gender:** Females  
 **Role for the team:** Cutie Mark Crusaders and youngest party planners of the 17th Main group  
 **Species:** Earth Ponies

 ** _Honorary Imaginary teams, next page_**


	4. Honorary I teams

**Honorary Imaginary teams**

The Honorary Imaginary teams are the groups of the I teams that some are Aggie's old friends and some are new. These members are outside the I teams, and they didn't join into interdimensional traveling and fighting crimes so often, unlike that Main I teams. The Honorary groups were trained by Aggie and the Main I teams about Friendship, protecting the helpless, and fighting crimes. Each group of the Honorary I teams represented the additional Elements of Friendship that showed old friends can be friends until now; Dream, Childhood, Solution, Confidence, Family, Try, Mystery, Love, and Support. There are 45 members.

 ** _List of groups and members_**

 **Group:** 1st Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Chicken Run  
 **Element:** Dream  
 **Number of members:** 6

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Ginger  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Hen

 **Name:** Rocky Rhodes  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Rooster

 **Name:** Babs  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Knitting expert and dressmaker of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Hen

 **Name:** Bunty  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Toughest member of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Hen

 **Name:** Mac  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Hen

 **Name:** Fowler  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Third-in-command of the 1st Honorary group  
 **Species:** Rooster

 **Group:** 2nd Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Codename: Kids Next Door  
 **Element:** Childhood  
 **Number of members:** 5

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 2nd Honorary group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Hoagie P. Gilligan a.k.a. Numbuh 2  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** 2x4 Technology Officer and intelligence of the 2nd Honorary group. **  
Species:** Human

 **Name:** Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Diversionary Tactics Expert, and Medical Officer of the 2nd honorary group  
One of the Medical Specialists of the I teams  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist and weapon expert of the 2nd honorary group.  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Abigail "Abby" Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Stealth Tectical Officer and second-in-command of the 2nd honorary group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** 3rd Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Shaun the Sheep  
 **Element:** Solution  
 **Number of members:** 5

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Shaun  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader and Intelligence of the 3rd honorary group  
 **Species:** Sheep

 **Name:** Bitzer  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command of the 3rd honorary group  
The second dog member of the I teams  
 **Species:** Dog

 **Name:** Timmy  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Only lamb of the 3rd Honorary group  
 **Species:** Lamb

 **Name:** Timmy's mom  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Motherly member of the 3rd Honorary group  
Timmy's mother  
Shaun's aunt  
 **Species:** Sheep

 **Name:** Shirley  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Largest member of the 3rd Honorary group  
 **Species:** Sheep

 **Group:** 4th Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Dog with a blog  
 **Element:** Confidence  
 **Number of members:** 4

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Tyler Robert James  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Sport specialist (mainly BMX) and Math genius of the 4th honorary group.  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Avery Jennings  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and Intelligence of the 4th honorary group.  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Chloe James  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Brainstormer of the 4th honorary group  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Stan  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 4th honorary group  
Third dog member of the I teams  
Comedian  
 **Species:** Dog (Border Collie mix)

 **Group:** 5th Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Hotel Transylvania  
 **Element:** Family  
 **Number of members:** 6

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Dracula  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 5th honorary group.  
 **Species:** Vampire

 **Name:** Mavis Dracula-Loughran  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and Intelligence of the 5th Honorary group  
Dracula's daughter  
 **Species:** Vampire

 **Name:** Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Gadget specialist and backpacking tourist of the 5th honorary group  
Mavis' husband  
 **Species:** Human

 **Name:** Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Hand-to-Hand combat specialist of the 5th honorary group  
Johnny and Mavis' son  
 **Species:** Hal-vampire/half-human

 **Name:** Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Historian (2nd to 20th century) of the 5th honorary group  
Dracula's father  
 **Species:** Vampire

 **Name:** Lydia Dracula  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Organizer of the 5th Honorary group  
Vlad's daughter  
Dracula's sister  
 **Species:** Vampire

 **Group:** 6th Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Zootopia  
 **Element:** Try  
 **Number of members:** 2

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Judy Hopps  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 6th Honorary group  
Police officer of the I teams  
 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Name:** Nick Wilde  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Police officer of the I teams  
Judy's partner  
 **Species:** Fox

 **Group:** 7th Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : The Great Mouse Detective  
 **Element:** Mystery  
 **Number of members:** 2

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Basil of Baker Street  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Detective of the I teams  
Leader of the 7th Honorary  
 **Species:** Mouse

 **Name:** David Q. Dawson  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Medical Officer of the 7th honorary group  
One of the medical Specialists of the I teams  
Basil's assistant  
 **Species:** Mouse

 **Group:** 8th Honorary group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Storks  
 **Element:** Love  
 **Number of members:** 2

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Junior  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 8th Honorary group  
 **Species:** Stork

 **Name:** Tulip  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence, Inventor, and Technology expert of the 8th Honorary group  
Junior's wife  
 **Species:** Human

 **Group:** 9th Honorary group (new)  
 **TV show/Movie** : Cars  
 **Element:** Support  
 **Number of members:** 13

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Lightning McQueen  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** A hybrid between a stock car and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer.

 **Name:** Doc Hudson a.k.a. Fabulous Hudson Hornet  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-command and Medical Officer of the 9th Honorary group  
Lightning and Aggie's racing mentor  
One of the Medical Specialists of the I teams  
 **Species:**

 **Name:** Sally Carrera  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Third-in-command, Attorney, and Intelligence of the 9th Honorary group  
Lightning's girlfriend  
 **Species:** 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera.

 **Name:** Mater  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Story teller, Prankster, and Part-time spy of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** One-Ton Wrecker Tow Truck.

 **Name:** Sheriff  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Police officer of the 9th Honorary group and the I teams  
 **Species:** 1949 Mercury Club Coupe

 **Name:** Fillmore  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Peace maker of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** 1960 VW Bus.

 **Name:** Sarge  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Military officer of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** 941 Willys model jeep, in the style used by the US Military.

 **Name:** Ramone  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Art prodigy of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** 1959 Chevy Impala Lowrider.

 **Name:** Flo  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Drink server of the 9th Honorary group  
Ramone's wife  
 **Species:** 1957 Motorama show car

 **Name:** Luigi  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Tire keeper of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** 1959 Fiat 500

 **Name:** Guido  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Pit stop of the 9th Honorary team  
Luigi's assistant  
 **Species:** custom forklift

 **Name:** FinnMcMissile  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Commando officer and spy of the 9th Honorary group  
 **Species:** Aston Martin DB5

 **Name:** Holley Shiftwell  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Spy of the 9th Honorary group  
Finn's assistant  
Mater's girlfriend  
 **Species:** Jaguar XJR-15

 ** _Back-up Imaginary teams, next page_**


	5. Back-up I teams

**Back-up Imaginary teams**

The Back-up Imaginary teams are the rookie groups of the I teams that some. These members are outside the I teams like, and they didn't join into interdimensional traveling and fighting crimes so often, like the Honorary I teams. The Back-up are the beginners and still learning about Back-up groups were trained by Aggie and the Main I teams about Friendship, protecting the helpless, and fighting crimes. Each group of the Back-up I teams represented the additional Elements of Friendship that showed about risk. Risking Elements of Friendship; Sacrifice, Protect, Story, and Memories. There are 15 members.

 ** _List of groups and members_**

 **Group:** 1st Back-up group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Danger Mouse (reboot)  
 **Element:** Sacrifice  
 **Number of members:** 2

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Danger Mouse  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 1st Back-up group  
 **Species:** White Mouse

 **Name:** Penfold  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Danger Mouse's assistant  
 **Species:** Hamster

* * *

 **Group:** 2nd Back-up group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Smurfs: The Lost Village  
 **Element:** Protect  
 **Number of members:** 8

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Papa Smurf  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** SmurfWillow  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** Smurfette  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-Command of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** Hefty Smurf  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** One of the Hand-to-Hand combat specialist and toughest members of the 2nd Back-up group  
Smurfette's boyfriend  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** Brainy Smurf  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Intelligence of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** SmurfBlossom  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Stick expert, weapon expert, one of the Hand-to-Hand combat specialists of the 2nd Back-up group  
Brainy's assistant and girlfriend  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** Clumsy Smurf  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Clumsiest member of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

 **Name:** SmurfStorm  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** One of the toughest member, weapon expert, and archer of the 2nd Back-up group  
 **Species:** Smurf

* * *

 **Group:** 3rd Back-up group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Book of Life  
 **Element:** Story  
 **Number of members:** 2

 **Members:**

 **Name:** La Muerte  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Role for the team:** Leader, Intelligence, and Kindest member of the 3rd Back-up group  
Xibalba's wife  
 **Species:** Goddess

 **Name:** Xibalba  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Second-in-Command of the 3rd Back-up group  
One of the reformed villains of the I teams  
La Muerte's husband  
Aggie's wand-staff mentor  
 **Species:** God

* * *

 **Group:** 4th Back-up group  
 **TV show/Movie** : Finding Nemo/Finding Dory  
 **Element:** Memories  
 **Number of members:** 3

 **Members:**

 **Name:** Marlin  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Leader of the 4th Back-up group  
Nemo's father  
 **Species:** Clownfish

 **Name:** Nemo  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Role for the team:** Youngest member of the 4th Back-up group and the back-up I teams  
Marlin's son  
Fish member of the new generation  
 **Species:** Clownfish

 **Name:** Dory  
 **Gender: Female  
Role of the teams: **Memory recaller/keeper, Semi-intelligence and Kindest member of the 4th back-up  
 **Species:** Blue Tang

 ** _This story will began after the Intro next page_**


	6. Return home part 1

**Dear readers**

 **I know it may be confusing, but this might be the best story yet. Trust me. I know you're all confused about many crossovers and OCs… and also the shipping, but I can't myself! I really, really, really want to make this story. I'm really, really, REALLY excited to make this story. This is my SPECIAL STORY. This is the story about my OC, Aggie, and her relationship with her friends and team, the Imaginary teams. This story contains friendship, family, magic, musical, and sacrifices. No mature contents. No bad words, no violence. Suitable for all ages. So, I hope you enjoy this story. Imagined that it's a movie.**

 **This took place after my Angry Birds fanfic "Four birds, one adventure (rewritten)", and its last chapter "Is it the end?", which this leads to a cliffhanger.**

 **To make you unconfused, read the introduction, Aggie, Main I teams, Honorary I teams, and Back-up I teams chapters to learn about the Imaginary teams and my OCs before reading the story.**

 **Truly yours,  
I.M. Rally**

* * *

Few nights later, Red was wallowing in despair over Aggie's departure from Bird Island. He didn't come out of his house for days, so he was accompanied by his friends, Chuck and Bomb, and the rest of the members of the I teams.

One night, sounds were heard under Red's house, which it was one of the I teams HQs.

"Did you hear that?" Sally Skellington asked.

"Yes. Maybe we should call the police." Jack Skellington suggested.

"Ahem, there are two cops available in this team, remember?" Judy reminded.

When some members, like Luke, Rico, Renda, SmurfStorm, etc, readied their weapons, Dona turned on the switch. The lights of the I teams HQ lightened the place, especially the kitchen, where everyone saw Red with his face in a bowl of worms.

"Red? It's 3 am." Periwinkle said.

"Is it?" Red lied sadly. He knew it was 3 in the morning, but he was still devastated after Aggie's departure. He turned on a cassette and it played sad music.

"Red, what are you doing up?" Rabbit asked.

"Nothing." The red bird replied as he took some worms from the bowl with his wing, and ate some.

"Maybe it's time we take down the decorations in the Town Center." Tootie sat on a chair to accompany Red "Every bird in the island were waiting for you if we can take down the decorations."

"Tootie, that's too soon! What if Aggie comes back?" Red cried. "I want it to be like nothing's changed."

"Well, how does your worms taste?" Toots asked the red bird.

"Like empty nothingness. Girls, can you be addicted to crying?"

"Well, Tootie was once when we we're kids and she was crazily in love with me." Timmy chuckled as so was Tims.

Tootie glared at her boyfriend for telling all of their teammates about what happened to her when she was 10.

When they all saw her glaring, they didn't find it funny at all as Buttercup volunteered to take care, and punched Timmy on the shoulder.

"OW!" He yelped in pain. Then, turned to Tootie. "Alright, sorry."

"How about some chocolate grain cereal? Jerry suggested.

"Aggie loves that cereal. We ate them together." Red dropped his head on the table as he recalled the times he and Aggie ate her favorite cereal together.

"We'll pour you a bowl." Oggly smiled as he flew towards the cupboards.

"I tried. I can't even find the bag." Red said with his wing raised.

"They're in the cupboard behind snack box." Aggie said off-screen, which no one heard her.

"I hid it so well."

"Behind the snack box, Red!"

"Aggie would eat all of them! And now they're both gone!"

Aggie has been watching the despaired Red with her spying spell from her wand staff. She was inside a carriage that her mother, Bernadette Mondejar-Galido, drove.

"Oh Red, it's behind the snack box, don't be so dramatic!" Aggie growled as she turned her spying spell off. "Oh, why do you have to so cute idiot bird?" She cried as she missed him badly. Then, she sniffed Red's old maroon suit that he wore during the Harvest Festival. She smelled it bad. "Oh, Red! When was the last time you washed this thing?!"

"Agatha, keep it down." Bernadette shushed her as she drove the carriage. "We don't know who might be listening."

Aggie opened the door of the carriage, which it was already broken and fell. "Sorry. Nay."

"That's okay. As long as we're safe." Her mother said.

"Nay, where are we going?"

"To the place where we can prepare ourselves."

"And Tatay is gonna be there later?"

When her daughter mentioned about her father, Bernadette cleared her throat and lied. "Yes. He'll meet us there."

"Okay then." Then, Aggie noticed about the horse that pulled the carriage with them. "So, what's up with the horse?"

"What do you mean?" Bernadette asked, then turned to her front to see the horse panted in tiredness, and, suddenly, blew up to dust as it disappeared, which the carriage has nothing to be pulled, and the carriage began to veer out of control.

"Nay, what's going on?" Aggie asked in fear.

"It's the fritz!" Bernadette started to explain as the carriage began to change into smaller rides. "It's causing all kinds of energy weaken and fade." And then, the carriage itself vanished into thin air. "It's okay. We're all right as long as we have this blue street lights to guide us." Unfortunately, the blue street lights were blinked and went off. Everything around is now dark. "I guess we'll camp here for the night."

* * *

 **I don't really own the idea. Please don't give me bad reviews, I was only doing my work. Please review. Next chapter, soon.**

 **Translating words: Nay/Nanay: Mom/mother/mommy  
Tay/Tatay: Dad/father/daddy**


	7. Return home part 2

When Aggie and Bernadette placed some wood on the ground, Berndadette tried to rub the match stick with its box to make fire, but she failed when she rubbed the stick harder, making it snap into two. Bernadette sighed.

"I got this on, Nay." Aggie said as she held her wand staff, which its head was half, literally. She was about to recite the fire spell when her wand staff glowed with red magic.

Bernadette noticed it as she held her daughter's arm in panic. "Stop! It's corrupted!"

"What? No, no, no, it's fine! Don't worry about it. It does this all the time." Aggie kept her wand staff away from her mother as Bernadette tried to get it. "Xibalba never cared."

"Xibalba isn't here, Agatha." Bernadette wrestled her daughter to get the wand staff from her. "He didn't know what happened to your wand staff."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Aggie asked as she stopped wrestling her mother. "He's a dark god who owned this wand staff, and he's my friend who gave me this. What do you mean he didn't know?"

"I don't know, but only I know is your wand staff seems tainted by Precious' energy. It's the same energy I saw when I fought Denzel." Bernadette explained. She and her friends tried to retrieve the other half of the head of Aggie's wand staff from Denzel, but Precious possessed him and took control of his body to fight Bernadette. She walked towards her suitcase, and opened it to find something to set up a camp. "Now let's start a fire, and we'll head for our hideout in the morning. There must be some helpful in here." She pulled out a note that said. 'I missed you already' Bernadette threw the note and unuseful stuff in frustration. "Uh, did your father pack this with nothing but..." She pulled out a hand fan with a picture of Leo. Its caption read 'Miss you! Kisses OXOX Leo (your husband)'. "No." She threw the fan away, and groaned. Bernadette closed her suitcase, and noticed Aggie rubbing two sticks on the fire place. "What are you doing?"

"Staring a fire. Duh." Aggie rubbed the stick one more time, and the pile ignited.

"Did your father teach you that?" Bernadette asked.

"No, my friends did." Aggie explained.

"Which friends?"

"Many. Coop, Cot, the smurfs, the sheeps… Well, almost everybody in the team. They taught me a lot, like karate, flying, poofing stuff using magic without my wand staff, foraging for food, self-pity... Ya know, all the cool leader stuff. And now that's all I have." Suddenly, _Bernadette stamped out the fire with her foot, which Aggie gasped. "_ Wha— Nay! What are you doing?!"

"Ssshhhhhh!" Bernadette shushed her as she pointed the bushes.

While hiding in the bushes, Bernadette and Aggie watched the snakes scanning the area.

"It looks like they're just scouts." Bernadette whispered. "We'll let them—" When she turned around, she saw her daughter disappeared from her side. Then, she saw her sneaking behind the snakes.

"Nay, check it out." Aggie whispered excitingly as Bernadette feared. Aggie was about to attack the snake with her wand staff with another spell, which made the wand staff glowed red again.

Without thinking, Bernadette came out of the bushes, and yelled. "Agatha, no!"

The snakes saw Bernadette and Aggie, and crawled away.

"Ugh! Fine!" Aggie groaned as she chased the snakes and hid her wand staff. She grabbed a stick and jumped in front of the snakes. One of the snakes charged to attack her. "Stick Blast!" She swung the stick, hitting the snake into the air and Bernadette caught it.

With her commando moves and lightsaber combat that were taught by her friends, Aggie hit more snakes in the air.

"Agatha!" Bernadette ran towards her as she dodged to avoid the snakes.

Aggie span her stick while the final snake span another snake with his tail. The other snake was thrown on to Aggie's stick, and she shook it off. "I did it! I did it! Yeah! I did it!" She cheered for herself.

"Agatha, we need to get out of here immediately. I can't believe you would be so foolish as to let yourself get hurt." Bernadette put the stick down, and walked away in frustration. "Use your telekinesis to carry our things. I'm stress right now."

Aggie just watched her stressful mother go, and said. "Okay." She used her telekinesis to carry their belonging and followed her.

* * *

Into the forest, the mother and daughter were quiet for a minute. Aggie realized her mother was angry after she revealed herself to the snakes and fought them up.

"Uh, Nay, are you mad?" She broke the silence.

"No, I'm mad of what you did." Bernadette replied, then muttered. "Ugh, never listens to her mother."

"Come on, Nay! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is your recklessness has put us in harm's way."

"It's just a little danger. I've been in way worse than this with my friends."

"Well, your friends taught you bad examples."

Now, this made Aggie mad. "Nay, they taught how to defend myself, having fun and make new friends! What's so bad about that?"

"When your friends made you the leader, you want to do things your way." Bernadette scolded.

"That's so not true!" Aggie yelled, but then, she thought about it. "But do you think I put them in danger?"

Bernadette raised her head as she was shock that her daughter said such things. "Uh, no. Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Nay, I'm their leader. And wherever I go, even in dangerous places, they followed me no matter what… until now, actually."

"Agatha, the way I discovered, you made the Imaginary teams, and made new friends when you traveled different worlds and shared to them all about friendship, I think you're a great leader already." Bernadette placed her hand on his daughter's cheek.

"You really think so?" Aggie's eyes watered.

"I know so." Her mother gave her a warm smile. "Now, don't think about that. We should keep going until we…"


	8. Return home part 3

The mother and daughter stopped on their track as they arrived at their destination.

"Our hideout." Bernadette gasped.

Their hideout was a hexagonal-shaped building, made out of concrete for walls, crystals as roof and windows, and wood for doors. The hideout was surrounded by a small lake, and big flat rocks for pathway.

Bernadette and Aggie crossed the flat rocks, and entered the hideout. There were leaves and vines everywhere. Inside was looked like a jungle, except the surrounding was bright with two white bright lights hanging on the ceiling. There are also big rocks where they can sit, and two air conditioners in the walls.

"So, Nay, what are we going to do now?" Aggie asked as she carefully and slowly put their belongings down with her telekinesis.

"We'll have to go with plan B." Bernadette replied as she stood up on a high rock to turn on the air conditioner. It was hot inside.

"All right, Plan B. What's plan B?" Aggie sat on a large rock that looked like a bench.

"We'll talk about that after we get settled in. Look at you, you're covered in scratches. Let's fix you up." Bernadette took Red's maroon suit off of Aggie, and tore off one of its arms to make a bandage.

Aggie gasped in horror when she watched her mother ruined the one thing that she could remember her love interest. "What are you doing?!"

"Agatha, what do you want me to do? It's in tatters already." Bernadette tied the bandage around Aggie's right arm.

"Um, Nay? We're here now, how can we prepare ourselves to defeat Precious?" Aggie asked.

"We don't need to worry about that right now, Agatha. Our hideout is very well hidden." Bernadette pushed some bushes aside, revealing a vending machine, full of yummy snacks. "Now, what do you want? Do you want chocolates or potato chips?"

"What?"

"To eat, Agatha. Generations of Mondejars and… well, your father's generations have come here in times of danger." Bernadette explained. "We'll be safe for as long as it takes. Now, do you have any money?"

"Wait, so we're just going to hide?" Aggie stood up as she realized that her mother planned of hiding away from danger. "That's your plan B? That's a terrible plan B!"

"Your safety is my priority right now."

"Uh, I didn't just leave my friends just so you could give up! Come on, we could track those snakes back to Precious and end this whole thing!"

"Even if we were okay, we still wouldn't be strong enough to defeat your old selfish classmate. Our best bet is to lay low until the situation changes."

Now, Aggie realized that her mother was lying to her this whole trip about preparing themselves to fight Precious. "You lied to me." She paced away.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" Bernadette asked, fearing that her daughter might use her wand staff.

Aggie turned around to face her mother. "What else have you lied about, Nanay? I bet Tatay isn't even meeting us here!"

"You're father never knew about this, Agatha." Bernadette confessed. "Only the two of us knew. Precious won't stop until she finds this." She took out something from her pocket, and showed Aggie a circular vile with a golden ring with a red jewel on top of it.

That ring was the same ring that Aggie took out from inside of her wand staff when it was contaminated, and hid it in her closet from her house in Bird Island. Bernadette took the ring from her daughter's closet before Aggie arrived to tell her the news. The ring was Precious' family heirloom, and contained magical but dark powers that can drain powerful energies from enemies, and cast curses.

"Did you take that from my closet? And you're just carrying it around?" Aggie glared at her mother.

"It's too dangerous to do anything but stay." Bernadette said.

"No! I am not hiding here until I am old and gray like you! This has to mean something!" Aggie held up her wand staff as the head… or the half-penguin's body glowed red.

"No, Agatha! The wands are linked! She'll find us!" Her mother warned.

"Oh, like she won't find us with you carrying her family heirloom ring around! I defeated her twice! I can do it again!" Aggie yelled as she was about to use her wand staff and recited a spell. "Super speed escape beam!"

"AGATHA, STOP!" Bernadette shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHY?!" Aggie turned to her mother again. "What happened for being a warrior that Xibalba showed me in the wand staff owner tapestry room? In your tapestry, I saw you fighting a man that has the same ring he wore, and you used some kind of spell to remove that ring from him!"

"I was never a warrior, Agatha! I was a happy-go-lucky girl like you." Bernadette said as tears formed in her eyes. "And then Precious' father and the rest of his family cursed my family, and killed my father and four of my brothers."

Aggie froze in shock with her mouth agape and her wand staff was still in position to cast a spell. She lowered her wand staff as Bernadette walked over to a stone bench. She sat down, and covered up her face with her hands.

"I thought Grandpa and one of my uncles died with heart attack, another uncle died with lung cancer, and the other two died by gun accident." Aggie said meekly.

"Oh, Agatha. It's part of the Flores' curse to my family." Bernadette sighed sadly.

Aggie sat down besides her mother. After a pause, when Aggie realized Precious' family was so evil, she placed her wand staff on her mother's lap, and the two smiled at each other briefly.

"Tell me, please." Aggie begged her mother to tell her what happened.

"I was about your age or younger when it happened. I didn't know what to do, so I spoke to Desdemona." Bernadette explained.

Aggie's eyes widened with confusion and disbelief "'Desdemona' Desdemona? You mean, Desdemona Mondejar? But she's been dead for hundreds of years!

"No. Desdemona's alive. And I made a deal with her."

* * *

 **This is the end of "Return home". I'm not able to upload more chapters sooner, until I'll know if you want me to continue. Pls rveview.**

 **See you soon.**


	9. Mondejar rule part 1

**This chapter is not all about Aggie and the I teams, it's about Aggie's mother, Bernadette Mondejar. It's about her story of how her connection with one of Aggie's old classmates' family affected this story and the Mondejar history. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S.: One of Aggie's teammates from Back-up I teams made an appearance.**

* * *

Many years ago, a 22-year-old Bernadette is in her room of her home, sitting down on her bed, and holding a picture of herself with her family. Her parents, six sisters, and five brothers. In this day, it's been years since the curse was laid in her family. Her father and one of her brothers died of heart attack, another brother died of cancer, and last two died of gunshots in different accidents. The Mondejar family has one boy left, who has a condition of his brain that didn't grow to maturity.

Bernadette loved her father the most. She, her sisters, and mother missed him and the four brothers so much. Her mother, sisters, and brother have nothing to do, but to accept their deaths, and tried to move on. But for Bernadette… No. She never moved on. She vowed revenge for his father and brothers. She wanted to use her wand staff to kill whoever laid a curse to her family. Her wand staff has a head that was a big pink heart with a red cross behind it, and its handle was white with red cross pattern all over it. Then, she took out a large thick book from her bookshelf, which it was entitled 'Book of Spells'. The book was brown with a golden lock, and its pages were light brown. When Bernadette flipped the pages to look for a spell, there were yellow tapes all over a chapter that said. 'Do not cross', which this gave Bernadette an idea.

One morning, Bernadette went out of her home with a backpack on her back, and held her wand staff to find the old man who gave her the wand staff and the Book of Spells. She traveled through her father's field, where it was near the forest. When Bernadette almost entered the forest, she heard an old man crying from a tree besides her. She looked behind the tree, and saw the old man wearing a giant yellow sombrero and blue coat. He was white mustache and beard, long nose, and blue eyes, which it was now full of tears. He's the old man who gave her and her father the wand staff and the book of Spells.

"Oh, Mr. Xander, are you okay?" Bernadette asked.

Xander looked up to Bernadette. "No! Your father's gone!"

"I know." Bernadette shook her head down.

"And he's never coming back!" The old man sobbed.

"No, he isn't"

"And I really like him too."

"I know you're upset. So am I. But right now, I really need your help. I need you to help me to open this chapter." She opened the book, and showed Xander the chapter with 'do not cross' line tape.

Xander's eyes widened when he recognized that chapter. "Oh, you should not open that chapter. It contained dark magic. I hope you didn't recite the 'Last Spell'"

"No, I didn't, but I need a spell that can destroy creatures that was mortal and immortal."

"Oh, you can't ask me. I only knew basic magic of the wand staff and how to use it of your own. To let you teach this dark magic, you need to ask from whoever made this chapter."

"But, all of my ancestors are dead, including Papa, how can I ask whoever made this chapter?"

"Actually, not all are dead. Come with me."

* * *

Xander stood up, and lead Bernadette with him to the forest. Not so deep of the forest, there was a big tree with many colorful fireflies flying around the tree. It has two windows and a door. Xander opened the door as he and Bernadette entered. The room of the tree is full of magic artifacts, like masks, potions, magic cauldron, etc. Xander opened a small box, and took out a pink amulet.

"What's this?" Bernadette asked.

"This is a magical amulet that can trap magical humans in there." Xander explained as he gave the amulet to the young woman. "But there is only one trapped human there, and it's one of your ancestors who wrote the forbidden chapter, and it was only be summoned by a descendant."

"But how can I summon it?" Bernadette asked.

Xander took the Book of Spells from her, and flipped the pages to find the spell. He stopped when he found it. "Aha!" He pointed the spell to Bernadette. "Here. The summoning spell. Use your wand staff to cast the spell, and point it towards the amulet. I better leave you now when you're ready."

When Xander left Bernadette in the room and shut the door, Bernadette took a deep breath first, then held her wand staff to point it to the amulet, while holding the Book of Spells with her other hand. She cleared her throat as she recited the spell.

 _Summoned spirit who lived years ago_  
 _Show thyself with eyes the glow_  
 _Free thy dread soul from its prison,_  
 _Once more shall thee be risen!_

Suddenly, her wand staff glowed and blasted out some kind of magical beam to the amulet. The amulet rose as it glowed, and Bernadette's shadow changed its shape into a taller shadow with red eyes. Bernadette was scared at first, thinking the shadow might attack her, but the shadow was… stretching, like it was been cramping inside the amulet for too long.

"Are you… Desdemona?" Bernadette started to ask.

"Yes, I am." The shadow stopped stretching. "How long have I been here?"

"Uh, like, two hundred-and-a-half years?" Bernadette replied.

This made Desdemona coughed in surprise."Two hundred-and-a-half years?! Hmm, no wonder I've been trapped in that amulet for so long." When her red eyes spotted Bernadette's wand staff, she asked her descendant. "So, you're the new owner of the wand staff?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, it's just you're far too young to be the next owner of the wand staff, unless... Oh, no. Unless your father – is he...?" Desdemona wanted to ask Bernadette if her father was dead, which the little girl sniffed with tears on her eyes, and nodded. "I see. I lost my father, too, when I was not much older than you." Desdemona said with tears in her eyes.

"Ever since there was a curse laid in my family, Papa and four of my brothers died, I wanted to avenge them. I wanted to get rid of this curse so we could live in peace!" Bernadette cried.

"I know how you feel." Desdemona said.

"But that's not why I'm here. I need you to teach me one of the spells from your... forbidden chapter."

"'Forbidden'? Is that what they're calling my chapter?"

Yeah, sorry. I didn't name it. But the point is I need a spell that can destroy something that are both mortal and immortal of any kind."

Desdemona gasped. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It's my only hope." Bernadette begged.

"Well, the spell you seek requires a magical contract. I can give it to you. But once your enemy or your enemies' relatives are killed, you must give me something in return."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"My freedom."

"What?!" Bernadette was shock.

"Oh, I know. It's a lot to ask." The shadow chuckled. "But... I've just been here so long, all by myself. I want to buy my own food or those rose bushes at the gardens."

"But you're trap in Xander's amulet. I can't free you." Bernadette told great-great-great-great-grandmother.

"A contract between two Mondejars is stronger than any magical artifacts. Now, do you want to learn the spell?" Desdemona stretched her arm at her side since she can't extend her arm to Bernadette because of being a shadow.

Bernadette smiled as she placed her hand on the wall, aligning with Desdemona's shadowy hand. A magic black ribbon wrapped around their arms with wind blowing their hair. After a few moments, the ribbon vanished as the wind stopped blowing.

"Come close." Desdemona said as Bernadette leaned her ear towards the shadow. Desdemona told Bernadette about the spell she asked and how to use it.

"Thank you." Bernadette smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Now, will you excuse me?" Desdemoa said before her shadow changed to Bernadette's shadow, leaving Bernadette to wonder.

"Where are you?" She called her great-great-great-great-grandmother, but it was still quiet. Remembering the deal, Bernadette secretly took the amulet, and hid it inside her bag.

Before leaving the tree, Bernadette checked the area if Xander was there, but he was not, so it was Bernadette's chance to escape with the amulet.

Unbeknownst to her, Xander was behind his tree all along, and with no one seeing him, he transformed to his true form as a dark god of Mexico, Xibalba.

"What are you up to, Bernadette?" He wondered as he watched Bernadette running back to her town.


	10. Mondejar rule part 2

The next day, Bernadette rode on her pet goat's back towards the mansion of the Flores family, bringing a basket and her wand staff, without letting her family know where she went.

Some of the family members saw Bernadette approaching in front of the gate. She hopped off from her goat, opened a basket, and laid down a blanket on the ground. She sat down as she took out eating utensils, a cup, and a steak, her favorite food, and began to eat slowly a properly. The Flores family were

"Uh, can we help you?" One of the members asked.

Bernadette took a slice from the steak, and said before eating it. "I wish to speak to the leader."

"the leader?!" Another family member snickered as everybody laughed.

"SILENCE!"

A loud voice was heard as the mad open the doors of the mansion. He walked down the stairs, and the crowd moved aside to give him space to get through. He stopped in front of Bernadette, and showed himself. "Hello, young Mondejar."

I presume you're the leader of this family." Bernadette guessed.

"Yes, but my real name is Prem Flores."

"Prem, hu?" She ate another slice of steak, then spotted a golden ring with a red jewel around his finger. "Nice ring you've got there."

"Oh, yes." Prem raised his ring finger with the ring to let Bernadette see it clearly. "This ring is special to me and my family. It's been our family heirloom for generations. It has many special powers, like when I cursed your family, draining and releasing magic, and destroying enemies on its owner's path."

Bernadette wanted to release her anger on Prem, but she tried to calm herself down that anger wasn't the answer as she exhaled. "Yes. It looks good on you."

"What do you want, and why are you here?"

"I want you and your family to leave our town immediately or face the consequences."

"Your father couldn't defeat us, and neither can you!" One of Prem's sisters snapped.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bernadette stood up, and took out her wand staff, pointing at Prem.

"We're not afraid of your little wand magic!" Another one of Prem's sisters scoffed.

"Yeah. Their magic is weak, like her dad." Another relative added.

"Once Prem has the ring, there's nothing you can do about it to defeat us!" A cousin chuckled as the rest of the family laughed maniacally at her.

Bernadette's hands shook rapidly as she was scared, but she has to be brave… just for her father and brothers, and she cleared her throat before reciting the spell.

 _I call the darkness unto me  
from deep space to Earth and sea_

The amulet from Bernadette's bag glowed.

 _For the things of the people who are abundant  
Break something that was important_

Dark clouds appeared in the sky, and Bernadette's wand staff form electricity around it.

 _To avenge my love,  
I crush my heart to dying dove  
To summon a deadly wound that will never healed,  
to see my hated enemy killed!_

After reciting the spell, Bernadette realized she has no instincts to kill, and even killing wasn't the answer to avenge her father and brothers. She was not that kind of person.

"Enough of this nonsense." Prem was about to summon some kind of magic from his ring.

Bernadette had another idea. Instead of hitting Prem with her magic on him, she pointed her wand staff to the other direction, firing an energy blast and hit Prem's ring, and he knocked over to the ground. The ring was removed from his finger as it flew in the air, and Bernadette caught it with her hand. The amulet had stopped glowing.

The whole Flores family gasped in horror to see the ring was now in Bernadette's hand.

"THE RING! It's with her now!" One of the members shouted in fear. Without the ring heirloom, the family was no longer invincible.

The whole family ran away, out of the town, fearing that they will be hurt. Some members were running, and some are getting in their vehicles and drove far away from the town as possible.

Defeated and there's nothing he can do to retrieve his ring back, Prem stood up, dusted himself off, and ran away angrily, trying to catch up with his family as he hopped on the car, where his parents were already there, and drove away.

She can't believe. The family who cursed her family was gone. Bernadette did it. She finally brought justice to her family. She still has the ring on her hand. The ring has stopped glowing since it wasn't with its owner anymore. She clutched the ring angrily and whispered. "It had to be done."

* * *

 **Well, that could be Bernadette's story for now. Once again, this isn't my idea. I know this scene was from 'SvTFOE: Moon the Undaunted', but to make it different, I changed some scenes, dialogues, and the spell. The next chapter will be focused on the I teams. And I'm begging, please review. No bad reviews or criticism, please. I will get hurt and realize that I have no purpose of making this story. That's why I changed some scenes from the original show so this story would be different from the original series of Star vs the Forces of Evil, and it won't be called 'Copyrights'. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. The imaginary teams

Two days later, Red was still in the I teams HQ kitchen. He hadn't move out, not even a single second. It's a good thing he's been eating oatmeal, seeds, and worms while he was there, but he was still sad and desperate without Aggie around, and hadn't sleep in days. The rest of the I teams were the feeling the same, not as worse than Red.

The I teams noticed the desperate and sleepless red bird slouching on the dinning table.

"Alright, that's it, Red! You gotta get out of the kitchen! Right now!" Skipper commanded as few of the members approached the red bird.

"Skipper, not now. Leave me alone." Red groaned sadly, but his friends grabbed him by his wings and dragged him from the chair.

"Red, buddy, with you staying in the kitchen and not sleeping for days isn't going to bring Cousin Aggie back." Bomb said.

"Yeah, and if you keep doing that, you'll end being miserable, just like Aggie." Tom added.

"Why do I care? We could be even." Red didn't care what his teammates said.

"Stop it, Red! You're making yourself worst!" Joseline shouted.

Skully flew from Jake's shoulder, and flapped still in mid-air "We're all upset that Aggie…"

The green parrot was cut off when he mentioned Aggie's name, Danger Mouse started to have a nervous breakdown. "Aggie, Aggie, Aggie has gone bye-bye."

"Oh no, you did it, Skully!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oops." Skully felt bad about what he had done.

"Quickly, Penfold, the jelly!" Sunday threw a jar of strawberry jelly to the hamster.

Penfold ran towards his best friend, and showed him the strawberry jelly jar. "Oh look, Chief, there a jar of strawberry jelly. Your favorite."

Danger Mouse snapped out from craziness, and saw the jelly jar. "Jelly? Jelly! Mine!" The white mouse took the jar, opened the lid, and took a scoop of jelly with his finger, and ate it.

"Please, Red, for all those less sleep, and stress all the time is not healthy for you. You should take some rest, please." Stella begged, worrying for her friend.

"We should just accept it." Hunter said.

"No, she'll be back! I know she will! We'll just wait! We can't just give up!" Red cried.

"Forget it, Red, she's gone." Cheese Sandwich said. "I had never been so sad like this for many years, but we'll just move on."

"Yes, and since Aggie left, maybe we should take care of the teams ourselves." Fancy Pants added with his fancy voice, which Rarity admired him. "Maybe Skipper and Skenda should be the leaders from now on."

"Hey, Fancy Shmancy Pants, who are you going to tell who could be the new leader?" Sylvester glared at the fancy unicorn. "Aggie was always been the leader! Always and forever! We can't replace her!"

"Well, I never!" Fancy Pants stomped his hoof. "I never said we should replace her!"

"He was trying to help." Rarity defended her husband.

"Well, we can't just discuss about that." Pico raised his hand. "Let's just discuss why Aggie left us, what does she mean 'probably forever', and where is she now."

"My guardian here is right." Paco said. "We have to find Aggie. I think she needs our help."

"But how can we find her? She could be anywhere." Rabba asked.

"Think. Think. Think." Both Pooh and Pon patted their own heads to think, like they usually do.

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 remembered that Aggie had a tracker with her. "Wait, I think Numbuh 1.5 has her own tracker. We can track her down!"

"That's a good idea, Numbuh 1, but is that her tracker?" Numbuh 5 pointed Aggie's tracker on Numbuh 1's shoe.

Numbuh 1 lifted one of his shoes, and saw Aggie's tracker. "Oh, she's so smart like a kid, despite being a young adult."

"Aggie didn't want herself to be found by us." Kelski guessed.

Tinkerbell thought it over as she had an idea. "Hey, what if we should look at Aggie's things in her room to find some clues, so we could know where Aggie is and we can help her."

"Uh, is it wrong to sneak to others' rooms and interfere with their private things?" Cubby asked.

"Yep, but this group represented the Element of Curiosity." Tankerblush reminded everyone as she shook her ID and element around her neck with pride. "We're just curious about why Aggie left in a hurry, and what could be the problem, so let's just find some clues in her room. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and Perawankle agreed as they followed Tankerblush to Aggie's room.

The rest of the I teams shrugged as they don't have other choice to follow the 11.1st Main group.

"And then, we're going to clean Agafya's room after we make a mess." Lydia said.

* * *

When they arrived in her room, the I teams started to look for clues around the place. Under Aggie's bed, in her drawers, in her closets, in her secret rooms, everywhere. Only they found were papers and files about each member's profile. They were surprised that Aggie spent her whole life making profiles for her friends and/or teammates. There were full names, birthdays, genders, families, friends, enemies, etc., but still are no clues.

"Oh, if only Aggie had a diary, we'll be able to find out more of Aggie's information." Ruby said.

"Well, she never had a diary, because she hates diaries." Josalan replied. "And we can't blame her for that."

Then, Ginger pulled one of Aggie's drawers to find more clues, but the drawer is full of folders with files. While staring at them, she spotted a picture between two folders. She slipped it out, and looked at the picture. There was a little female human who has wings, and wore white clothes, pink helmet, and pink roller skates. She was accompanied by many different kinds of vehicles, and they were all smiling in the picture.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" The hen called her friends as the I teams gathered around.

"What is it, Ginger?" Yin asked.

Ginger showed her teammates the picture of many cars and a little human.

"Wow, so many cars!" Renda exclaimed.

"I have never seen these cars before." Reco added. "I wish I have those as toy cars."

"Who are those cars?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginger replied.

"So are we." Babs added, still knitting. "We never saw those things before."

"What's that tiny white dot with pink above and below it and with wings?" Tigger pointed a tiny little human.

"I believe it's Aggie." Phineas answered, then shock that the leader of the I teams and friends in in the picture with many cars. "Aggie? What is Aggie doing there?"

Baby Sylvester examined the photo, and wondered. "Do you think Aggie knew those cars?"

"That's impossible!" Kowalski exclaimed in disbelief. "Aggie never had friends when she was a child."

"Hey, what about us?!" Bunty snapped, referring to her and her groupmates.

"Or us?" Numbuh 4 added, referring to him and his groupmates.

"Baaaaaaa!" Shaun raised his hoof, reminding the smart penguin that he and his groupmates were friends with Aggie when she was three years old.

"Alright, fine, you three honorary groups are Aggie's old friends!" Kelda shouted. "But this doesn't make sense." She looked at the photo again. "Aggie never told us that she befriended cars."

"And she never told us she can skate." Coop added as he pointed little Aggie's pink helmet and pink skating shoes. "I mean, look at her and that helmet, and she wore roller skates."

"She never skated when she visited our world, and the park has a skating rink." Cot stated. "If she can skate, why she hadn't told us or showed us her skills of roller skating?"

"Probably she's shy or she hadn't skate for many years." Flerk stated. "I mean, you look at her." He pointed the picture. "She looks very young at that time."

"I think Aggie was 6 years old." Sundai noticed the date of the photo '2006'. "I think she met them before she met us."

Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 1.5 met us when she was 8 years old, 2 months before her ninth birthday, and a year later, she ran off."

"And Aggie worked with the Tweetys and met us when she was nine, and later after our escape from the farm, she ran off." Babs remembered.

"Don't forget Aggie told us that she met Shaun, Bitzer, and the other sheeps when she was three." Baby Bugs said. "But she just disappeared a week after meeting them."

"So, we already know Aggie befriended that 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Honorary groups before she created the I teams." Owly cleared it out. "The questions now are: Who are these cars, how Aggie met them, are they her friends, and when was that happened?"

In her own business, Lightning Dash narrowed her eyes to look closely at the picture. Besides a six-year-old Aggie was a red racecar with familiar blue eyes. "I think I recognized that red car."

Rainbow Dash looked at her older daughter. "You do? When?"

Lightning Dash haven't told her parents or anyone about that anymore, until she realized she accidentally gave them a clue. She sighed in defeat. " I… kinda… accidentally opened a portal with Aunt Twilight's dimensional remote when I practiced my speed of flying, and a knocked it to the ground."

"Oh, sooooooo clumsy there, young pegasus lady." Smoove Move said with his groovy voice.

"Whatever, Uncle Smoove." Lightning Dash rolled her eyes. "And I accidentally entered that portal, where I saw that car, until I flew back into the portal before it disappeared."

"Lightning, remember our rules, don't use the remote without our leader's permission," Prism reminded. "Especially from Auntie Twilight and Auntie Aggie."

"I didn't use it, Prism, I accidentally activated it, that's all!" Lightning Dash snapped, making Prism leaped backward in fear, and almost cried.

"Lightning, stop yelling at your sister like that!" Maltor yelled.

"Stop yelling, Maltor!" Kira shouted as she covered her ears.

"She's not yelling!" Jolie defended the guardianotter.

"Knock it off, all of you!" Bubbles screamed. "I hate it when you guys fight!" She shed a tear.

Suddenly, a red siren alarmed was lit, and the alarm went alarmed.

"What was that?" Raa inquired in panic.

"Intruders!" Private spied on their scope. "I think they're above our HQ."

"And they came from nowhere!" Numbuh 5 watched the scanner. "They just appeared without a trace!"

"I think they came from portals." Perry stated.

"We have to get up there to see what's going on!" Jack Skellington suggested.

"We'll handle it." Skepper volunteered.

The guardianpenguin's words made his parents gasped.

"Skepper," Skipper approached his guardian son. "When you said 'we', you mean…"

"We, new generations, will go up there to check what's going on." Kowalda explained as the members of the new generation gathered around.

"Oh no, not gonna happened." SmurfWillow disagreed. "We, grown-ups, have to do it. You kids stay here where it's safe."

"SmurfWillow is right, kids." Mavis agreed. "I also don't want Dennis to get hurt."

"Mommy, we can handle." Dennis said. "I fought those big meanie bats before." He turned into a bat, and made a pouty-bat face. "Please."

Mavis can't resist a pouty-bat face, especially from her own son. Dracula noticed both his daughter and grandson as he advised her. "Mavey, please, let little Denisovich join the patrol with the other new generation members. It's going to be a new experience. It would be a thrill of a lifetime for him."

The vampiress looked at her dad, then looked at her son. Then, she looked at her human husband if it's okay. Johnny nodded, agreeing to let Dennis patrol. She sighed in defeat and worried. "Alright."

"Yay!" The little dhampire jumped in the air happily.

"If the others agree to this."

The kids looked at the grown-ups to wait if they let them patrol outside. The grown-ups glanced at one another, most especially the parents, and they all smile.

"I think they're old enough to do a patrol." Chet said.

"I agree with you." Saltor added.

"Just like old times when we were their age." Petunia remembered.

I guess it settled!" Chyna shrugged "But you all have to stay close with each othrr."

"We will!" The new generations saluted.

"Can I join too?" a hand raised behind the grown-ups. They turned around and saw a standing young Ben Solo raised his hand.

Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, wanted to patrol with the new generation members at his age, but, having the same blood of a Jedi, his parents and uncle feared that he might get hurt if they let him, but he will be angry and having a tantrum if they won't, which they feared the most if the young one turned to the dark side. Luke, Han, and Leia gathered around to talk about it while Ben and the rest of the team were waiting for their decision.

"What do you think?" Luke asked.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Leia said.

"But I don't want him to be miserable if we don't allow him."

"Hey, I patrolled myself before I met all of you." Han confessed. "Smuggling was my thing with Chewie, but I can do patrol back in Hoth."

"I did the same thing in the same planet, remember?" Luke reminded.

"Okay, Ben got all of his personalities from us, so… it wouldn't hurt if we just let him for once." Leia sighed in defeat.

"Just give him a chance if this is just once in a life time." Her twin brother suggested as the three adults nodded.

Leia turned and bended down to face her son. "Okay, sweetie, you can go with them, but stay close to your friends."

"Yes, mommy." Ben nodded as Leia kissed his forehead.

Smurfette stepped forward. "I think we should go too. These kids need adult supervision, just in case."

"I'm with her too." Hefty volunteered as he wrapped an arm around Smurfette's shoulders, amd she blushed.

"Thanks, you two." Prenda thanked. "It means a lot for our kids."

Just then, the alarm buzzed again as the scanner revealed the intruders were so close to their HQ.

"We don't have much time. Let's move!" Baby Bugs commanded.

The members of the new generation and the two smurfs marched towards elevator that lead above the location of the HQ, and grabbed their purple leafy masked to hide their faces and took wooden weapons like spears, bow and arrow, and ropes.

"Good luck. Make sure you know the secret password!" Kelda reminded.

"Yes, mom!" Kelski and Kowalda replied to their mother.

The elevator lifted them up above the HQ.

A large circular elevator rose from the ground, and jumped out of it.

"Alright, let's go over there." Skinda whispered as she pointed the jungle part, near the beach. "You know what to do."

They all quickly sneaked in the small jungle and hid behind the plants and trees.


	12. I teams meet Cars and fishes part 1

**It is a kind of a sequel of three of my stories. One was from Angry birds, second was from Cars, and third was from Finding Dory, which I haven't made yet. So, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Very early morning in the world of cars, and in Radiator Springs.

An unknown machine blasted some kind of green energy, making a circular portal.

"Are you sure this portal will take us to wherever Aggie is right now?" Lightning McQueen asked.

"I am certainly sure." Finn McMissile said. "15 years ago, C.H.R.O.M.E. built this machine to open portals of any world in the universe. Baldwin Hayes told me that Aggie was the first one to test it when it was first functioned..., and she was also the first one to use a shrink ray."

"So that's how she got into _our_ world." Nemo, a young clownfish, stated. He and his two fish companions are in a fish bowl.

"So, let me get this straight." Marlin, Nemo's father, tried to clarify. "You are saying that Aggie was a human, who just tested that portal and some kind of device that make her small, and sent her to our world for a day."

"And let me get this straight to you that you have no idea Aggie was a human?" Sarge inquired.

"Well, we didn't know she wasn't a fish when she has a bubble around her head and two dorsal fins on her back." The older clownfish admitted.

"That was a glass helmet, so she can breathe under water, man." Fillmore corrected.

"And the dorsal a-fins you were a-saying were her a-wings, but a-she can't fly." Luigi added.

"Do we have a friend name Aggie?" Dory, a blue tang fish, asked.

"Yes, Dory, she was actually a small human who helped us find your parents." Nemo reminded.

"Oh. I do remember that we befriended a small white unknown fish before we found my parents."

"That was Aggie." Marlin stated.

"Okay. Um… Why are we here and how did we get here anyway?"

"Does your have a problem?" Sheriff asked.

"Dory is suffered from short-term memory loss." Marlin explained. "So, she has problems remembering stuff."

"But…" Nemo added, supporting Dory's condition. "She can try harder to remember."

"Thanks, Nemo." Dory smiled.

"Anyway, Dory, first, 13 years ago, we found Aggie, and she helped us finding your parents" Marlin explained step-by-step. "We wanted to thank her next day, but we found out she was gone."

"Mm-hmm, I remember now."

"And we've been looking for her for 13 years, until we saw a small portal from the sand."

"Keep going. I think I'm starting to remember!"

"You, me, and Nemo accidentally get sucked into it, and we ended up here as these so-called cars put us in a fishbowl so we can have water. We told them that we know Aggie, and we want to see her again to thank for the help, and they told us she was a human, which she was a friendly one."

Dory tried to remember that, until she gasped. "Aggie! I remember her now! She's a human who helped us find my parents. I wanted to thank her for everything! Oh, she was a sweet friendly human girl."

"And that's why these fellas found a way to make a portal to see her again." Nemo added.

"There's a portal? Where?"

"I can't wait see Aggie again." Mater sniffed. "I missed her so much."

"We all do, Mater." Holley comforted him.

"I missed that human a lot." Doc rolled forward to join the others. "I shouldn't doubted Aggie in the very beginning that she was harmless, and she's one of my best students."

"And she was like a sister to me, Doc." Lightning confessed, wiping a tear from his hood with his tire. "I really missed her too."

"Alright, listen up everyone." Doc commanded. "We've got one shot at this. When we entered the portal, we can't go back here, but if we see Aggie again, there might be a chance that she can help us return home. Who wants to stay here to watch over the town?"

"Red and I will stay here, and in-charge of the town." Lizzie volunteered. "There will be more customers coming today."

"Good, but who's gonna carry these fishes?" Doc pointed the fishbowl on a table.

"Doc, maybe it would be best if I'll carry the fish bowl with my tow cable." Mater said, showing his tow cable.

Everyone realized Mater carrying the fishbowl with his tow cable would be a bad idea. His not careless and bad, but if he swings the bowl, the fishes will run out of water and fell.

"Um, Mater, how about I will carry the fishbowl this time?" Sally volunteered.

"Shoot, sure do Miss Sally." Mater nodded.

Sally carefully placed the fishbowl on top of her head, and Guido and Sarge tied the rope around her and the fishbowl so it won't fall.

"Thanks, you guys." She thanked.

"Okay, everyone. We have to get going before the portal running out of energy." Ramone announced. Then, he rolled aside to let Flo go first. "Ladies first."

"Ramone, you are still gentleman." Flo commented as she entered the portal first.

"Alright, you little ones, be ready for what is happening." Sally warned the fishes on her head .

"Thanks for the warning, Miss Sally." Dory said before Sally rolled through the portal.

Then, followed by Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Sheriff, Finn, Holley, Mater, Doc, and Lightning.

But before Lightning can enter, he looked back at Lizzie and Red. "Are you sure you two can handle everything?"

"Trust us, hot-rod, I'm married to the founder of the town, and Red was a big helper. We can handle it." Lizzie said.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." Lightning waved his tire, and entered the portal.

"Say 'hi' to Aggie for us." The old Ford Model T requested before the portal closed.

* * *

Just then, the cars and fishes arrived in a world where the ground was sandy, behind them was the ocean, and ahead of them was a small forest; they arrived on an island.

"Umm, I hate to ask, man, but, is this the right world?" Fillmore asked.

"Non penso che questo sia il posto." Guido said.

"Guido thinks this is not the place where Aggie is." Luigi added.

"I don't understand." Finn thought the portal lead them to a wrong world. "I already install the location of which world Aggie was, but I'd never thought it didn't work."

Marlin groaned in frustration. "Ugh! So, how can we get out of this world now?!"

Suddenly, a large pointy stick fell in front them, coming out from nowhere. They were startled and looked to see where it was coming from. Only they saw were trees. But then, two more sharp stick fell in front as they tried to avoid them.

"Take cover!" Finn warned.

Everyone drove in the small forest, avoiding more large sticks that were launched at them, and hid in the tall grass and bushes. Sally tried to keep the fishbowl balanced so the water won't spilled.

When they were hiding, Lightning slowly lifted his hood from the grass if they are more intruders.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Nemo held his father's fin in frightened.

"Get behind me." Marlin shoved his son behind him, protecting him.

Suddenly, a big caterpillar-like creature with sharp teeth, 'hairy' body, and red eyes appeared from the bushes, and roared at the cars.

The cars and fishes gasped in frightened as the cars drove away back to the beach, where more pointy sticks nearly launched onto them. Then, few more large sticks surrounded the cars, and a lasso tied the top of the sticks together to trap them. The big caterpillar rounded up the trapped cars and three fishes.

As prepared spies, Finn took out his pistols from his sides, and Holley took out her tasers from both of her tires, ready to shoot the giant creature if ever it will attack.

The caterpillar sneered at them one more time before it was lifted from the ground.

Then, more creatures came out of nowhere. Flew, swung, and ran out from the trees and bushes with their weapons on their hands, flippers, hooves, wings, and paws. Their faces were covered with blue-purple leafy masks, with two holes so their eyes can see. The masked creatures came forward towards their prisoners.

One of them, possibly the leader, slowly walked forward the cars with a pointy stick, and sniffed them, wondering what they are.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sheriff glared at the masked creature, trying to protect his friends.

The leader used the stick to shove Sheriff aside, and pointed Lightning. "Him." The leader extended its flipper towards Lightning, and pulled him away from the others.

"McQueen!" Mater exclaimed worriedly for his best friend as he tried to reach for him, but a few masked creatures pointed their weapons at him to held him back in their trap.

The masked creatures pulled the red racecar even farther from his friends. A little fear inside of him, Lightning reversed back to his friends' trap to stay with them to make sure they're not hurt. The creatures stepped back a little to avoid the car.

The masked creatures moved aside as one of them leaned closer to Lightning, and stared at him in the eyes.

Lightning's blue eyes blinked when he stared at those two moderate cerise eyes as they blinked as well. In his mind, Lightning remembered those eyes, back in his world.

 _*flashback*_

 _Around Willy's Butte, Lightning and Doc were practicing laps._

 _That was until Lightning missed a turned, and ended up slipping and falling into the cactus pit._

 _Doc halted on the edge of the pit, and laughed at Lightning for missing another turn and falling into the cacti. "Don't worry. I'll get Mater."_

 _When Doc left, Lightning spat the spikes of the cactus out from his mouth, and groaned in pain with more spikes on his face._

 _Just then, he noticed a pair of eyes in a cactus pile as they stared at him. His blue eyes met moderate cerise eyes, and stared at them for a few seconds before the creature ran off._

 _"No, no, no, wait. Don't go." Lightning chased the mysterious creature as he tried to hold the pain of the cactus spikes on his face. "Wait. Wait, who are you? Don't be afraid." He noticed that the creature can fly, and headed towards the circular green portal. "Hey, you can't go in there."_

 _But the creature entered the portal and suddenly disappeared. Lightning noticed a light-blue feather from the ground, and realized it belonged to that mysterious creature._

 _*end of flashback*_

Lightning closed his eyes, and shook his hood to snapped out to reality. The racecar recognized those eyes. The same moderate cerise eyes that he saw a while ago. "It's you." He gasped in surprised.

The masked creature slowly took off the masked with its hoof, revealed its face. It was a light-blue pegasus pony with red, orange, and yellow mane, and eyelashes, determining to be a girl.

"You're… a pony!" The red racecar exclaimed as he turned to his friends. "She's a pony!"

The cars, except Doc, and fishes never heard or recognized a pony before. Doc was the only one who knew about ponies, which he taught Lightning about them.

Then, all of the masked creatures removed their masks, revealing their faces. All of them are kids and matured babies, except two. Some of them are guardians of any species, depending on the species of their wards., some are penguins, some are hatchlings, some are ponies, there are also a dolphin, a baby fairy, two skeletons, two ragdolls, bunnies, ducklings, a kitten, a baby piglet, even a baby Tasmanian devil, perfectly harmless, platypi, and human children.

The cars and fishes gasped in amazed that they just discovered there are more different creatures existed in the universe than their own species.

The light-blue pegasus looked clearly at the red racecar, and recognized him. "This is him! This is the car I was telling you about." The other kids gasped delightfully as they kept staring at their prisoners. The filly stepped forward at Lightning, and introduced herself with a small bow. "I'm Lightning Dash."

"Hi. I'm Lightning McQueen." The racecar greeted back

What a coincidence! The filly and the racecar had the same first names.

"Wow, sis. A coincidence, huh?" Thunder Dash landed beside his twin sister. "Two Lightnings in a pod." He laughed.

"Knock it off, Thunder!" Lightning Dash punched her brother with her hoof on his face.

One of the three blue hatchlings, Jay, walked forward towards the prisoners.

"Jay, be careful." Samon warned.

The little hatchling nodded as he came a little forward, and asked. "Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

"Are you going to kidnap us? Put us in cages?" Another blue hatchling, Jake, added.

"Eat us?!" Jim screamed as his friends and brothers stared at him. "What? Maybe they would."

"What? No. We're not gonna eat you, kidnap you or anything." Holley said. "We're just here to see our friend."

"And who could that be? Who's your friend?" Poof narrowed his eyes and pointed his rattle wand on the prisoners.

"Maybe you might not heard of her, but she's our human friend with wings, and her name is Agatha Galido." Doc replied.

The children lowered their weapons, their eyes widened in shock and gasped silently. These cars and three fishes in the fishbowl knew their leader and friend, Aggie? How did they know Aggie? She never told them that she has friends that she never mentioned before. The children thought that if the prisoners knew Aggie and befriended her before, they can't attack them.

"Wait, you know Aunt Aggie?" Cinnamon Stick asked.

"Well, yes." Sally Carrera said. "You know Aggie too."

"Well, duh. Of course, we know Aunt Aggie. She was our best friend and adoptive aunt and sister." Francista chuckled.

"She was the best friend of all friends." Hefty climbed on top of the trap, and loosened the ropes to free their prisoners.

"And she was the best leader we ever had and will never be replaced!" Rebecca yelled enthusiastically and happily, mentioning her future step-mother.

"A leader? What do you mean she's the leader?" Flo was bewildered. "Aggie was way too young to be a leader."

"But it's true. That's the honest truth." Cinnamon Roll said. "Aggie was the best leader ever. She taught us how to be friends with other people in different worlds."

"And taught us about friendship. Everything about friendship, especially to someone who are different from each other and lived in different worlds." Baby Melissa added.

The cars and fishes were sill confused. They didn't believe what the children said of Aggie being a leader. When they first met her, she was just a child and very naive.

"Non credo che Aggie fosse un capo." Guido crossed his forks.

"Guido a-said he still a-don't believe Aggie was a leader." Luigi translated.

Ben Solo narrowed his eyes on the cars as he shut his uncle's lightsaber off that he borrowed, and walked a little closer towards them. "You all look familiar."

"They do, Ben?" Dofelia asked.

"Remember? They are like from the picture we saw from Aunt Aggie's room." Ben reminded.

Then, Aglet suggested. "We have to take you to the I teams HQ."

"W-w-wait. I teams? The I teams? The Imaginary teams?" Marlin repeated.

"Yeah. We're the I teams." Baby Petunia said. "Who do you think we are? Rebellious children?"

"Dude, since when did you heard about the I teams?" Ramone asked the clownfish.

"Everyone in the universe knows about the I teams." Marlin replied.

"But I don't." Dory reminded.

"You did, Dory. You just forget."

"Oh… wait, yeah! I do remember now. They are those superheroes who spread love and friendship in the universe, and helped helpless people. I get it now!"

"And, are you saying that Aggie is the leader of the I teams?" Nemo inquired.

"If you don't believe it, come with us, and we'll prove it." Roy said.

The new generations of the I teams lead the cars and fishes to their HQ. The cars refused to move and follow at first, but the Tri-Pies pounced at them.

"Hey! Come on now!" Raspberry squealed.

"Follow us!" Blueberry commanded.

"Don't worry, we don't bite!" Cherry added.

The cars started to follow the youngsters, with the Tri-Pies pouncing around them.

* * *

 **Crossovers. Lots of crossovers, I know. It was confusing, but it was a best crossover. Trust me, it would be exciting for more future chapters. I planned to make it one chapter, but I was very sleepy, and I don't have time, so here it is.**


	13. I teams meet Cars and fishes part 2

The new generation I teams lead the cars, still carrying the three fishes, to the I teams HQ, which they have stopped in front of the spot of where Aggie's bird house should be when she was still here.

A medium-sized rock beside the spot, as one of the leaders of the new generation of the I teams, Skinda placed her flipper on the rock, which it revealed to be a scanner, disguised as a rock. After the rock scanner scanned the flipper, a keypad appeared, and Skinda tapped the code.

Suddenly, a circular platform beneath them lowered them down to an underground HQ, like an elevator, just above Aggie's former home spot. The tunnel of the elevator was so deep that people can't dig that deep.

Finally, the platform landed on the ground floor of the HQ as the door opened, and the next generations, the cars, and the fishes, who were still carried, exited the elevator and entered the room.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Skepper called.

The rest of the members of the I teams came out from their respective rooms after a long wait for the kids to arrived as they checked on the kids to see what they've found.

"The new generations are back!"

"Look. They have company!"

As for the cars, when they entered the room, they can't believe it at first that Aggie was the leader of the heroic team, but when they looked around the HQ, full of members of the teams, their eyes widened and mouth gaped in shock.

Aggie. The human. Their friends. Their youngest human best friend. She had made a heroic team to spread love and friendship, fight crimes, and protect the helpless after all these years of her absence. She had been befriending so many new friends, almost 500, hinting that she had been traveled so many different worlds in the universe. She had been travel, not just spreading love and friendship, fighting crimes, and protecting the helpless, but also befriending new friends to make a big team. She had been training her new friends about friendship, and fighting and defending skills. She might having new superpowers and magic powers. She was so powerful now. And believing she was the leader, she had been building HQs in each of her friends' respective worlds, and made it hidden and more stylish, formal, and heroic, like other superheroes' secret lairs.

Lightning McQueen and Doc were thinking about it. If they ever knew Aggie did all of these for the past 14 years, they would be so proud her. Same as the rest of the crew, who were so surprised that Aggie made all of these throughout the years.

As for the fishes, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory didn't believe it either. They just befriended, not only a human, but a leader of the heroic team, the Imaginary teams, even before Aggie made the team. They thought, at first, Aggie was just a regular human, but they were wrong. Their old friend was a powerful superhero who fought evil, helped the helpless, and befriended so many friends and shared her experience of friendship in the universe.

The rest of the members of the I teams stared at the children's company. They were shock at their appearance, and they were new to them. The I teams never saw them before, not even a single time when they traveled through different worlds in the universe. They all left their rooms, and came closer towards the cars and the fishes.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Tulip asked.

"Are they sick?" Chet flew closer to Mater with his shellicopter.

"Are they under a spell?" Papa Smurf stared at Doc from top to bottom.

"No, no, no, Papa Smurf. They're cars." Smurfette said. "Remember? Back in Aggie's world? And other human worlds?"

"Yes, but we never seen cars with eyes and mouth before with no driver." Ferb answered.

Then, SmurfBlossom ran through the crowd, and approached the cars, just in front of Sally Carrera's tire. "Oh, my geez-to-petes! The name's SmurfBlossom. Nice to meet all of you." She shook hands with the Porsche's tire. "We don't have cars here, but we do have… humans, penguins, dolphins, chickens, smurfs, a stork, rabbits, cats, fairies…"

"Hey!" All members of the I teams greeted.

"Oh, everyone can just introduce themselves later." SmurfBlossom stopped

Then, Kessie and Kessia cut in.

Kessia gasped as she observed the cars and the fishes. "Look at all of you. You're so different from each other!"

"Sorry about my guardian, but what she's said was true." Kessie admitted honestly.

Then, Lily Truscott joined in. "Do you know how to start a fire with just rope and a stick? I do. We can show you."

"Actually, Smurfstorm can show you." Cubby said.

"Oh, yeah. She's the best at that kind of thing." Cubry added.

"Right there, Stormy?" Lola Bunny asked while pointing out SmurfStorm

SmurfStorm stretched her bow with a pointless arrow, ready to shoot the visitors.

While staring at the aggressive female smurf for few seconds, Finn and Holley took out their weapons, ready to fight back if SmurfStorm shoots them, and a frightened Nemo hid behind his father's tail fin.

"That means 'yes.'" Lela said

"Have you ever seen a rainbow?" Numbuh 3 asked

"What about a double rainbow?" Bubs added.

"What about an upside down rainbow?" Pinkie Pie chuckled.

"Nice one, Pinkie!" Fred Figglehorn laughed.

"So, is your favorite song is 'Conga'?" Stella inquired as she sang her favorite song. "'Cause mine is."

"Forget their song, Stella pinky bird." Bubbles flew above the cars and the fishes. "Their colors are soooooo pretty!"

"Guys, guys, that's enough." Phineas took some of the cheerful members away from the visitors to give them some space. "Remember, work on that filter, okay?"

"Right. Filter, filter." Lola nodded.

When the cheerful and talkative ones were dragged away, SmurfStorm stood in front of the visitors, and asked. "What's your deal of coming here anyway?"

Lightning volunteered to answer. "Oh, well, we came here to see Aggie again."

The I teams widened their eyes in shock. These visitor knew Aggie, but they're not sure if they actually knew her.

"How do you know about Aggie?" Daffy asked.

"We're her friends." Mater replied.

"If you were Aggie's friends, how come we never knew about you?" Fowler inquired.

"We don't technically know, but we…" Sheriff spoke, but she was cut off.

"Is this some kind of trick or a prank?" Chuck crossed his wings. "Because we don't appreciate pranks right now because we're in a situation here and…"

"Uh, guys." Maurice interrupted, holding a picture of little Aggie with colorful cars behind her, as he showed it to the whole team.

The I teams gathered around and looked at the photo. Then, they looked at the cars. The I teams compared the cars at the photo, and the cars, who were in front of them as they realized the cars are the same cars in the photo with Aggie.

"I think they are truly Aggie's friends." Burn said in guilt as she blew a bubble gum, and popped on her face.

"But, what about the fishes?" Tina pointed the three fishes in a fishbowl on top of the Porshe's head.

"Umm, you mean this?" Vlad showed another photo of Aggie, wearing a glass helmet around her head, and was chased by a giant glowing squid with two clownfish (one is big, one is small) and a blue tang by her side, swimming away from the squid.

Just like they did with the cars, the I teams, once again, compared the fishes on the photo, and the fishes in the fishbowl. They then realized they are the same fishes that Aggie is with.

"Then, they're telling the truth." Pilar squeaked in guilt also. "They are all Aggie's friends."

The I teams suddenly smiled as some of them approached in front of the visitors, and questioned more about Aggie when she was younger.

Few of them were not interested (due to the fact that Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Discord, and Xibalba are few of the reformed villains, so their attitudes are still quite nasty as they don't want to join the conversation.).

While his teammates were distracted, Tom tiptoed towards the fishbowl, where Marlin, Nemo, and Dory were. Ton only followed his ward, but he was not sure if Tom was doing something good or bad. When Tom was behind the fishbowl, he slowly and secretly picked Nemo.

Nemo felt his tail was grabbed, and noticed the grey cat picked him, and opened his mouth.

"Ahh! Daddy! Dory! Help me!" Nemo cried.

Marlin and Dory turned around and saw Nemo got captured by a cat. "Nemo!"

When the cat opened his mouth widely and was about to drop Nemo in his mouth, Tom was hammered by a broom, dropping Nemo back in the fishbowl with his father and Dory. Tom shook his head, and he and Ton turned to see who hammered him with a broom. It was Jerry and Jenny, holding a broom. Angrily, Tom launched towards the brown mouse as Jerry quickly ran off. The cat-and-mouse chase is on, and their guardians chased them off to stop them.

Just then, another cat appeared. Kat approached the fishbowl, and grabbed Marlin. Kit tried to stop Kat, but he can't argue his ward.

"Oh no, not me!" Marlin screamed.

"Marlin!" Dory gasped.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Nemo cried.

When Kat was about to eat Marlin, he was hit by a water balloon, making Kat dropped the clownfish back in the fishbowl.

"Hey Kat!" Coop shouted, holding a bunch of water balloons. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"You're not the same size as he is." Cot whispered.

Coop threw another water balloon on the alien cat. This made Kat angry as he snarled at the human boy, unleashed his sharp claws, and launched at Coop. The two started a war in a dusty cloud, and Cot and Kit chased their ward to stop them from fighting.

Then, Oggy approached the fishbowl, slowly dipped his hand in the bowl, and grabbed Dory by the tail.

Dory felt like she was been pulled away from Marlin and Nemo. "Um, guys, why have I been pulled away?"

Marlin and Nemo noticed Dory was been pulled by another car. "Dory!" They grabbed Dory by each of her fin, and pulled her back in the bowl.

When Oggy was about to eat the fish, Dory was replaced by a dynamite stick, which it was ignite, and the blue cat ate it without noticing he just ate a dynamite stick, not the fish, and it exploded in his mouth. Oggy and Oggly discovered the cockroaches took Dory, replaced her with the dynamite, and threw her back in the fishbowl.

Oggy, angrily, took out his fly swatter, planning to swat them. The three cockroaches noticed him as they ran off, and Oggy gave a chase for it. Oggly, Joen, Markyless, and Den Den chased off the wards to stop them from chasing each other.

Finally, it was Sylvester's turn. But before he picked one of the fishes, he was hammered by Tweety with a giant hammer. The tuxedo cat chased, and Tweety flew away from him. Just like the others, Silvestre and Twaty tried to stop their wards from fighting.

The team finally noticed the cat chases were began as they stopped talking, and tried to call the cats and their nemeses to stop, but they didn't listen because the cats were busy chasing their small enemies, Jerry, Coop, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, and Tweety were busy running (or flying for Tweety) for their lives, and their guardians were busy chasing them.

This is what Red disliked most of his friends: causing chaos in one room. He can't held his anger this longer, because of the loud chaos and mess, and he shouted. "EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

The chase has finally stopped as they stood up straight, like they were in a military.

Red exhaled in relied. "Thank you." As the third-in-command of the I teams, he acted more like a leader in the team. "Now tell us, what's going on?

"The cats nearly ate our fish guests." Marky said.

The I teams turned around to look at the fishes.

"Is that true?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Marlin answered, glaring at the cats. "Those feline friends of yours nearly ate my son, me, and my friend!"

The cats only grinned sheepishly as their nemeses, and their guardians, especially the cats' guardians, glared at them.

Marlene groaned in frustrations. "Boys, you can't eat these fishes. These are our guests."

"And they're Aggie's friends." Skipper reminded. "We can't eat her friends."

"Um, Skip?" Kowalski poked the lead penguin's back with his flipper.

Skipper turned around, and noticed Rico dipped his flipper in the fishbowl, about to get one of the fishes. "Rico!" He slapped his brother as Rico retreated his flipper out of the bowl. "You can't eat those fish, Rico! They're Aggie's friends. Do you want to eat her friends and see her sad?" Rico shook his head, replying 'no'. "Good." Skipper said, then he turned to the fishes. "Sorry about our friends. We have no fish friends here."

"Uh, you're a penguin. Are you going to eat us too?" Nemo asked.

"You're Aggie's friends." The penguin stated. "We have rules in the team, like 'Never eat your teammates and friends, no matter how delicious they are.'"

"So, we have to keep these non-resisting fish-eating friends of ours from eating you." Blossom (Powerpuff girls) said.

"But aren't humans supposed to be fish-eaters too?" Marlin made a point.

"Yes, but we, humans, can control ourselves, especially Aggie." Chyna told them.

"Aggie's favorite food was chicken" Ginger gave an example. "But did she ever eat us? No. Because we're her friends. You should trust her."

"And we never kill or eat friends. That's one of the rules." Sero added.

With no one is looking, Xibalba sneaked behind Doc, and was about to touch him, but his hand was smacked by his wife, and Doc was put in reverse.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte growled.

"What? It's his time." Her husband said. "More or less."

"Oh no. No matter how hard you touch, it'll never work, _mi amor._ "

"What do you mean?"

"What La Muerte means is you have no jurisdiction of these guys when you use your power." Nick made it clear.

"You are not in your world, these guys don't belong in your world, sooo… you can't do anything harm to them." Flerk added more.

McQueen rolled a little closer towards Brainy Smurf on the floor, and whispered. "Who is he anyway?"

"That's Xibalba . He's the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten in Mexico." Brainy explained. "We can't believe in this one either. He became best friends with Aggie when his wife, La Muerte, tested him if humans are good or not. Aggie is the example, and the two were best friends. That's why he's with us."

"Oh, so that's explains it."

The conversation is way too long than Doc expected as he started to interrupt to end this. "Alright, alright. It's nice to introduce ourselves to each other, but may I ask that Aggie is the leader of the Imaginary teams?"

"You guys still didn't believe?!" Flerk II (Perry and Pelry's younger son) exclaimed in disbelief. "Aggie _is_ the leader! Haven't you noticed? She's the one who brought us together, and became friends with each other. Same thing that she befriended you."

The cars and fishes looked at the I teams, then looked around the I teams HQ. When they observed their surroundings, it's possible that no human can make these stuff, except Aggie, who has her own power, having her own dimensional remote control that can create portals that made by her father, and always friendly with other people than her own in her own world.

'Well, if Aggie is the leader, can you tell us where she is?" Dory asked.

"Why and what do you mean 'where she is?'? Ruby asked.

"Well, we're her friends when she was six, then she was fetched up by her parents when she was eight, and she never came back for 14 years." Flo replied. "And we missed her so much. We just want to see her again."

"We came along too because we just wanted to say 'thank you' for joining us of finding Dory's parents." Marlin added. "Aggie left a day after that, and we didn't got a chance to thank her. So, we thought she was here."

"Too late, you guys, she left few days ago before you came." Sally Skellington said. "And we thought she'll never come back."

"Sally, don't say that, not even in front of the kids." Jack calmed his wife down. "I know Aggie. She'll come back. I know she will."

"Wait, your name is Sally? That's a coincidence, 'cause my name is Sally too. Sally Carrera." The light-blue Porsche chuckled.

The ragdoll bent a little and shook hands with the light-blue car with her tire. "Well, it's finally nice to meet you. It's quite nice to have friend who has the same name as mine."

"No wonder Aggie never told us about them." Saltor whispered. "You and that car have the same name."

"They aren't the only ones, Saltor." Prism cut in. "My sister and that red racecar have the same name."

"That's what I told them. Two Lightnings in the pod!" Thunder Dash laughed as Lightning Dash punched her brother again.

"It's quite cute that Aggie felt embarrassed when she has more friends who have same names." Lightning McQueen snickered.

"Not just cute, she's the most beautiful creature in the universe." Danger Mouse sighed dreamingly.

"A-hem!" Red fake-coughed. "Don't call her 'beautiful', remember? She's just pretty and cute."

Danger Mouse gritted his teeth in anger, wondering why Aggie chose the red bird with enormous eyebrows than a one-eyed secret agent white mouse.

"What do you mean 'never come back'?" Sarge asked. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"We don't know. She just left." Hal replied. "And we thought she went back to either of your worlds."

"Well, she's not in our world." Nemo said.

"She's not in ours either." Holley added.

"Oh, we know she's the leader, but she could be in big danger." Pooh said worriedly. "We have to find her, and make sure she's alright."

"But how can we find her? She could be anywhere in the universe." Rabba inquired.

"I already told Stan to watch over where Aggie was, and now she's gone without a trace." Avery groaned frustratingly, then turned to her talking dog, Stan. "I trusted you, Stan. You're the most irresponsible talking dog I've ever known."

Stan felt guilty about this. "I know, I know! And I'm 1/8 Shepard. It's my job to keep the flock together, and I blew it! Now my sheep is on the lam. She's a-wool. This is baa-a-a-ad."

Shaun just rolled his eyes, and was annoyed when Stan imitated the sound of a sheep.

"We've got to find Aggie. And we've got to find me an open-mic night." Stan continued.

"Look, we need to find Aggie before anything bad happen to her." Chloe suggested.

"And we need all the help we can get. I call my step-brother, Tyler. He's on a date with Nikki back in our world" Avery took out her phone from her pocket

"I'll get Aggie." Stan said, then realized she's not here, and it was Aggie who they've been talking about. "Oh, right."

* * *

30 minutes later, Tyler stepped out through the portal and arrived at the I teams HQ, where his teammates, sisters, and their talking dog were.

"What took you so long?" Avery asked.

"I was the victim of a senseless hugging." Tyler panted. He left his date at the park, but accidentally fell on his parents' mat, who were sleeping, and thought they were hugging each other, which Tyler was in the middle of their hug. Then, he noticed cars with eyes and mouth, and one of them held a fishbowl of three fishes on top of her head. "Who are these guys?"

"They're Aggie's old friends. They wanted to see her again, but she was not here, and we kinda feared that something bad has happen to her." His stepsister explained.

"I told you to watch her."

"And we told Stan to watch her." Chloe turned to Stan.

"I don't know what happened. I lost a member of the pack." Stan explained in worry. "But I can find her. I'm 1/8 bloodhound." He started to sniff. "I've got her scent. I'm on it." But he only sniffed Avery, which he thought it was Aggie. "1/8 is really not that much."

"It's all right, Stan." Avery patted his head.

"She could be anywhere between any of our worlds and her home world." Eeyore stated in a gloomy tone.

"Her home world!" Everyone shouted in realization.

"Oh, why didn't we think of that first?" Owly face-palmed.

"She's probably back in her world." Doris said.

"Ugh, she never told us where she is going before she left." Junior scowled

"If she left so soon…" Tinkerbell tried to think. "That means there's something wrong is going on."

"Well then, let's go get her!" Jake (neverland pirate) exclaimed.

"I'll open the portal." Kira grabbed the dimensional remote control, and pressed a button, opening a green portal in front of them.

"Hey, that's the same portal we've entered before." Dory pointed.

"And with this dimensional remote control, you can open a portal any time, any world." Yin explained as she and the leaders of each group of the I teams showed their own dimensional remote control.

"Aggie's dad made each one for our groups." Dr. Blest added.

"This portal will lead us to Aggie's world." Blos said.

"If Aggie was in a serious trouble, we need weapons to protect her." Finn suggested. "And I have a just a thing for…"

Before the spy car finished his sentence, Reco and Rida pushed a button together, and a wall behind them flipped, revealing many different weapons, like guns, pistols, grenades, dynamites, bows and arrows, gas bombs, bazooka, swords, spheres, etc.

"Ta-da!' Rico and Renda exclaimed.

The cars and the fishes' jaws dropped in impress that the I teams keep classy and destructible weapons.

Finn blinked in surprise as he felt jealous for them of having cool weapons. "Oh! Seriously."

"Aggie trained us this way." Discord smirked.

"I guess Aggie was meant to be the leader after all." Ramone smiled.

Before going through the portal, Mater interrupted them. "Um, excuse me. When we're still at the beach, I found this." He showed a yellow smurf hat with a pinned pink bow at the end of the hook of his tow cable.

The smurfs gasped.

"Oh no, that's SmurfAggie's!" SmurfWillow cried in worry.

"I knew she left something to remember her by." Doc said.

* * *

 **Okay, guys. Let me explain. There are so many crossovers and OCs, and the characters were explained at the introduction, Main I teams, Honorary I teams, and Back-up I teams chapters. So, read them again to know these characters even more. Sorry there are so many, but I can't help it.**

 **This chapter is quite long, and full of conversations. To make it more entertaining and less confusing, I made this chapter to be a comedy, like the cat chase and 'dog with a blog' reference, which I based one of the scene from the show 'Dog with a blog episode: Dog loses girl'. I hope you like it so far. Pls review**


	14. Leo and the I teams

In the human world, Leo Galido, Aggie's father, became the substitute mayor in his town when the mayor was out of town for a week. Leo was one of the most popular residents in town, because of his business of sand and gravel, and he was also one of the most helpful and generous person, so the mayor trusted him to take charge for the town. The inventing thing was just his hobby.

Leo made a promised to take responsibly, but when he woke in the mayor's municipal hall one morning, he turned on some dance music and kicked off a pumping dance party in the Hall for himself and his friends, who also worked in the Municipal Hall. Leo and the residents of the town party from sunrise to nightfall. The next morning, Leo woke up, and did the same thing all over again. However, his friends are becoming tired of partying endlessly. By the following morning, Leo is the only one in the Hall with any energy to spare.

Leo was about to help one of his friends to get up, but suddenly, there was a green portal opened in the room.

"Uh, Aggie?" Red came out through the portal holding a cake, along with the rest of the I teams. "Wow, this place is a mess."

"Tell me about it. This place reminded me of the Land of the Remembered." La Muerte sighed sadly. "I missed my kingdom."

Leo saw the I teams, and recognized them as Aggie's unique and odd friends. "I teams!"

"Oh, hi, Leo." Paco greeted

Leo rushed only to hug Red since he was his daughter's boyfriend, and he has to hug one of Aggie's friends since there are so many of them. "Red, I teams, my friends! I can't believe you're all here!" Then, he whispered to them. Have you seen one of my men's pet?"

"No." The I teams said in unison.

"Well, we better keep an eye out. I threw him." Leo noticed a smashed cake between himself and Red. "Well, what's this?"

"Well, it _was_ a cookies n' cream ice cream cake." Red replied as the cake fell on the floor, but it never hit the floor as the plate broke its fall.

Jet swooped down, and lifted the cake with his own strength. "It's Aggie's favorite cake."

"You didn't bought her one, so we baked her one." Tigger added.

"Guys, you're not giving that to my daughter. It's all smashed. Probably a good thing she's not here." Leo said before walking towards a large speaker.

When Leo was no longer near them, McQueen whispered to the I teams. "Hey, who's he?"

"Oh, that's Leo Galido, Aggie's father." Oggy replied.

"Hm, I can see the resemblance." Doc said.

"Is he fish-eater too?" Marlin asked in fear.

"Buddy, many humans are fish-eaters, but don't worry, when we tell him you're Aggie's friends, he won't eat you." Huntress smiled.

"Now there must be some other way to summon forth the music. We will rock at you!" Leo stared at the large speaker, trying to think how to turn the music on again.

Then, Skenda approached him. "Look, Leo, I gotta say we're pretty worried about Aggie. She left us in kind of a hurry. She's not in trouble or anything, right?"

Leo looked stunned, and didn't seem to worry. "No, not at all! She and her mother just took a little trip, and the mayor asked me to keep a look out for the town for a week. So we've been rippin' it nonstop for days."

"I-I don't know, man. Have you looked outside?" Ramone asked as he rolled towards the balcony, followed by the rest of the I teams.

"What do you mean, 'Have I looked outside?'?" Leo inquired as he followed his daughter's friends.

"What we mean is the town doesn't look so good to us." Timmy showed Leo that the residents ran around the town in a screaming panic. One of the houses is on fire.

For the I teams, they were right, but for Leo, he has a different taste. "What are you talking about, you guys? The people are happy if their substitute mayor is happy. In fact, I can tell if their happy or not Let me show you." He stepped onto balcony railing, and greeted his residents. "Greetings, everyone!" The residents stopped screaming and looked up to Leo on the balcony of the Municipal Hall. "Funny story! My know-it-all friends, the Imaginary teams here seem to think you're not having a good time. And I said, 'That's impossible!' Of course you're having a good time with all these good times I'm having. So tell me, are you not lifted?!"

No one answered, except for one, who cheered sarcastically. "Whoo!"

"How's about you lift some of this garbage out of the streets?!" One of the residents yelled as he showed a pile of garbage near his house.

"Huh? Is that what that stuff is? I thought you were all having a garage sale." Leo said.

"What are you gonna do about the burning house?!" Another resident shouted as he pointed a house with fire.

I teams looked shocked. They wanted to help, not if Leo said so.

"Ah, you have to let one burn every once in a while. How else will you have room for a new one?" Leo suggested as the Powerpuff girls face-palmed.

"Well, what about the monster in the rice field?" An old woman asked.

"There's no monster in the rice—" Before Leo finished his sentence, a giant monster growled and eat some grains outside the rice field, where the force field has almost completely faded away. "Huh. Well, I'll be dipped. Well, I should be able to take care of that." He cracked his knuckles.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Jape asked.

"No need, kid. I got this." Leo said, and shouted at the monster. "Hey, you there! Move along! Scram! Get out!"

The monster stopped eating, and heard Leo calling. The monster stood up and walked towards the town.

The residents saw the monster coming as they screamed in fright.

"Don't worry! She'll never make it past the magic shield! Made by my daughter herself." Leo announced, but the monster stepped over the magic field.

"Aggie's power is not enough for a magic shield." Wands said as the I teams nodded in agreement. Aggie is still young to make a big and large magic shield.

"There's still the moat! Yes. She'll never make it across the magic moat!" Leo reminded, but the monster stepped across the empty moat.

"Still not strong enough for a magic moat." Twilight stated, referring to Aggie that she's still not powerful enough to make a magic moat.

"The magic traffic cone?"

Still, the monster stepped across the traffic cones.

"There's no magic traffic cones." SmurfStorm crossed her arms. "We should know. Element of safety here."

"We're about to die, y'all! Run!" A resident screamed as the whole town screamed and ran for their lives.

"Hey! Thanks for partyin' us all to our deaths!" The old woman yelled at Leo, blaming him for not having a chance to protect the whole town.

"She's right. I'm not fit to be in-charge." Leo stammered and cry in guilt. He shook his head down, and walked back in the room, leaving thee I teams outside the balcony, and closed and locked the balcony door, not realizing the I teams are still outside.

The teams pounded the door, but it was still lock.

"Hey! You locked us out!" Oliver called from the window.

"Oh, no. Now I lock you on the balcony!" Leo cried again.

"It's okay." Jenny flew through a small window. "Just unlock the door so the rest of us can come in."

"I can't do anything right! I can't do anything right!" He started to sob. In fact, he's too busy to help the I teams unlocking the door.

The guardians can get through the small window because of their size, and unlocked the lock, opening the door for their wards and the rest of the I teams.

Olive rushed on Leo's side, and held him by his shirt collar. "Hey! Pull yourself together, man! You need to be strong like your daughter!"

"Olive, calm down!" Fletcher held her shoulders. "Give him some space!"

Leo began to calm down and fixed his shirt collar "The mayor should never have left me in charge. Neither do Bernadette. 'The people love you,' she said. 'Keep them happy and safe,' she said. And now, because of me, the town is defenseless. Bernadette didn't even tell me where she was taking Agatha. What if something happened to them? No wonder I want to party all the time. I'm worried sick!"

"We're worried, too. Aggie just... left." Matilda said.

"Do you have any idea when she'll be back, Mr. Galido?" Baby Petunia asked.

"It's funny you should ask, little girl. Let me show you something." Leo lead to I teams to his large luggage, full of his clothes. "Whenever Bernadette goes away, she always puts together a few outfits for me, so I know what to wear while she's gone. But... But look at this!" He pointed dozens of his luggages with dozens of prepared outfits each. "She's got them piled up all over the room. So it's probably she's not coming back... anytime soon, is she, guys?" He started sobbing again.

"I don't know. But they can't ever come home if they don't have a home to come home to." SmurfWillow reflected about her and her smurfs' old destroyed home.

Leo realized if the monster destroyed the town, his wife and daughter would never have a home anymore. Oh, right, yes. I see what you're saying. This is the end of everything." He whimpered like a baby.

"No! It means you have to go lead your people." Xibalba suggested.

"Yeah, we do that all the time." Roo added.

"But they hate me! They've never hated me before." Leo argued.

Red made him turned to them and faced them. "It doesn't matter. You're the only leader they have."

Leo sniffed his cry, and wiped his tears. "You sound just like my wife and daughter. And that's just what I need!" He opened the door, and he and the I teams returned to the balcony. "Everyone! Please, listen!"

The residents ignored him as they continued to run and scream. One of them threw a corn on Leo.

"We all—" Leo got hit in the head by a corn. "Okay, I deserved that. Look, if my daughter were here, she'd fix all this with her magic! Well, she's not here! But that doesn't mean we should cower in fear. We still have each other, and together, we can defeat this monster!"

"No offense, Galido, but you're a terrible leader!" A woman resident yelled.

"You're right. I stink at this." Leo admitted. "But right now, I'm all you've got and you're all I've got!"

"We can't do anything!"

"We don't have any weapons or magic!"

"Your daughter and her friends are the only ones who have magic!"

"We don't need magic to do extraordinary things! My daughter always told me 'Be true to yourself' and 'Be content of what you are and what you have.'" Leo tried to remember the friendship lessons from his daughter. "Like right now, there's a challenge, a challenge is we have to defeat the monster. My daughter defeated evil with her magic and with her friends, then she succeeded. You know why? Not because she has magic, but because she has her friends, and they defeated evil their way. They work together in their own way." While Leo made his speech, the I teams was so touched about it with their eyes full of tears. "We all can do something unique and helpful, and that's our greatest strength! And it's what we love the most about ourselves!"

The residents nodded in agreement.

"Uh, I don't think any of that's gonna help us defeat the monster." One resident interrupted as the monster is approaching.

"So what do you say? Let's show that monster what happens when it messes with humans!" Leo exclaimed with pride as the residents cheered. Leo hopped back inside with the I teams cheered him.

"That was a great speech, Mr. Galido." Fluttershy said.

"You did a great job back there." Doc commented.

"So can we help? Please?" Penfold inquired excitingly.

"Why not?" Leo chuckled. "You are all my daughter's friends. Of course, you can help! Now let's kick some monster butt."

"Now we're talking!" Buttercup punched a fist in the air.

Leo and the I teams rushed out of the Municipal Hall as the residents followed them, and charged towards the monster.

Leo climbed up on a pile of garbage to get a view of the giant monster. "Hey, monster! Go away!"

Then, the monster walked in front of Leo as the human thought it was about to attack. "Go away? But you're the one who called me over."

"What? I didn't call you over." Leo was confused.

"Yes, you did. You kept motioning, 'Come here, come here.'" The monster reminded.

"Oh, no, I was motioning, 'Go away, go away!'" Leo corrected.

"Oh, no. That's, 'Come here, come here.'"

"No, it's, 'Go away, go away!'"

"Ugh. So you're telling me I came all this way for nothing? I got, like, a thousand splinters on this foot." The monster showed its foot with many debris and a human. "You might consider widening the streets a little. What a waste of my day." The monster was frustrated to come to town for no reason as it walked away, leaving the human alone.

Leo felt a little awkward when he realized there was nothing to attack, and the monster misheard of what he said earlier, but none of that matters now. The residents of the town cheered for him that the monster left without being hurt, and the I teams joined Leo for their victory. Although they didn't physically defeated the monster, but the residents of the town are still safe.

"We did it!" Leo exclaimed happily as the residents cheered even louder. "Everyone, I'm holding one final off-the-chain party at the fancy restaurant in honor of all of you."

"Three cheers for Leo Galido!" A resident called.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" The whole town cheered. "Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip-"

Before finishing their cheer, they turned around and saw a boy, Denzel, Aggie's arch-nemesis, joining the cheer. "Hip, hip, hooray!" He raised the missing half of Aggie's wand staff, and activated it as an army of snakes invaded and attacked the whole town.

* * *

It's just been an hour, and the snakes completed the invasion. They were held captive by Denzel's wrath, and he took charge of the town now. The only ones who are hiding were the I teams, who helped Leo hid down below in the sewers.

"Well, this is a perfect place to hide." Joseline said sarcastically and disgust. "Ugh, this place is disgusting!"

"Well, we have nowhere else to hide except here!" Bunty scoffed.

Luke turned to Leo, and instructed. "Alright, Mr. Galido, you have to stay here and hide. We'll fight off those snakes and find Aggie."

"I'll come with you." Leo whispered.

"No, we're not letting you risk your life out there." Periwinkle denied. "With Aggie out there, Denzel will know where we are, and capture us for sure."

"I just want to see my wife and daughter again."

"We know how that feel, Mr. Galido, but it's too dangerous, even for you." Cheese Sandwich warned.

"Just call us if you need help." Numbuh 1 suggested.

"How can I call you?" Aggie's father asked.

Kowalski thought of something since he's the smart one in the 1st Main group, then he had an idea. I got it! Rico!" He extended his flipper to Rico as the 'crazy' one regurgitated a walkie-talkie radio. "Just use this." The smart penguin gave the radio to Leo.

"But just in case." Skidmark took out a touch phone from his shell, and threw it on Leo's hands. "Use this. New technology is better."

"Alright, team, let's roll." Skipper commanded as they took a large tunnel on the side to find a way out.

Now, Leo was alone in a stinky dirty sewer with a walkie-talkie radio and an iphone on his hands. He was worried for his wife, daughter, and his daughter's friends, hoping that they'll survive in the situation of the town. To make himself think positive and with his spare time, he just sat, downloaded a game, and played 'Hay Day' on the iphone while waiting.


	15. Reunited part 1

Later at evening, in the hideout, Aggie wore her backpack on her back, and turned to see her mother sleeping with her wand staff. Aggie can't sleep with her mother this long. She came to realize that she can't hide from trouble anymore. If she wanted to finish this mission, then she must do it.

"I'm sorry, Nanay." She whispered.

Aggie opened the door, closed it quietly, and snuck out of the hideout to head to town.

* * *

She made it back to her town to find out that the residents were locked up in large cages, fit for each family.

In the area in front of her, the cages contained her Senior High School classmates as Aggie sneakily approached one of them.

"Guys, it's me!"

Angel Grace Maderista saw her old classmate from behind a bush. "Aggie, thank goodness you're here."

"What happened here? What's going on?" Aggie asked.

"Your former classmate, Denzel, took over town, and locked us in here with his snake arms, and some kind of half-winged-penguin-shaped-like thing-y on his hand." Another classmate, Remy Overio, said.

"I think that was the missing half piece of my wand staff. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I think he's in the Town Hall, but you can't go in there. There are lot of snakes guarding the gate."

"Not a problem. I can handle them."

"Are you sure about it, Aggie?" Diana Carro, another old classmate, inquired. "You don't have your team with you."

"Dia, I have enough power and strength to defend myself." Aggie scoffed. "If you guys want to get out of these cages, you guys should trust me on this."

"Alright, Aggie, good luck, and be careful." Krisha Marcon, another old classmate, saluted.

"Thanks, Krish. I will." She said before Aggie started to march straight to the gates of the Town Hall.

While marching, her old classmates in each cage cheer for her.

"Go, Aggie!"

"You can do it, Aggie!"

"We'll support you, Ags!"

One of the classmates kept acting like a crying drama queen. "Aggie, don't leave me!" Angel Cuello shouted, making Aggie just rolled her eyes.

When she reached the gate, which it was guarded by snakes, Aggie kept marching forward and stayed strong, while her classmates watched her go.

"Oh, I can't look." Lovely Pineda covered her eyes, not wanting to see her former classmate gets hurt.

Off-screen, Aggie's punches and snakes' screeches were heard as her classmates' mouths gaped in awe when they watched her fighting off the snakes all by herself.

"What do you know? She did it." Randy Velarde said.

* * *

In the Town Hall and office of the mayor, Denzel was very busy calling a friend in a phone as his snakes guarded beside him.

Suddenly, a large figure wearing a snake costume hopped into the office via the vent. The figure threw the snake guards aside. Denzel turned around, and noticed a giant snake-figure. He tried to call the police in the telephone, but the figure tore off the phone, and kicked Denzel out of the office.

The figure took off its snake head, revealing to be Aggie. "Where's my tatay, Denzel?"

Denzel got up from the floor, and turned around "Aggie." He growled.

"Where's my tatay?!" Aggie charged at him, still wearing the snake suit.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled as he extended his wand hand, casted a spell, causing the wand hand to launch green fire.

The top of the snake suit is vaporized. Aggie ripped apart the bottom and lunged at Denzel, tackling him to the ground. Denzel escaped and prepared to cast another spell at Aggie when the wand hand spoke to him.

"Hmm? Hmm? Right now? But it's not a good time" Denzel answered his wand hand.

"You're talking to your hand, dude." Aggie said.

"Hold on! I have to take this." Denzel snapped, then talked to his wand hand. "I— Look, this is not a good time to have this conversation."

Two of the snake guards wrapped her to the floor with a rope, and Aggie struggled.

The, Denzel returned to Aggie. "Okay, so my hand says I can't destroy you, so I have to put you in the dungeon. It's only a few meters away from here."

"For the last time, where is my tatay?" Aggie glared at him.

"Look, I don't know where your father is. He's probably hiding somewhere, but don't worry, my snakes will find him. You're the most powerful and magical human ever, and you don't know where your own father is!"

"You don't know, do you? You're being controlled, Denzel." Aggie warned.

"You're right. You're right, I am being controlled. Controlled by my lust for power!"

"No, Denzel, you're being controlled by Precious."

"What? Our old classmate who stole everything from me? No, Precious's dead! I did this. Me. Me! Me! And now I'm doing this, too. Take her to the dungeon!"

The snakes hooked Aggie's rope with their tails, and dragged her along with them.

"It's your wand!" Aggie shouted before she was out of sight.

When he heard her, Denzel stared at his hand with the half-piece of Aggie's wand staff.

* * *

In the Town Prison, Aggie has been chained to the wall.

The snakes locked Aggie in the dungeon, and guarded the door. Suddenly, a group of colorful snakes, some are tall, some are short, some can fly, and some have weird shapes, were beside them.

As Aggie tried to struggle free, she heard loud punches, crashes, and firing guns and lasers blasts.

The group of colorful snakes unlocked the door, and entered. Aggie didn't exactly who they are, and why they entered, but the snakes were just costumes, and they took them off, revealing to be the Imaginary teams.

"Guys?!" Aggie was surprised to see her friends again.

"Aggie!" The I teams exclaimed in unison.

Red volunteered to free Aggie from her trap by trying to karate-chopped it, but he ended up hurting his own wing. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Pff, okay, that was dumb. Probably should've used the keys." The red bird used the keys to unlock the chains to free Aggie. "I can't believe you're here; I was thinking we'd maybe never see each other-"

He was cut off when Aggie rushed to hug him tightly, happy to see him again. Red returned the hug with wings around her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aggie asked.

"We're here to see you again, Aggie." Serio replied.

"And we thought you needed our help if you get into trouble." Fletcher added.

"Thanks, guys, but you don't have to do that, and I never asked you to do that." Aggie said in guilt.

"You didn't ask." Sparky said.

"We volunteered." Clumsy corrected.

"Aggie, we're the I teams, we stick together. That's what you always told us, remember?" Han reminded.

Aggie gave a warm smile as she realized her motto was always right. "Yeah. I know."

"Oh, Aggie. We have a little surprise for you." Hal sang and squealed.

"And I think you're gonna like it." Izzy smiled with excitement.

"Guys, I love to, but we're having a problem right now." Aggie said.

"But this is different kind of surprise, if you would just…" Petina was cut off when Aggie interrupted.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! We can have that surprise later!" Aggie took out a notepad and a pen by regurgitating them, trained by Rico and Renda, and starting to list down some plans while looking away from her friends. "Alright, team, we're having a situation, so you must listen and think of a plan."

While Aggie was distracted, Saltor called a few friends outside the dungeon to come in as the cars and the fishes, still in a fishbowl, carried by Tinkerbell with her pixie dust to let it float, entered. The I teams moved to give their new friends some space for them to see Aggie. Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and the Tri-Pies, can't hold this secret surprise this longer as they held their mouths with their hooves.

For the cars crew, they were so happy to see their favorite human again. They were also surprised how tall Aggie had grown, even her wings are big, and her hair is long. 14 years was worth the wait. She had grown so fast.

Nemo was surprised the most. Before, he saw Aggie as a small 'fish', like him, but now, she was tall. Dory was still trying to remember her. As for Marlin, the way he saw Aggie, he might think she would never be trusted, because of her true humanity.

Aggie was almost finish with her announcement to her team, the she asked. "So, any questions?"

"What can we do to help?" Doc volunteered to speak first.

This made Aggie frozen in shock as she dropped her pen and notepad on the floor. That voice. She had heard that familiar voice before. It's been years she had never heard of that voice. Could it be…? Aggie slowly turned around, very slowly, to face her friends again.

She finally turned completely, and gasped of what she saw. The cars, the same cars with eyes and mouths with no drivers that she befriended before, she recognized them all. And the fishes in the bowl three of them, she recognized them too. Only the two truck and a blue tang waved 'hi' at her. Rico extended his flipper to reach for the fishbowl, but Renda slapped his flipper to stop.

Aggie suddenly formed tears in her eyes and stammered while talking to her old friends. "G-g-g-guys?"

A Fiat 500 and forklift have tears in their windshields.

Luigi cried and sped towards the winged-human. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He slowly hugged her.

The rest of the crew happily rolled towards Aggie for a group hug. Aggie was speechless. She only wondered they were so happy to see her again after 14 years for not seeing each other, and never got a chance to visit them. As a return, she smiled and hugged them. "You guys! I can't believe you're here!"

When the broke a group hug, Lightning McQueen looked at Aggie with a sad-happy smile. "Aggie."

"Lightning McQueen. My racing brother." Aggie sobbed as she hugged him on his hood.

Turbo started to get jealous as he thought he was Aggie's racing brother, which she adopted him and Chet as her snail brothers since they never had a sister.

When she broke a hug from McQueen, Aggie turned to the Porsche. "Sally Carrera."

"Aggie." Sally Carrera rolled a little to let Aggie hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. All of you." She sniffed.

"You really never forgot us." Ramone said.

"Of course I'd never forgot. You're my friends."

"And we'd never forgot you too, honey." Flo pulled Aggie for a hug with her tire.

Then, Sheriff approached her. "Hey Aggie."

"Aww, Sheriff, you're here too!" She hugged him on his hood.

"Oh, look at you. You're so tall. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Sheriff, how come you didn't recognize me when I'm the only human who has wings?" Then, she noticed Sarge and Fillmore. Aww, Sarge, Fillmore, you two, too?"

"You look so different than before, man." Fillmore let Aggie to hug him.

"Great to see you again, little soldier." Sarge added.

Then, Aggie noticed her spy car friend, and approached for a hug. "Finn! What are you doing here? I thought you're at work. And you said it yourself, friendship is dangerous in a line of work."

"Then I take them back. Besides I missed my sidekick." Finn winked at her.

Aggie blushed. "Aww. I missed you too." Then, Holley rolled forward as well. "Holley!" Aggie was about to hug her.

"Wait!" Holley stopped her there. "How would I know you're Aggie?"

"Seriously, Holley, do you need to scan?"

"Just a little test. A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator."

"That's because it's air-cooled, and please stop testing me about that!"

"It is you!" Holley chuckled as she and Aggie shared a hug.

While the fishes were watching the scene, Marlin was scarred yet bored in waiting.

"Okay. We saw Aggie again, now can we go home now?"

"Dad!" Nemo glared at him.

"I'm kidding!" Marlin snickered.

At the other side of the bowl, Dory repeated Aggie's name as she tried to remember. She didn't the human all over again, until she gasped in horror and eyes widened. All of her memories about Aggie, and her adventure of finding her parents came back to her in a flash. "Aah! Aggie!" The Blue Tang jumped out of the bowl, and landed on Aggie's face. "You're Aggie! You're Aggie!"

"Yes, yes, I'm Aggie." Aggie said.

Dory hugged Aggie's face "Oh, you're Aggie—I thought you're small as Nemo, and you're not like the last time we met you. You're not even a fish"

Aggie pulled Dory from her face. "Yeah. That's not my actual size, and I'm not actually a fish. I'm a human. And it's nice to see you again, Dory."

"You remembered me?"

"Yep. I do remember you." Aggie sent Dory back to the fishbowl with the two clown fishes. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry I lied to you years ago. I was afraid that you might swim away from me if I told you my true identity."

"That's okay, Aggie. That's not important." Nemo said. "The important thing is you helped us before."

"But what brings you guys here?"

"Well, thanks to my son here, he suggested to see you again, and wanted to thank you for helping us finding Dory's parents." Marlin explained, then turned to Dory. "Isn't that right, Dory?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping us out, Aggie, even though you're not a fish." The Blue Tang thanked.

"Aww, that was nothing." Aggie started to blush. "That was a coincident help."

And then, last but not the least, the navy blue Hudson rolled forward towards the winged human as she smiled in surprise.

"Doc!"

"Aggie, my human racer." Doc smiled warmly. "I knew there was a chance I can see you again. Look at you now. I grown up. Too bad I missed seeing you growing up. I missed you."

Aggie, still has tears in her eyes, knelt down, and hugged Doc on his hood as he returned the same. "I missed you too, Doc. I missed so much! I missed all of you. And I'm very sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Flo inquired.

"I know I left you without saying goodbye! And if I had a chance, I'll return. But when my dad gave me my very own interdimensional remote control, instead of using it to go back to you, I used it to meet other new friends in other worlds. And, and, I became a leader, a high school student, sharing my friendship experiences, and fighting evil all the time, I don't have time or chance to visit you. I was so busy. And I almost forgot you! I'm so sorry!" The human burst into tears.

"Aggie! You don't need to apologize." McQueen said. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Sniffed Aggie. "I'd never had a chance to visit you if I should've thought that over. Are you guys mad?"

"No, we're not mad." Finn answered. "We're proud of you."

"For what? For leaving and never visiting you?"

"No." Holley replied. "We're proud of you, because you finally made new friends than just us."

"That's not all, you made a team…" Ramone added.

"You became a hero!" Mater exclaimed.

" _Risparmi e proteggi l'universo dal male_." Guido said.

"Guido also said you save and protect the universe from evil…" Luigi translated.

"And spreading love and friendship in the universe." Doc finished. "I have never seen or heard a human can do those stuff before, until you did it."

"Oh, Aggie, we were never mad at you. We were just worried why you never come back." Sally Carrera confessed. "We thought there was something bad or worst happened to you, but we understand why. You were just so busy leading your friends, fighting bad guys, and teaching other people in the universe about friendship. Your friends told us everything."

Aggie stared at her team the Porsche was telling the truth, and some members, mostly the 3rd Honorary group, nodded, some, who has thumbs, each gave a thumb-up, and a few just shrugged.

"And then, instead of you visiting us, we had a chance to visit you, and we finally meet once again." McQueen said. "You know why? Because we missed you, Aggie. Radiator Springs, the racing world, or even our whole world wouldn't be the same without. Everyone missed you."

"And I missed you guys too!" Aggie shared another group with her motor friends.

Everyone in the room watched the scene, and was so sad and touched. Some of them almost had their tears formed in their eyes.

"Okay, this is a good moment, so can we go home now?" The older clownfish was impatient.

"Don't ruin the moment." Avery shushed him.

"And you didn't tell your friends about us because you're so embarrassed that you have more than one friends who has the same name with the other?" The blue Porsche giggled.

"What? No!" Aggie snappee, but chuckled in defeat. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, Aggie, that's not really a problem." Sally Skellington said. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Actually, meeting friends with the same names as ours, it's really nice." Lightning Dash blushed.

The hug was take almost a minute and a half. For the dark god, he can't this longer since he noticed Aggie's wand staff was not with her.

"Okay, okay, enough with the hugs and cries already." Xibalba interrupted. "Aggie, where's your wand staff? I thought you should watch over it."

"Okay, X, I can explain." Aggie started to explain. "My wand staff was with my mom. You just didn't notice and you didn't care, but the wand staff was corrupted, and the half piece of my wand staff was with Denzel. "

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it was Denzel!" King Julien cheered.

"Let's go out there, and kick his butt!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"No, guys, that's not the point." Aggie continued. "Something or somewhere has been stealing the energy of power and magic in the universe."

"Yes. That could've explain the fritz that happens around here." Cos stated.

"And I'm guessing Precious was behind all of this."

"Precious? As in 'Precious Ann Flores'?" Rocky repeated.

"I say, do you know her?" Dawson inquired.

"Only the chickens and the Kids Next Door know her." Numbuh 5 said. "Precious has been Numbuh 1.5's bully since she was 9, and she sure has a fashion-styled personality and bad attitude."

"And how Precious was responsible for the fritz?" Wands asked.

"Only I know was Precious controlled Denzel when she was inside his wand."

"How could a human like Precious got in Denzel's wand?" La Muerte wondered. "No one in your generation can do that."

"That's what've been afraid of, La Muerte, but it just happened. But don't worry, everyone. I have a plan."

"Really? You have a plan?" Joey made a sly smile.

"Yep." Aggie answered with pride.

"You've got plan?"

"I've got plan."

The purple cockroach shrugged in defeat, accepting it. "Okay, then. Our leader has a plan, so nothing to worry about it."

"But I need your help, everyone." Aggie continued.

"We'll help you!" Nemo exclaimed.

"What?" Marlin was bewildered of what his son just said.

"Oh, this could be fun. We're in!" Dory laughed in excitement.

Even Dory was. "Dory, Nemo, meeting." Marlin whispered as the three fishes dived a little deep into the water of the bowl, just above the sand. "I think we should devise an alternate plan. One that involves staying here in the bowl letting someone carrying us . Because this human, this human..." He pointed at Aggie. "This ain't the human!"

"It's okay, Dad. Sooner or later, Aggie will eat us." Nemo said sarcastically. "Like what you said, humans, like her, are fish-eaters."

His father sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, you finally believed me."

"I was saying that we should her and her friends."

"Are you crazy, son? Some of her friends, and Aggie, herself, are fish-eaters. And we can't just let ourselves be involve into this mess! With all this magic and powerful energy stuff!"

"Dad, we've came all this way, not just saying 'thank you', but also returning the favor."

"Please, Marlin, Aggie once helped us, now we should help her too." Dory joined the conversation.

"But—" Marlin was about to argue, but his own son cut him off.

"Dad, please, for just once in your life, let's help our human friend. It's what friends are for. I trust Aggie, and you should too. And if Aggie is as dangerous as you think, she could've eat us sooner, but she didn't."

While thinking it over, Marlin looked at the expression of his son's face, realizing if he could be right, and turned to see Dory's pouty face, begging to help their human friend out, just like what Aggie did to them.

He groaned in defeat. "Argh, fine!" When they swam back up to the opening of the bowl, Marlin called. "Alright, everyone, we talked it over, and we agreed that we'll going to help you… just returning the favor."

"Aww, thanks you guys. I knew I can count you, even though, you guys were stuck in a fishbowl." Aggie chuckled.

"Then, how can we get out of here to stop Precious… or Denzel from stealing the energy?" Pilar asked.

"We can't just go up the stairs. We'll be captured for sure." Phineas warned.

"Then, let's take this way." Aggie pointed the wall. "Rico?"

Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite. "Kaboom?"

"Yes, Rico. Kaboom." Skipper smirked.

The wall of the dungeon exploded, making a big hole for Aggie and the I teams to fit in to escape.

"Okay, guys, let's go." When Aggie walked out of the hole, she forgot that the prison was up on a little high hill, above a river as she fell down and screamed.

"AGGIE!" The cars screamed in horror as they looked at the edge, but didn't see Aggie. They thought she fell into the river.

"SHE'S GONE!" Mater cried loudly, thinking Aggie was dead.

Suddenly, Aggie flew up back to her friends again and her wings fluttered. She noticed Mater crying. "Aww, Mater, why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm sad, because you fell on a hill, and splashed down the river, because you can't fly and you died shortly right after you meet us again." Mater explained. The other cars gasped in surprised to see Aggie alive… and flying. Mater just stared at Aggie for a few seconds, not realizing she can fly now, until… he gasped. "Wait a minute!" Everyone laughed at this scene. "You can fly now?"

"Guys, seriously, do you think that after 14 years I still can't fly?" Aggie snickered and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've been trained of flapping my wings by my fairy-sisters and their guardians, and they gave me pixie dust so I can have enough fuel to fly."

"Which fairy-sisters?" Flo asked.

Aggie pointed Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and their guardian, Tankerblush and Perawankle, who waved at them and smiled.

"Hm, no wonder you and the two fairies have similar wings." Sarge said.

It's true though. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and Aggie's wings are similar in shapes and have the exact same pattern on them.

"Aggie has some kind of fairy-life in her, that's why she has wings." Tinkerbell explained.

"A fairy-life comes from a baby's first life." Periwinkle continued. "It was actually splits into three, which one of them was inside of Aggie, and the other two were in dandelion petals, carrying guardian-lives at the same time. That's why our wings are similar."

"And that's how I have the ability to fly." Aggie said. "Surely you guys would've notice that sooner. Well, glad we're out. Fresh night air, huh?"

"So, Aunt Aggie, what's the big plan?" Prida asked.

"What plan?" Aggie turned to her friends.

"The plan for beating Precious… or Denzel?" Baby Sylvester reminded.

"Oh, right." Aggie laughed. "I don't have one."

"WHAT?!" The I teams exclaimed in disbelief, realizing their leader doesn't have a plan.

"Yeah, planning's not really my thing." Aggie admitted. "Just like back in cars world, I kinda just go for it."

"That is a terrible plan!" Dennis yelled.

"Oh, my precious friends." Aggie gathered all of her friends with her telekinesis for a group hug. "Don't you worry."

"I'm very worried." Ben said.

"So do I." Doc added, then spoke to Aggie. "Ags, we just met again, and then, you're gonna die?"

"Doc, I'm not gonna die." Aggie spat. "I swear to you, after this whole situation, I'll live. I'll prove that to ya! I'll see you after I destroy Precious!" She bravely marched towards the Town Hall, just a few meters away.

Danger Mouse crossed his arms, and stated to the team. "Yep. She's gonna die."

Everyone nodded.


	16. Reunited part 2

Later, deep in the forest, outside and not so far of town, Aggie and all of her friends were camping and sitting around the camp fire.

"I can't believe you drag me out here while I decided to stop Precious myself!" Aggie yelled at her friends in disbelief. "This is insane!"

"Aggie, quit complaining!" Dracula shouted. "You should be happy and thank us for stopping you."

"Why should I?!" Aggie snapped. "Precious is stealing the energy of all kinds in the universe, and it's my responsibility to stop her, because I knew her before. Didn't you guys believe me that I can do that?"

"W-w-we believed you, Aggie, b-b-b-but, uh…" Piglet stammered, didn't know what to say.

"It's too dangerous, Aggie." Luke finished the sentence.

"Like what you said, since Precious stole the energy in the universe, she became more powerful now." Wands declared.

"A-girl, we can't let you do this all by yourself." Judy said. "We're just trying to protect because we're your friends."

"Well, I'm your friend too, and, as the leader, it's my job to protect you guys." Aggie reminded.

"We know that, darling, but we don't want you to get hurt." Rarity said in a worry tone.

"But I don't wanna lose you guys."

"What do you mean, little Aggie?" Burn asked, chewing a gum.

Everybody turned to look at their best friend.

Aggie let out a sigh. "Since Precious stole all kinds of energy, like powerful or magical energies, there are won't be any strong energy left for the portal to open to other worlds. And you guys! You all contained with strong kinds of energy too. You've got powers, magic, strength. If she'll steal them from you, I'm afraid that you'll…" She stopped her sentence as she was scared to say the last word/s.

"Weak? Die?" Yin guessed. "Pfft. That's not gonna happen, Aggie-cous."

"But what if it will, Yin?!" Aggie began to sob. "I don't know what I can do without you guys. You all are the main reasons how I became a leader. You taught me everything. You trained me everything you know. Me? I didn't do anything great. I don't know why you chose me as your leader, even though I didn't taught you everything"

"Not everything though." Fletcher crossed his arms and smirked.

"Agatha, we chose you to be our leader because you taught us the only thing that we don't have for each other and how the Imaginary teams was made" Tira said.

"And what's that?" Aggie asked.

"Friendship." Chees Sandwich answered. "You make us friends with others who are different from us or who belong to different worlds., including you, Aggie."

"Yeah, and since you don't have a boyfriend yet, I'll help you find one." Flo added.

"Actually, Flo…" Aggie grinned. "I already had a boyfriend."

"You have? Aww, that's so romantic." Dory sighed happily for her friend.

Marlin looked at Red. "And how about you, red bird? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Red glanced at Aggie, and replied. Yeah, and… I decided to marry her, only if she wants to."

Aggie's eyes widened in surprise and returned the smile.

"That's great!" Sally Carrera exclaimed.

The cars and fishes have no idea that Aggie and Red are couple.

To make it clear for her old friends, Aggie cleared her throat. Guys…" She extended her arm and held them to Red's, proving to her friends who is her significant other.

They looked at their hands, then to Red, and then to Aggie. They finally get it now as their jaws' dropped in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Lightning McQueen gasped in surprised, then smiled, feeling proud for his adoptive sister for finding her true love.

As like everybody else, they smiled with proudness, except for one car.

Doc rolled between the winged human and the red bird to release each other. "And how would you know he's the right guy?"

"Doc, please…" The red car tried to stop his mentor.

"And his a bird!" The navy blue car added.

"Easy there, pops, Aggie and I dated for years." Red declared.

"Really? How long?"

"Let's just say we started dating when she was 13."

"It's been 10 years, Doc, and we're still stay strong." Aggie said.

Doc rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? You've been dating 10 years, and you want to married this time of year?"

"Uh, Doc, Sally and I have been dated for 16 years." McQueen reminded.

"Well, you're both cars, and they're different species!"

"Doc, sir, there's no problem of falling in love with different species." Junior raised his wing, reminding that he, himself, married to a human.

"Yeah, and my family doesn't have issues when I married a dragon." Applejack added.

"Um… Don't forget my marriage."Fluttershy whispered shyly.

"Uh-huh, and marrying your adoptive ward is not a problem." Kelda mentioned. "We're not related anyway."

"A fox and a rabbit? Together? Can be." Nick smirked.

"How can that be possible?" Sheriff asked.

"We live in Zootopia. Anyone can be anything."

"Everyone can be fall in love with anyone." Renda stated. "And I'm sensing a love fish here." She tapped the fishbowl, pointing at Marlin and Dory.

The clownfish began to blush. "W-what? Dory and I are just friends,"

"I think it's better than that, Dad. And I'm okay with that." Nemo chuckled.

As everybody were still chatting about interspecies relationships, Doc had had enough of this. He can't stand of listening about it since it almost reminded him of a human falling in love with his grandfather, and his grandmother got killed. He halted them all. "Alright, alright! This is not the main topic right now! The main topic now is Aggie's leadership!" Then, he turned to Aggie. "And you, why are you worrying about your leadership so badly? You're a good leader."

"Am I, Doc? Or I just put you all in danger." Aggie turned sad.

"What? What do you mean, Aggie?" Skipper asked.

Aggie sat down on the ground and hugged her knees. "It's just that… What if I didn't just meet and befriend you guys so I can teach you the ways of friendship? What if I brought you here and put you all in danger."

"Pfft. Don't be ridicerous, Ags. You didn't put us in danger like this." Tigger snickered.

"What if I did, Tigger?!" Aggie cried. "You all came here to help me, no matter how dangerous this mission is for you guys."

"It's also dangerous for you, Aggie." Jake said. "That's why we're here to help you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask." Bubbles(bird) said.

"We volunteered." Hal added.

Aggie still sighed in sadness. "I don't have a purpose of being leader."

Smurfette gasped. "Don't say that, Aggie! You have a purpose!"

"Yeah, like never had a chance to fit in with you guys, and I put you in danger in my own world."

"Actually, they're both true." SmurfStorm whispered to herself as SmurfBlossom smacked her hand, telling Stormy to stop insulting Aggie.

"Ever since I came each of your worlds and met you guys, I tried to fit in with you guys, so I can be friendlier and be like one of you guys." Aggie continued. "So, I won't be alone."

"You're not alone." Fred said.

"Aggie, we know we're always busy and mind our own business but, we're always here for you, no matter what." Numbuh 1 added.

Aggie smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys. When I'm with you guys, I still want to find my purpose, my real purpose why I became a leader, having wings, giving me your powers and magic, and anything else. You know, we kinda learn a lesson here from each other right now; it doesn't what we are and who are, we're still friends though." Everyone nodded in agreement as Aggie continued. "It's not my purpose I brought you all here for something else. I meant to teach you guys how to be friends with someone who belong to different worlds, and trying to fit in with you guys."

"Then, we're gonna help you." Hefty stood up.

"Yeah. We're the Imaginary teams, and we're in this together." Red winked at Aggie.

Aggie nodded silently and smiled.

Then, Red leaned in front of Aggie. "And by 'together', I meant me and you. And those guys…, but, mostly, me and you."

Most of the I teams rolled their eyes about Red's flirt at Aggie as Chuck elbowed him.

Everyone laughed at this moment.

"Okay, everyone, I team-selfie time!" Brainy announced as he took out a long stick, and Snappy Bug, a lady bug, flew out of his hat.

Everyone gathered around for groufie. Rico volunteered to carry the fishbowl, and promised not to eat the fishes.

Snappy Bug sat at the tip of the stick, and said. "Best friends forever?"

"Best friends stick together!" The I teams exclaimed in unison with smiles as Snappy Bug took the shot.

30 minutes later.

The I teams continued to chat with Aggie's old friends as they fried some marshmallows.

"So, let me get this straight." Sheriff interrupted. "You trained one another to use powers, magic, and fighting skills properly for the greater good?"

"Yeah, and thanks to Aggie here, we learn how to share our talents with one another." Pooh said.

"Wow, we missed everything what you've done for the past 14 years, huh, Aggie?" Ramone chuckled.

"Yeah. I just wish you guys were here before." Aggie smiled.

"You know, maybe after this, we can join the team." McQueen suggested.

"We can join too!" Nemo jumped excitingly.

Marlin thought it would be ridiculous since they lived in the water.

"Nemo, are you crazy? We're fish! We don't fight."

"We'll figure out a way to make yourself useful in the team." Tulip said.

"And how?" The older clownfish asked.

"We'll think about that later." Blossom replied. "'Cuz, right now, we'll teach you what I teams are and how to be one of us."

"But we can't explain it with talking, can we?" Aggie smirked as she started to sing a song.

 **Aggie:** Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got an aggressive side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

 **Aggie and the I teams:** You need to drag your wheels/fins  
You need to nod your hoods/heads  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need a lot of care

 **Bomb:** _(to Dory, who was staring blankly)_ Uh, but you need to not stare

 **Aggie and the I teams:** You need a whole lot of help

 **Aggie:** (You need to be yourselves)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

 **Aggie and the I teams:** And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (hey)  
Chillin' like an, chillin' like an (hey), I team

 **Aggie:** Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here

 **Aggie and the I teams:** You need to watch your bumper/tails  
You need to roll around  
You need to slide real smooth

 _(Mater accidentally knocked out a trash can)_

Don't make a sound

And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health

 **Aggie:** (Seriously, you have to be yourselves)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

 **Aggie and the I teams:** And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an

 **McQueen:** We really wanna be like you a lot  
And we're giving it our best shot

 **Marlin:** But it's hard being what we are a lot

 **Perry:** Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught

 **Aggie:** He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how aggressive you can be

 **Sally Carrera:** Like this? _(punching a wood with her tire)_

 **Aggie:** (yeah, yeah, yeah)

 **Nemo:** Like this? _(throwing a small rock from the water)_

 **Aggie:** (yeah, yeah)

 **Finn:** Oh yeah, we think we got this  
Let's go, we're ready to rock this

 **Doc:** And we ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think we found the words to ourselves

 **Aggie:** You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

 **All:** And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team (chillin')  
Chillin' like an I team

Suddenly, as the song ended, an army of snakes crawled out from the bushes, and a glowing body of Precious Ann Flores came out from the shadows with large snakes carried her feet.

"Precious!" Aggie gasped as she spread her arms and wings widely to protect her friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Precious chuckled evilly. "You know, if you can't cooperate with each other because of you taking care of these rookies here, then you don't deserve being a team together."

"Well, she's right about one thing." Aggie said quietly as the snakes surrounded the I teams. "If we want to survive this, we need to work as a team. Fire up your gadgets."

"They're not activated." Holley grunted frustratingly.

"These only a-works for a-members of the I teams only." Luigi added.

"But we're not I teams yet." Nemo said.

"You are, now." Aggie showed her old friends crystal shards of two elements of Friendship (Support and Memories). She threw the elements upward as the shards of the element of Support were magnetized on top of the cars' hood, and the element of Memories were caught by the fishes in the fishbowl.

As the shards glowed, the weapons that cars and fishes were holding have been activated, ready to use them.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Dr. Blowhole, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Shauna, who hold Ms. Perky doll, Perkila, Hunter, Huntress, Skinda, Kowalda, Rida, Prida, Francista, the Skellington family, Timmy, Tims, Tootie, Toots, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, and Dofelia fight the snakes in hand-to-hand combat

Skenda, Skepper (water), Kelda, Kelski (fire), Renda, Reco (earth), Prenda, Prevate (air), Frantist, and Frantis (lighting) use their powers of choice to fight off the snakes.

Rico, Rida, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Jake, Jape, Luke, Han, Leia, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 used weapons to blast and fight the snakes.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito used their wands to zap the snakes with their electrical magic.

Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cop, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den used frying pans and mouse traps to snapped and hammered down the snakes.

Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Kat and Kit used their superpowers to attack the snakes,

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, and Mic unintentionally fight the snakes with their dance moves.

Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Bubbles (bird), Stella, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca throw themselves by using the slingshot to attack the snakes as they use their powers (like in the game). Bomb also exploded in front of the snakes and turned them into a pile.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Izzy and Izztchy used their pixie dust to make snakes useless to fight, and kicked and threw each of them away.

Serio, Seno (Tiger), Paco, Pico (Toro), Azul, Azal (Eagle), Pilar and Pilair (Iguana) transformed into their animals of choice to fight.

Yin and Yi fight using their woo-foo magic while Yang and Yan fight using their woo-foo might.

Kitka, Kira, Owl, Owly, Kessie, Kessia, Skully, Skulio, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Thunder, Lightning and Prism, who rides on her mother's back, swooped down randomly to fight.

Screwball and Discord use their power of chaos by poofing out cotton candy clouds that rains chocolate milk and apple pies over the snakes. They also turn the rabbits' feet into hooves to make the rabbits ran over the snakes, which they were squished on the ground..

Applejack, Cinnamon Stick, and Cinnamon roll kicked off the snakes while Spike blew fire on the snakes that were screaming in pain because of the fire, and crept away.

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwhich and the Tri-pies blew their party cannons over the snakes.

Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Sylvester, Sylvestre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia and Petina used their looney attitudes to fight, making the snakes annoyed and crazy as they crawled away.

Twilight uses her magic to blast a snakes, turning them into random things.

Fred screamed in fear so loud of the snake. A snake tried to cover its ears, but its eardrums were already broken. The other snakes have the same situation. The snakes whimpered in pain as Fred escaped quickly.

Turbo just go fast, making the snakes have a hard time catching him, and Turbo just hit himself onto some snakes whoever wants to get him on his way. Whiplash and Skidmark used their shells to blow the snakes out of their sight. Smoove Move used his shell with speakers to play music too loud, which making the snakes tried to cover its ears, but they still have no arms as they crawled away. However, with this distraction, White Shadow charged and pinned the snakes to the ground with big wheels of his shell. Burn used her shell to blast the snakes with fire, and their tails were caught with fire. And Chet flew away with his shellicopter to avoid being caught by the snakes, which they ended up bumping at each other.

Fluttershy tried to reason with the snakes, but they didn't listen, so she used 'The Stare' on them, making the snakes scared at her.

Rarity, Fancy Pants and Gemstone made clothes and accessories for the snakes, making them uncomfortable.

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Ben, Tyler, Avery, Chloe, the chickens, sheeps, and baby looney tunes tried to avoid the bites of the snake while firing their electrical weapons fired by their elements.

Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Tigger, Tiggro, Rabbit, Rabba, Eeyore, Eeyre, Lumpy, Lumpra, Roo, Raa, Cubby, Cubbry, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina used candy weapons to fight snakes.

Dracula, and Vlad fought bravely together against the snakes using their increased strength and speed. As a group of snakes approached them, the father and son raised their hands to freeze the snakes, then walked calmly away, and snapped their fingers to break the spell and cause all the snakes to pile one another.

Using their increased strength, Mavis and Dennis punched and fought off the snakes. With the use of their shape-shifting powers, Mavis transformed into a mouse and Dennis transformed into a spider, which, unfortunately, leading the snakes to them since spiders and mice are snakes' food. Before the snakes can eat them, Mavis and Dennis used their telekinesis to crush them with a bunch of rocks and trees.

For Lydia, she roared so loud with fire on her eyes and hair, making the snakes whimpered in fear and crawled away.

Johnny just whammed a group of snakes with a large plain plank.

"I'm lucky I'm still a dog." Stan said before barking and chasing off the snakes as they crawled away in fear.

Judy and Nick used every police skill that they trained in the academy to fight off the snakes.

Basil, Dawson, Danger Mouse, and Penfold grabbed each snake's tail, and used them as whips to strike the other snakes.

Using her inventions, Junior and Tulip shot the snakes with stun guns.

The smurfs used sharp sticks, and bow and pointless arrows to attack.

As Gods of Mexico, La Muerte fired powerful petals of Marigold and Xibalba used his sword, the Sword of Seven Sins, to swift the snakes off his way.

The cars and fishes still trying to get use of these new weapons.

Finn, Holley, and Mater used every guns they have.

Sally Carrera used a new electrical whip to electrified the snakes.

The rest of the cars used their new weapons, while some where only drove over the snakes who tried to block their way.

Marlin, Nemo, and Dory tried to use a bubble machine as their new weapon. When Nemo accidentally activated it, bubbles came out from the machine. When they popped in front of the snakes, colorful paint burst and hit the snakes, making temporarily blind.

As for Aggie, she still has her own power, magic, flight, and strength to fight, even without her wand staff.

Precious has been watching Aggie and her friends fighting off her snake army for half-an-hour, and she's tired and embarrassed for letting her old classmate and her friends win. She had had it for letting her army lose. Precious used the other half of Aggie's wandstaff's head to freeze all of Aggie friends.

Precious targeted every group of Aggie's friends as they can't move a muscle.

SmurfStorm and the Powerpuff girls escaped the freezing area, and snuck behind Precious.

"Girls, spears, now!" Stormy commanded as she and the Powerpuff girl were about to throw their sharp sticks on Precious.

Precious sensed their presence behind her as she blasted them with her hand wand, and froze them with ice blast. She continued to blast the surviving members of the I teams to freeze them.

The blast was about to hit Aggie, until Red blocked between the gap of the blast and Aggie to protect her.

"Aggie!" He yelped as he frozen in ice.

"Oh Red!" Aggie cried, feeling guilty for Red for sacrificing himself to save her.

"It's over, Aggie."

The snakes had their chance to take the frozen I teams with them, and stopped beside Precious.

"It's time for you… to run!" Red yelled before he was taken away by the snake, and joined with the others.

"No!" Aggie cried, seeing her friends got frozen in ice and taken by Precious' army and Precious herself as she cackled evilly with pride and victory.

Then, Precious stopped cackling and turned to Aggie. "Agatha Galido, my favorite old classmate or friend, You finally did what you were assigned for in your very life."

"No. It's not true." Aggie glared at her.

"Of course it is!" Precious snapped back. "Why do you think you led me here? Why do you think you easily want to befriended these unusual creatures and led them into your world?" Aggie gasped in realization and guilt that what Precious was true. "It was all part of the plan. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape your real destiny." The female villain smiled evilly. "Thank you for everything, my old friend. You finally gave me more powerful energy I need."

"Aggie? How could you… do this… to us?" Bubbles (Powerpuff girl) started to cry as Aggie turned to her friends, who are few of them glared at her, blaming her for their capture.

"Because it was her purpose!" Precious laughed victoriously as she and her army brought the I teams with them, and left Aggie behind.

As the villain left the forest, it's starting to rain.

Aggie was all alone, starting to realize it was all her fault for everything. She let her friends got captured and put them all in danger. Then, now, their energy of their powers will be drained for good when they can be powerless. She never got a chance to save them while they're busy protecting her. She also realized she never acted well as the leader. She failed for being a leader, she failed of protecting her friends, she failed to stop her enemies, she failed of everything.

Aggie started to sob and cry, blaming herself for her friends' capture. She fell on her knees and to the ground, crying even harder.

Then, Snappy Bug, who survived the ambush, saw Aggie crying. Snappy flew down in front of Aggie and called to get her attention, but she was still crying. Snappy poked Aggie's hand with her little leg, and flew away to get a large leaf. The lady bug came back with a large leaf and "printed" something.

Aggie glanced at Snappy, who was "printing" a picture of Aggie and her friends taking a selfie or groufie together earlier.

Aggie took the picture, and looked at it with guilt and sadness. They were all happy together, but now, she thought they could be angry right now because of her.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Aggie whispered in sadness.

Then, Snappy Bug landed on Aggie's hand, gesturing her to go after her friends and save them.

"No, Snappy. I've done too much damage already." She shed a tear, still feel guilty and sad.

Snappy still gesturing Aggie to save her friends, and played the memo that she recorded earlier.

"'We're the Imaginary teams, and we're in this together.'" Red's voice was heard from the lady bug.

"I'm too different from them all, Snappy." Aggie put the picture back and hugged her knees. "I didn't do my role as a leader and a good friend. What should I do?"

 **Aggie:** Oh universe, what have I done?  
I thought this bad things will be gone  
But this gone way too far  
My friends gave to me in ways so kind  
And I gave them nothing but a hard time

And now alone I stand  
And now alone I stand

Suddenly, a magic rope tied around Aggie. "Snappy, help!" She cried, but the rope dragged her into the bushes as Snappy watched helplessly.

* * *

 **The song was based from Descendants 2, Chillin' like a villain.**


	17. Climax part 1

At the Municipal Hall, Aggie was dragged by Denzel with his magical rope from his wand hand. They are now outside on a balcony, and he released her from his rope spell.

Aggie stood up when she was released. "All right, Denzel. What are you gonna do now? Trying to kill me again? 'Oh, I'm so scared. That was the worst'" She acted sarcastically.

Denzel felt so embarrassed to talk to his nemesis like this, but he was still confused about his wand. "Actually, you said something earlier about my, um... about my..." He cleared his throat, put his wand hand behind his back, and whispered. "…about my W-O-N-D."

"Oh, so now you want my help?" She groaned.

"Of course I want help!" He yelled. "I've been talking to my own hand! It keeps me up all night! I can't sleep, I can't think! I can't focus on my new job as the town's beloved leader!" Suddenly, his wand hand glowed green, then talked to it. "Wha–? Oh, hello. Yes, of course. I... no... what? Of course I'm beloved! Didn't you hear the song?"

For Aggie, this scene is crazy. Her nemesis is talking to his own hand. Surely she hated him since nursery, but if he asked her for help, then so be it. "Denzel! Why do you think I came here without my wandstaff?"

"Because... you were surrendering?" Denzel guessed.

"It's corrupted! By Precious! She's in the wands, Denz!" Aggie gestured.

"In the wa... In the wands?!" Denzel's eyes widened in horror. He had known Precious for a long time as Aggie did since they schooled in the same school together in nursery. Now, she is inside his wand, and Denzel shook it in fear. "Get her out! I don't want to be corrupted! I don't want to be corrupted! How did she even get in there? How did she even get in there?!"

"I don't know how she got in there. The last time I saw her, she..." Aggie suddenly paused as she remembered the last time she saw Precious, how she got in the wand, and how the head of the wandstaff broke into two. Then, she turned to Denzel, who is still shaking his hand in panic. "Denzel, please. I think I know how to get Precious out."

"And then I can go back to being a beloved leader?" He asked.

Aggie just nodded nervously.

Denzel held out his wand arm to Aggie as she walked over to it and began to whisper a spell to it. The half-penguin-with-sharp-black-pointy-wings turned black, like it was dying.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Town Prison, the I teams were locked up in a dungeon together.

Two-legged ones, like humans and others, were chained on the wall. Four-legged ones had their hooves chained. Fairies and their guardians were locked in bird cages, while fairy godparents were trapped in a butterfly net so their magic won't free them. The teams' magic and superpowers can't free them since the dungeon was magic-proof and superpower-proof. The small members like mice, cockroaches, hatchlings, and even other guardians were locked up in small cages so they won't escape by their size. The Dracula family (except Johnny) were tied up with silver chains so they won't free themselves. The cars have parking boots on each one of their tires so they won't move or drive. The fishes were only stayed in their fishbowl since they can't come out of the water as their fishbowl was hard for the I teams to reach for them. All of the I teams' weapons were taken when they got captures, and there's no way around for them to escape.

"Oh great! That's just great!" Skipper groaned angrily.

"What's great, Skip?" Kowalski asked.

"Ugh, this! Us! Trap in here!" The lead penguin shouted. "All because of our dearest leader and 'friend', Aggie!"

His wife and adoptive guardian, Skenda, gasped in shock. "Are you blaming Aggie?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Maurice interjected. "She was the reason why we're here in the first place!"

"Yeah, and after all these years she befriended us, this was a trap!" Marlene shouted.

"Oh, so this was Aggie's fault then?" Samuel muttered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, dear brother." Joseline scoffed. "You're no better than Aggie is."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Samon defended his ward.

"What my ward saying is your ward defended a traitor!" Josalan fought back at her brother.

"Hey, Aggie was no traitor!" Kessie yelled.

"Oh, yeah." Rabbit doubted that. "Then, she let us all captured in this situation."

"She did try to rescue us, remember?" Tootie reminded.

"If she did, she can't just stay on her spot and watch us got captured!" Wanda spat.

"She's right though. She should be here right now to rescue us, but she didn't!" Wands added.

"You, ladies, are being ridiculous!" Blossom said. "Of course, Aggie can and will."

"But why she did this to uuuuuuuusssss?!" Bubbles cried in tears.

"Oh, forget it. She's not coming!" Buttercup groaned in anger. "She stinks at this!"

"Hey, don't say that about my cousin!" Bomb glowered. "She's a good leader, and she's good of what she's doing!"

"Interesting factoid about Aggie… " Olive interjected. "She's right for one thing; SHE STINKS OF BEING A LEADER! And she shouldn't choose us of being her friends."

"Olive, we don't have time for interesting factoids for now…" Fletcher whispered, then in normal tone. "And, yeah, you got a point there."

"Why did we ever befriended that girl with wings?" Tom grunted.

"Because we don't have good and close friends, and neither do Aggie!" Jerry retorted.

"And since Aggie came from another world, do you know what they call?" Coop insinuated as everyone shook their heads 'no' "Aliens! Aggie is an alien!" The boy shouted. "And we shouldn't be friends with aliens because they're evil!"

"Hey! Aggie is an alien, Coop!" His guardian, Cot, snapped. "She's a human being, like you."

"If she's a human, she wouldn't have wings, like us." Joey showed his black wings, which he hasn't use more often.

"She was born with wings, dummy!" Marky shrieked.

I can't believe we're stuck here in this dungeon all because of Aggie!" Phineas exclaimed angrily.

"Even you, Phineas?" Phineaks inquired. "I thought you're better than that!"

"If we should've stayed in Bird Island, none of this would ever happened!" Dofelia rebuked.

"Dofelia, stop blaming your Auntie Aggie for this!" Perry scolded.

"She's not our aunt though." Ferb II mumbled.

"Ferb II, stop that!" Ferb said.

"Can anyone please stpping blaming our sister for this?!" Tinkerbell pleaded.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything wrong!" Jake added.

"Oh yeah. But what about us, trapping here in the dungeon?" Daffu babbled.

"And we shouldn't be here too if it weren't for Aggie!" Tina added.

"Sufferin' succotash, I hate grown-up fighting." Baby Silvstre cried.

"Uh, we're grown-ups now, so we'll fight." Baby Daffy said.

"I am not inviting Aggie in my birthday again." Lily murmured.

"Lily-pop, I thought you cared about Aggie, and then you don't." Oliver looked away from his girlfriends.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've been trick by that mariposa." Serio roared.

"Wait, are still talking about Aggie?" Paco questioned.

"YES!" Seno snapped.

"Boys." Azul, Azal, Pilar, and Pilair rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come on! It was not her fault for any of this!" Pico said

"Oh really?" Yang rolled his eyes. "Aggie was such traitorous cousin!"

"Yang!" Yin scolded her brother.

"Come on. Don't you guys believe Aggie did this to us?" Leia soothed.

"We were captured and in danger because of her!" Hand yelled at his wife. "And we're almost extinct here."

"We're humans, like Aggie! Only she has wings."

"Can you even see what happened earlier?' Whiplash pissed. "We've been captured by this Precious person because of her."

"And we've been fell by her lies, tricks, and innocence!" Chet added.

"Chet, I know Aggie didn't for all of this." Turbo urged to reason with his brother.

"We shouldn't befriended Aggie. We should've live peace in Equestria by now." Twilight sighed.

"Auntie Twilight, don't say that about Aunt Aggie." Screwball.

"Are you kidding, Screwy?" Discord scowled. "Your so-called aunt led us all in danger, and helped her 'old friend' to take our power. I can't even believe I'm a twin of that traitor."

"Uh, she's not your twin." Applejack stated.

"We shouldn't have trusted her in the first place when we met her." Rainbow Dash grunted angrily.

"I hate to say this, but I think that Pegasus is right." Bunty agreed. "We shouldn't trust Aggie when she was hired by the Tweedys."

"She's still a human, like them." Babs stammered. "A-a-and she eats chicken and eggs."

"Aggie would never do that us, Babs." Ginger said. "If she did, she should've done this when she met us, but she didn't. and she rescued us from the Tweedys, remember?"

"Not only that, she's a teenager!" Numbuh 4 spat. "We shouldn't let her back in the Kids Next Door, because she's not a kid anymore!"

The 3rd Honorary group has nothing to say since they can't talk.

"Calm down, you guys, there is no time for blaming Aggie all about this." Avery declared.

"Why is that? We are involve in her problem right now." Dracula hissed. "She's a family, and we helped her, but we ended up being hurt. So much for her being in our family."

"Dad! We made a mistake to her!" Mavis recalled. "Even her. We can't just blame her into this situation!"

"A-girl was just trying to be helpful." Judy said. "Right, Nick?"

"Nah, I don't have jurisdiction with her anymore." Nick replied, making Judy glared at him.

"Then, my suspicions were correct, am I, Dawson?" Basil gushed. "I knew that Aggie is dangerous."

"Confound it, Basil, you do know Aggie helped you when you were been framed!" Dawson reminded.

"Yeah, and she helped us at everything." Tulip emphasized.

"What? Are you crazy? After what Aggie did to us right now?" Junior recalled.

"She didn't mean to!"

"'Cause she's a trickiest human, like you!"

"And you're like a son to her!"

"I wish I never married you!"

"Well I wish I never married you."

"One of the only things I married you was Aggie!"

"Stop involving her in our marriage!"

I also can't believe I'm in love with a traitor." Danger Mouse moaned.

"Chief, you never blame Aggie before." Penfold pissed.

"Yeah, well, we are all involved in her problem of so-called energy of power and magic."

"I told you that Aggie cannot be trusted!" SmurfStorm turned to her fellow smurfs.

"SmurfStorm, calm down." SmurfWillow said calmly.

"Don't treated Aggie like what you did when we found out she's never been a smurf!" Hefty spat.

"You two, stop it!" Papa Smurf demanded.

"And then you call humans' heart are so pure." Xibalba turned to his wife.

"Hey, you almost cheat on that wager, Aggie was now your best friend, and then, you blamed her too?" La Muerte inquired.

"She's a human! And she always will! It's like my opinion was right about her, and I should've won if we still had this wager."

"And this is what I'm talking about." Marlin turned to Dory and Nemo. "Humans are never be trusted, like that Aggie."

"Dad, she helped us, then we'll help her!" Nemo squeaked.

"We did! But this is the result, we're been locked up with these guys!"

"It was not her fault."

Doc stomped one of his front tire rapidly on the ground. "Why could you just stop arguing and think of a plan to get us out of here?!"

The whole dungeon is filled with arguments, shouts, and fights. Half of the fight is blaming, and half of it is defending. It is like a petition or protest or debate. Nothing could stop the I teams from arguing at each other.

The only member who didn't join in the argument was Red, who didn't speak or move during the argument of the team. He did heard every conversation, but he hated to hear about Aggie blaming for everything what happened right now. Not only he loved Aggie so much that he has to defend, but he learned everything about friendship from her for many years, and she still struggling about her role being a leader of the Imaginary teams. For this situation, this will prove about her role and affected her relationship with the teams, including Red himself.

He couldn't take the sound of the argument anymore about Aggie as his eyes turned red in anger. He has to put a stop to this.

"EVERYBODY SSHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!"

Red's loud voice stopped the argument and echoed in the whole dungeon. Now, the dungeon went silent.

"Everybody, please, stop it! Stop for all this argument!" Red announced. "I know you're mad right now, we all are. I know you blame our leader, Aggie for this. I'm mad right now too, but not to Aggie. I didn't defend her because I love her, because I know it was not her fault. She's not responsible for all of this. I know this is her problem right now, and we're involve into and got captured, but I never blame her. Listen everyone, blame Aggie all you want and accuse her, but I'm telling you this because… Aggie is not just our leader, she's our friend. Our beloved best friend who just wants friends since she was a child. Yes, I know, you think it was her plan to capture us, but you're wrong! She was as miserable as all of us! She can be bullied and treated unfairly, almost just like us! She was as different as I do when I was alone. Every one of you are. When she met some of us, I discovered that Aggie not just befriended all of us, she just wants to teach us how to be friends with everybody. And not just everybody, we should be friends with other people in the whole universe! I mean, people in other worlds! Aggie doesn't want to be weird and treated unfairly with each other! She was… very happy when we meet somebody who didn't exist in our own worlds. I think she didn't want herself to have friends… we want all of us to have unusual friends, so we can learn more about friendship, and, for that, we taught Aggie everything we know, which is why we want her to be the leader because…, she's responsible for bringing us together as one big happy team/family, and we appreciated her that. After all these years, while she befriended us and be with us, Aggie was trying to fit in with us, like she was one of us. She doesn't want to be left out, just like exactly what happened to her in her own world. We don't want her to be miserable like she was before, do we?" No respond. "I know you guys don't, so don't I. Aggie worked so hard for us. She almost died many times, sacrificing her life to save us from any danger. But, right now, she felt guilty about what Precious said that she was responsible for putting us all in danger, and then, some of you guys blamed her. I know she didn't mean. It was not an intention. You guys are not the only ones who blamed her, she blamed herself by now, and forgot to rescue us. If you keep blaming her like, it makes even more miserable. We can be one of the results of her misery if we accuse her."

The whole dungeon went on silent once again. The rest of the I teams were still thinking in silence. Thinking of what they have said about Aggie. Some were guilty, who blamed her, and some reflected her story, story of misery.

Then, Dory started to speak. "I don't blame her." Her words alerted everyone. "I have short-term memory loss, I can't remember few things, but… I can be everybody's friends, and… I have a family, despite my condition." She looked at Marlin and Nemo. "They're the ones who keep me out of misery when I don't remember something."

Some were related to the blue fish's speech.

"I never blame her too." Smurfette spoke. "She reminded me of me when I was made by Gargamel,but Papa turned me into a real smurf, and I tried to fit in with the other smurfs."

"I don't blame Aggie either." Penfold added.

"So do I, Penfold." La Muerte said.

"I do, too." Piglet stuttered.

"Us too!" The Baby Looney Tunes exclaimed in unison.

"Of course, we all do." Skinda said.

"Do you think we're hard on Aggie for blaming her everything what's going on?" Ruby questioned.

"I think so." Kelda replied. "Red is right. Aggie did everything good, just for us. That's why she should be our leader."

"She's a good student…" Prenda stated

"A great fighter…" Dr. Blest added

"She's a loyal adoptive sister…" Jason said

"She's good with sharing..." Pooh emphasized

"She's a nice godchild…" Cos squealed in delight

"She's a responsible superhero…" Bubs answered.

"She's a good mother and friend…" Roy and Rebecca said in unison.

"She's very talented and imaginative…" Chyna stated.

"She's a peacemaker…" Jenny added

"She's very supportive…" Kit replied.

"She's an enthusiastic girl…" Oggy said

"She's an inventor and one of the best secret agents…" Flerk added.

"She's a very good sister…" Periwinkle stated.

"She's a friendly pirate…" Izzy declared

"She's a crazy comedian…" Bugs chuckled

"She's an excellent babysitter!" Baby Bugs exclaimed

"An excellent singer…." Miley added

"A guardian…" Fred cried a little, never forget that about Aggie.

"A bea—Pretty Mariposa…" Azule blushed, almost saying beautiful.

"A good cousin…, don't forget" Yi reminded

"A compassionate Jedi Knight…" Luke remembered those days.

"An honest one…." Burned chewed her gum.

"A great party planner…" The tri-Pies said in unison

"A magical human ever…" Spike added.

"A helpful ally…" Fowler recalled

"An honorary Kids Next Door operative…" Numbuh 1 shook his head in guilt.

"Baaa!" Shaun gave a thumb up

"A lovable loyal petsitter…" Stan said

"A family…" Johnny recalled

"A good cop…" Judy snickered

"A friendly detective…" Basil groaned. "I hate saying that, sometimes."

"A crazy but lovable employee… and friend…" Junior giggled.

"A popular racer…" McQueen kinda missed Aggie being a racer for 14 years.

"A bea—I mean, pretty friend…" Penfold snickered, almost saying 'beautiful.'

'One of the smurfiest smurf of all…' SmurfBlossom said

"A best human friend I ever had…" Xibalba sighed in guilt.

"And the most trusted friend ever." Marlin ended.

"We should've seen her even closer and clearer." Lumpy said with guilt.

"Yeah, we can't just jump into conclusions here." Roo added. "I mean, Aggie taught us about friendship, and everything."

"Like she taught me how to friends with others, even new ones." Skipper confessed. "I never really like friends before I met Aggie though."

"She reformed us, villains, from our villanous ways, doesn't she?" Dr. Blowhole concluded.

"And we became part of the I teams, no matter how villainous we are before." Joen resumed the conclusion.

"She taught us how to be contented of what we have, no matter how boring." Jet said.

"She taught us how to share." Pon added.

"She taught to wish unselfishly." Timmy joined the conversation also.

"She taught us to be generous." Blos recalled.

"She helped us to be happy in way." Chuck remembered.

"She told us that talent can be shared." Fletcher stated.

"She told us to be friends with enemies…" Ton said.

"No matter what or where they belong." Coop continued as Kat meowed in agreement.

"She taught us to have enthusiasm." Oggly added.

"She taught us to understand people and let them explain." Phineaks recalled. "I'm looking at you, Phineas."

"She told us even we are apart, we are always sisters!" Tankerblush cheered.

"She taught to show kindness to everyone!" Skully and Skulio said in unison.

"She told us that we can be happy if we make everyone happy, including the kids." Lola squeaked.

"She taught us many valued lessons." Baby Melissa said.

"She taught us to be careful at all cost" Oliver recalled.

"She always told me I was never alone." Fred shed a tear as he was touched.

"She taught us to b brave and conquer our fear!" Azal exclaimed with pride.

"She told us there's always hope." Leia grinned.

"She told us that combination can be good." Yan nodded.

"She told us to be honest in sports." Whiplash remembered that lesson."

"She told us that everything is life and fair." Cinnamon Stick stated.

"She helped us escaped from those evil farmers." Mac (chicken) said.

"She is still loyal to the Kids Next Door, and big kids can still be kids." Numbuh 2 added.

"She told to be confident of what we are, even having a talking dog." Chloe declared.

"She taught us the true meaning of family." Mavis remembered.

Vlad admitted. "Aggie saved my life, and I owe her."

"She did say 'Try and try until you succeed." Nick chuckled. "That girl never gave up."

"She helped me solve my case when I've been framed." Basil said with guilt.

"She told us that species doesn't matter when it comes to love." Junior emphasized.

"She taught us that not all things are the same." Sally Carrera added. "Like humans are not the same, like Aggie."

"She taught us that we have to sacrificing everything for everybody's sake." DM said.

"She taught us that even though we're different, we can be happy together." Brainy stated.

"She taught me to be friend with others, and she saved my life." Xibalba sighed in guilt. "I owe her too. She's the first human who saved my life. Never forget that part."

"And she helped me find my family." Dory smiled wildly. "I knew we should've trust her!"

Marlin shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't doubt at her like that. She was a good kid."

"We shouldn't blame her for everything, everyone." Jape added. "It was not her fault."

"It was Precious' fault. Duh." Perawankle rolled her eyes. "We all know that. And don't forget it was Denzel's fault too."

"Aggie deserved better than this." Kitka exhaled

"And I haven't taught her dancing lessons" King Julien cried.

"Uh, she's already a good dance." Jolie reminded.

"I guess Aggie had enough misery from accusers." Matilda sighed in guilt.

"And we should appreciate all her hardwork for us." Ben added.

"I wish we haven't blame her." Josalan wished in sadness.

"Well, we could've done it when somebody accuse her all over again." Sunday rolled her eyes, looking at her sister, Joseline.

"I guess we should apologize to her?" Frantis hinted.

"But we should get out of here, first." Sheriff suggested.

"Any plans?" Saltor asked.

Suddenly, some snakes entered the dungeon room with wooden spears, and were clearly annoyed by the I teams' noise.

"Okay, we know why you're here." Tiggro laughed. "You guys must be annoyed by our chat, but you can't silent the I teams!"

The snake guards held up spears to the I teams, ready to attack them.

"Um… any last words, ladies and gentlemen?" Bubbles(bird) inquired.

"Yeah. Thanks for knowing you all." Owl replied.

They all closed their eyes, ready for the strike. Suddenly, the snakes were held up, and beaten. The I teams opened their eyes, and happy for someone who rescued them just in time.

"Hey, guys." Leo greeted as he threw the snakes against the wall, creating a hole the way out.

"Mr. Galido!" The I teams cheered in surprise.

"And…" Leo stepped aside, revealing his wife behind him, who had been found him in the sewers hours ago.

"I teams!" Bernadette was shocked that her daughter's friends were here as she approached them.

"Mrs. Galido!" The I teams were surprised as well.

Bernadette slashed the I teams' chains and cages with her remaining magic to free them. "Where's Agatha?"

"We have no idea. We've got captured." Doris replied.

"But I think Denzel took her." Luke answered as he used The Force to sense where Aggie was. "We have to find him before he does something awful to her."

"Thanks to Mr. Galido, we can get out of here easily." Jay (one of the Blues) pointed the large hole.

Leo, Bernadette, and the I teams exited through a hole in the wall the Leo made, and ran back to the Municipal Hall to rescue Aggie.

* * *

As they arrived, they saw Aggie with Denzel, still whispering the spell on the wand.

"Look! There they are!" Baby Petunia pointed.

Aggie noticed her parents and friends as she greeted them below. "Hi Nanay. Hi Tatay. Hi everyone."

Suddenly, a gray ghostly lil' penguin rose up and escaped from Denzel's wand hand.

"I, uh... I'm sorry, you guys." Aggie apologized as the lil' penguin flew away.

"The… The Quiet Spell." Bernadette teared up, having tears in her eyes. "No! Agatha! You get... you get away! You run away from there!"

"It's too late, Nay!" Aggie said.

"So does this mean that everything's back to normal?" Denzel interrupted.

"It's not over yet." She warned.

"What do you mean it's not–"Denzel asked.

Suddenly, the piece of the wand started to glow with lightning unleashed from it, ready to detonate. The wand exploded. The entire balcony Aggie and Denzel are on is obliterated.

"NO!" Bernadette was horrified.

"AGGIE!" The I teams were horrified as well to see their friend was carried by the explosion.

The parents and I teams ran towards the spot where the explosion impacted. Bernadette stopped her husband and the I teams at the edge of the crater. They slid into the crater where the balcony used to stand, and Bernadette uncovered the unconscious Denzel from some of the debris.

"Denzel, where's Agatha?!" She shook the boy to wake up.

Denzel's eyes lit up, white. Aggie suddenly woke up, gasping for air, as she was waist deep in a dark pink ooze.

"Where am I?" She looked around, and saw a hole, where her parents and friends were shown. "Nay, nay, nay, I'm in here!" She was heard inside of Denzel.

"Agatha, is that you?!" Bernadette called.

"Yes, it's me!" Aggie replied through Denzel.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Bernadette hugged and kissed Denzel, which it was meant for Aggie, as Leo and I teams looked disgust by it. "Oh, Agatha! Where are you?" The mother asked.

"Well, I-I'm totally fine, but, uh, but, ah..." Aggie looked around. The place is not familiar for her. "I don't exactly know where I am."

That's okay, sweetie. The important thing is, you're safe. Just stay right there." Bernadette said. "And no matter whe– we'll find you–" The connection started to break up.

Bernadette's voice broke off, as she flickered out of existence from Aggie's perspective and the ooze formed waves.

"Nay? Nay, yeah, can you repeat that? I–" Aggie was also broke off when Denzel's eyes were closed.

"Agatha? Are you still there?" Bernadette tried to call her daughter again.

"Nanay! Oh, what is happening?! Nay!" Aggie realized she was no longer contact with her mother.

Suddenly, a large wave emerged behind her as she turned around, and the waved formed a female body, a familiar person Aggie knew.

"Hello, old friend." Precious greeted.


	18. Climax part 2

"Precious?!" Aggie gasped when she saw Precious as a dark pink ooze form. "Aha! I knew it! I knew it was you all along!" She said with pride, then realized something in disgust. "Wha... wait. Is all this goop you? Ew, ew, ew, gross, pink, ew, ew, ew, ew."

Precious rolled her eyes, and smiled as she swam around Aggie. "You don't even recognize your own energy when you're swimming in it."

Aggie lifted something sparkly white from the ooze. "This stuff is the energy? That you stole?"

"It was. Until I got here." Precious touched the white energy as it turned dark pink.

"Oh, golly, that's not good." Aggie whispered in horror. Then called to her mother. "Nanay, we've got a problem!"

"Only I can speak to her now." Precious opened up a connection to the outside as Denzel's unconscious body opened his eyes, and they were pink, unlike Aggie's connection when they were white. "Hello, Tita Bernadette." Her voice was heard from Denzel's mouth.

"Precious!" Bernadette gasped and Leo and the I teams took a few steps backward in horror as Denzel's body started hovering in mid-air when Precious took possession of his body. "Give us back Agatha." Bernadette demanded.

"Oh, of course. But I'd like something from you first." Precious said. "Something that belongs to me and to my family." She held up her hand, gestured about her family heirloom.

Bernadette reluctantly took out the red ring, which it was still inside of a circular vile, and held it up. "Take it."

Aggie watched the whole scene inside Denzel in horror. "No, Nanay, stop! I can take her! Just hold on! Please!"

Aggie swam toward Precious' ooze form, but she pushed her away with an effortless gesture. Aggie tried again, swimming much faster. Precious missed her a few times before grabbing her by the hair.

"Aww, poor miserable Aggie. Give it up! You already lose!" Precious chuckled evilly, then turned to Bernadette. "Now, Tita Bernadette, do we have a deal?"

Outside, Bernadette carefully inserted the ring through Precious' finger as its jewel glowed.

Inside, Precious began to rise towards the ceiling as Aggie was left behind.

"Good-bye." She waved before rising upward, and Aggie back into the pool of ooze.

Back outside, Precious' soul was slowly separated from Denzel's body as she formed a new body again, like her old one.

"Where's my daughter?" Bernadette asked.

"Where's Aggie?" Red inquired.

Precious smiled evilly as she showed to everyone the half-piece of Aggie's wandstaff, where Aggie was trapped in, and crushed it to dust. "She's gone." Then, she walked away casually.

Leo and the whole I teams were shocked and gasped in horror for Aggie's supposed death Bernadette's eyes teared up. She had lost her father and few of her brothers to the Flores, and now, she had lost her daughter to the girl with the same family name. With great anger and vengeance in her heart, Bernadette roared and chased Precious.

Precious heard her coming as her ring glowed, and blasted Bernadette with a harmless laser. Bernadette was never damaged as she kept fighting off the girl, but Precious was too smart to defend herself. Bernadette took out Aggie's wandstaff, and aimed it on Precious' heart, and this time, she showed no mercy, unlike what she did before to Precious' father.

 _I call the darkness unto me  
from deep space to Earth and sea  
For the things of the people who are abundant  
Break something that was important  
To avenge my love  
I crush my heart to dying dove  
To summon a deadly wound that will never healed,  
To see my hated enemy killed!_

After reciting the same spell she used before, all of the wandstaff's magic is gone, and it has no effect. The wandstaff never worked anymore. Bernadette was still saddened, distraught, cried by the 'loss' of her daughter.

"Are you finish?" Precious scoffed.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp stabbed her chest from behind. Red, equally upset by Aggie's 'death', stabbed straight through Precious' chest with Xibalba's Sword of Seven Sins, but Precious instantly regenerated due to the powerf of the ring and tossed Red aside, with some of the I teams rushed to his aid.

Before Precious can proceed walking away, Denzel, who just gain consciousness, grabbed her legged to stop her.

"Please..." He called. "Just tell me. Did I have any part to play in this?"

"No." Precious coldly answered as she continued to walk away.

* * *

Back to Aggie, who was still in an unknown place inside of the crushed half-piece of the bell of the wandstaff, she broke from the surface of the ooze, and swam around helplessly. Her wings glowed white, and she spotted a piece of white energy.

If she could seize the remaining energy, she could restore it back in the universe. Aggie swam towards it, but the waves pushed her away. Her wings suddenly stopped glowing when the piece of white energy disappeared from afar.

Then, her wings glowed once again when Aggie spotted another piece of white energy as she swam towards it. She struggled to swim over to it as she thought she can't get out of this place and never see her family and friends anymore. She nearly reached for the little piece of energy, only for its glow to fade right as she extended her arm to grab it as her wings stopped glowing again.

As Aggie stared tearfully at the ceiling, almost losing hope. Her wings glowed once soon she spotted another piece of white energy deep under the ooze, and she dived under to get it. Once again, it faded before she reached it.

Aggie lose hope as she ran out of air, and drowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outside world, the I teams tried to wake Red up from his unconsciousness.

"Hey, Red, wake up." Stella clapped her wings as Red woke up.

"Uh, I think the Mrs. Galido needs help." Finn said as he rolled aside, showing that Bernadette is trying to fix Aggie's wandstaff while her husband helped and comforted her.

"Come on, come on. Why won't you fit?" Bernadette cried as she gathered the particles of the broken half-winged-penguin fragment and assemble them in Aggie's wandstaff.

"Mrs. Galido?" Mavis approached her.

"M-Maybe if I-I put the bell of the wandstaff back together, it'll, it'll, it'll bring her back." Bernadette explained in tears. "But this piece won't fit."

"Here." Red sat beside her and held up a piece. "Try this one."

* * *

In an unknown pitch-black space, a voice was heard.

"Hey there, little girl."

Aggie woke to find few people around a large cauldron of brown soup. One of them is woman, who extended a spoon near her.

"Does this need, uh, salt?" She asked.

Aggie can't answer since she never knew the woman or other people with her. The woman decided to stick the spoon at Aggie's cheek. "Hey, knock it off! And who are you?"

The woman inserted the spoon into Aggie's mouth. "Less salt or more salt, Agatha?" Aggie just spat the soup from her mouth. "Okay, more salt." The woman guessed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Aggie stick her tongue, then realized something. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, Agatha." The woman laughed. "How can I know you're name while you can't know your own grandmother's name?"

Aggie's eyes widened. "Wait? My grandmother?"

"Yes! I'm your Grandma Leonila Borra. Your father's mother." The woman smiled, making Aggie shocked, like she saw a ghost.

Then, a man walked forward. "And I'm your Grandpa Bautista Mondejar. Your mother's daddy."

Y-y-y-you guys…, a-a-are my grandparents?" Aggie stammered.

"We all are." Leonila chuckled. "We're the previous owners of the wandstaff you just used."

"You… use the wandstaff? The same wandstaff I used right now?"

"Yes, but we have no idea that our two families shared the same heirloom." Bautista laughed. "But, it's nice to share heirlooms for a while."

"What's going on in here? Where am I?" Aggie asked.

"We have no idea. No one's ever been here before." Antonio Mondejar, Bautista's father, answered.

"Oh, no. I'm dead. I'm dead. I died!" The winged human screamed in panic.

"Well, if you're dead, then we're dead." Nicholas Resano Sr., Leonila's great-grandfather scoffed. "And if you're calling us dead, I find it... well, I find it a little insulting, frankly."

Aggie squeaked. "Oh, no. I am totally dead. And I'm stuck here. With you guys"

"Uh-huh. Again. A little insulting." Nicholas Sr. said.

"Hey, that's enough!" Leonila snapped as she sprinkled a little amount of salt in the soup. "Can we get beyond this and just enjoy our time here together in... wherever we are?"

"Ha!" Aggie began to laugh. "You think I'm gonna stay here with you, eat this magic soup, while Precious is out there doing who knows what?!"

"Agatha…"

"My parents and my friends probably think I'm dead."

"Agatha?"

"Maybe I _am_ dead!" Aggie began to cry.

"AGATHA!" Her ancestors shouted as Aggie went silent and held her cry.

"Listen, this is where we are now. And this soup is not magic anymore. It's just... soup. So stop being foolish and eat the soup." Bautista demanded.

Suddenly, the small piece of energy appeared inside the soup, which Aggie noticed.

Aggie realized there's one last piece of energy in the universe as she sniffed. "No. I get what you're doing."

"Mm-hmm. What am I doing?" Nicholas Sr. raised a brow.

This is just another one of those games. You're going out of your way to make me get to this on my own. Oh, you didn't think I'd catch on, everyone, because you all think I'm a skimmer. But I am a dipper." Aggie said with a sinister smile.

"Uh, Agatha, dear, what are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"I'm getting us out of here." Aggie raised her arm, ready to dip her hand on the cauldron.

"Agatha! No! It's boiling!" Leonila warned.

"DIP DOWN!" Aggie stick her hands into the soup and they started to burn as Aggie cried in pain.

Her ancestors slowly took steps backward in fear

Aggie grabbed the last piece of energy and held it up. She used her remaining inner magic to release tremendous magical energy and create another small penguin. Inside, a miniature penguin grew and the orb around it expanded, flooding the room with white light.

* * *

 **The next chapter would be the saddest than this. Watch for updates.**


	19. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Bernadette, Leo, and the I teams tried to put the pieces of the bell of the wandstaff together again. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the wandstaff levitated into the air from Bernadette's hand. Before their eyes, the wandstaff burst into pieces, and reassembled to form a brand new appearance of the wandstaff. The bell of the wandstaff was repaired and its appearance changed as well. The bell was a smiling penguin, like its first appearance, only to have a friendship symbol on its belly, he wings of the penguins back is like Aggie's fairy wings, and the handle remained the same (black-and-white stripe handle).

Aggie suddenly emerged from the wellspring, and reached out to grab the wandstaff. She underwent a transformation, growing much longer ponytailed and braided hair, glowing and sparkly dress, and bigger and larger wings, similar to butterfly wings.

"Agatha!" Bernadette shouted happily, happy to see her daughter alive.

"Hi, Nanay!" Aggie greeted.

"Hi, sweetheart. Don't you look lovely."

"Where's Precious?!"

Her parents and friends pointed Precious, who still walked away.

While walking, Precious sensed something different. She felt something powerful behind her. She clenched her fist as her ring glowed, ready for what's coming.

Aggie took aim at Precious and her wandstaff released an obliterating blast of energy. Precious quickly turned around and used her ring to block the energy that almost blasted her. With the ring in her possession, she can control it now. Precious released a powerful black energy beam to fight against Aggie's energy.

The two girls' energies are equal. They can't defeat each other since their power are both strong and powerful. Precious never wanted to lose as she wanted to avenge her family. She tried to gain more energy to defeat Aggie herself. Aggie can't gain more energy alone, no matter how hard she tried.

Her parents, friends, and the whole town were watching Aggie fighting against Precious, but they all know Aggie was not powerful enough to defeat Precious.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!" Clumsy inquired in panic.

Suddenly, Red noticed his element around his neck glowed. He looked around and saw all of the members of the I teams group elements glowed, including the cars and fishes. He also saw Aggie's element glowed. Red suddenly realized that the elements are connected to each other and form a magical connection. This showed that their love and friendship is stronger than any strong energy in the universe as the elements were called The Elements of Friendship. Every group of the Main, Honorary, and Back-up I teams represented their element.

1st Main group-Mission  
2nd Main group-Loyalty  
3rd Main Group-Sharing  
4th Main Group-Magic  
5th Main Group-Generosity  
6th Main Group-Teamwork  
7th Main Group-Talent  
8.1st and 8.2nd Main Group-Frenemies  
9th Main Group Enthusiasm  
10th Main Group-Hardwork  
11.1st Main Group-Curiosity  
11.2nd Main Group-Kindness  
12.1st Main Group-Adventure  
12.2nd Main Group-Lesson  
13.1st Main Group-Disguise  
13.2nd Main Group-Laughter  
14th Main Group-Bravery  
15.1st Main Group-Hope  
15.2nd Main Group-Combination  
16th Main Group-Honesty  
17th Main Group-Life  
1st Honorary Group-Dream  
2nd Honorary Group-Childhood  
3rd Honorary Group-Solution  
4th Honorary Group-Confidence  
5th Honorary Group-Family  
6th Honorary Group-Try  
7th Honorary Group-Mystery  
8th Honorary Group-Love  
9th Honorary Group-Support  
1st Back-up Group-Sacrifice  
2nd Back-up Group-Safety  
3rd Back-up Group-Story  
4th Back-up Group-Memories

When the element formed a special connection, this created the Element of Imagination, which Aggie represented it, connecting all Elements of Friendship.

"Guys, our elements!" Red exclaimed.

All members of the I teams noticed their elements glowed.

"What does it mean?" Jack Skellington wondered.

"Maybe our elements sensed so much evil that we should work together to defeat it?" Private guessed.

Then, they looked up to see Aggie turned to them.

"I need you guys!" She begged for help.

Precious laughed. "Ha! Your little friends can't help you now after you abandoned them. I'll pick them off one at a time!"

"Oh yeah! Well, we won't be coming for you one at a time!" Tinkerbell called.

The whole I teams were levitated in the air behind Aggie (Including the fishes, still in their fishbowl). They let their elements activate themselves, and blasted powerful colorful magic beam to Aggie, giving her extra powerful energy to make her stronger and powerful.

Aggie noticed her element glowed even brighter. She realized that if her friends' elements made her elements stronger, then her friends were her strength to defeat every powerful opponents they ever faced. She also discovered that their love and friendship for one another is the most powerful thing they had in their lives, much stronger than any energy in the universe. No matter how different they are from each other, they still stay together, like a whole family. Aggie was so happy to have friends like them, and she knew they're always there for her. Aggie combined the energies of the elements together, and blasted even more powerful white energy to take Precious down.

Precious thought she's almost winning, but realized Aggie's energy became stronger and tougher enough to defeat her. "What? Oh, what's happening? No! No! What are you doing?" Precious tried to fight back, but she hadn't have enough energy to do that.

Most of the town and Aggie's parents watched the whole scene as they cheered for Aggie and her friends.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Joen Cordova cheered.

"Go, Aggie!" Abigail Alag shouted.

Aggie and the I teams let their spirit of friendship charged their energy to become more powerful as Precious did the same for herself. While she tried to block the white energy and fired her black one, Precious discovered that Aggie's power became stronger because of the power of friendship she had with her friends, and her friends and their elements made her stronger.

 _"If their power of their elements made each other stronger, why can't I?"_ Precious smirked as she had an idea. Then, she looked up to Aggie as her voiced was heard around the area. "So, it was your friends who gave powers like they have! If they can give you half of their powers, why can't I have all of theirs?"

Aggie and her team heard what Precious just said as they were shocked and panicked. With enough black energy she needed from her ring, Precious blasted thin black beams unto the I teams' elements, except Aggie's. Each beam targeted each element, and absorbed every last power of the element, and since 34 elements are connected to the I teams according to their group and which they represented, all members were affected as well.

Aggie watched her team from behind, panted and feared they might be weak.

"Oh no! Guys! Everyone! No!" She cried. "Please don't leave me alone!"

The I teams tried to pull the black beams from their elements before they could absorbed all of their energies for good, but they were hard enough to remove. When the beams finished absorbing the elements' energies, the element shards lose their powers and colors, and so was the I teams as they all turned pale gray, became weak, and lose all of their powers, magic, and energies, making them fell from the air, and hit the ground.

"Guys! Wake up! Please don't be gone!" Aggie's eyes filled with tears when she saw her friends lying on the ground, lifeless.

Not even a single member responded. They are all gray, and lifeless. Many believed they might be dead. Aggie believed that too. Aggie cried in tears when she saw her friends are dead. She thought it over again. She believed it was all her fault for all of this. She never wanted her friends to be part of this situation. That's why she never wanted them to come with her in the first place. She wanted them to be safe and out of trouble. But then, it already happened, and this feared her the most. Her friends came to her world because of her. They wanted to help her, but they ended up being hurt and in danger. Even her parents are in danger either. They were here because of her, to protect her.

There's only one thing to do to save her loved ones.

Aggie remembered it was her friends who gave her powers and magic before they are all complete as the I teams. They shared their powers and magic to her, making her the leader. They also taught her some fighting skills and self-defense. Her friends are her mentors, and gave her half of their powers to make her a perfect friend, perfect leader, and perfect protector. She would've thought she never deserved this power if it weren't for her friends. She wanted to give all of the gifts her friends gave to her back to them as an appreciation, and this will save their lives again. Aggie remembered a spell from her Spell Book that can do that, but it was the most sacrificing spell of all that can't be cast by the owner of the wandstaff for his/her own sake. But for Aggie, it was the only way to save her family and friends from Precious' greed and evil for power. There's nothing else she can do. All it matters for her is her family and friends alive.

Aggie lowered herself until she reached the ground, and recited the sacrificing spell by whispering to her wandstaff so no one can here it, except for her wandstaff. She also shed a tear while whispering the spell as she knew what will happen, and she's ready for it.

From behind, Bernadette observed what her daughter is doing, until her eyes widened in fear with tear on her eyes. She suddenly realized what Aggie was doing as she rushed for her daughter, but Leo held her tight to stop her.

"Agatha! No! Don't! Don't use that spell!" Bernadette cried.

But Aggie finished reciting the spell as she turned around to her parents with tears rolled down on her cheeks. "I love you." She spoke silently before proceeding fighting Precious off. As Aggie kept blasting all of her white energy, her color continued to fade, and felt that her powers, magic, and energy that were given by her friends were drained out of her body and transferred into her wandstaff. Precious suddenly felt Aggie's energy was now the strongest and is unable to fight it off, and she tried to hold that white energy on her ring to block the gap between her and the white energy, but it was too strong, stronger than her black energy.

When the spell process is finished, Aggie stamped her wandstaff on the ground as hard as she can, releasing a huge wave of white energy that exploded and spread out around the area. When the wave of energy touched the lifeless I teams, they all woke up in a snap, their colors and the element shards' colors returned, and gasped for air after a few minutes less breathe from near death.

Too much white energy that Precious tried to stop caused her wring to shatter into the pieces. Precious was now powerless. The energy pulled Precious in the middle when she tried to run away. Then, the whole area exploded with white lights and flashes spread all over town, Precious was catapulted into the air, and fell into lake of piranhas. Precious ran as fast as she can without getting bitten by piranhas.

Back to town, the white energy that Aggie released free the town residents and her old classmates from their cages.

"We're free!" They all embraced their freedom and met up with their other family and friends.

For the I teams, they felt quite dizzy when they woke up from their near death.

"I'm alive! Yeah!" Tyler yelled happily.

"I thought we're all goners!" Prida rushed to hug her cousins.

"Thank goodness, we're all okay!" La Muerte sighed.

Marlin, Nemo, and Dory were okay, but they can't breathe normally since their fishbowl shattered and water spilled when they fell and lose their energy. Rico rushed to their aids, but the fishes were afraid that he might eat them. Rico barfed out a new fishbowl with water, and dropped the fishes into the bowl. The fishes finally gained a new found trust on the crazy penguin.

The I teams gathered up laughed, and all shared group hug, celebrating their victory and survived the danger they're in.

"Hey, where's Aggie?" Phineas asked when he noticed Aggie wasn't in their hugging group.

They saw the residents of the town gathered around, making a crowd. The I teams thought Aggie was in the as they walked through the crowd to thank Aggie and hug her afterwards to celebrate their victory. The I teams were so excited for their victory with their leader, they can't remove their smiles off their faces, until they saw the worst as their smiles faded.

They noticed Aggie's wandstaff on the ground and was now pale gray instead of black and white, and it was powerless. The wandstaff was only an inch away from Aggie's hand. Aggie was there, lying on the ground, her body was pale gray and immobilized her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and her wings dropped down like a wilted plant. This feared everyone the most. Leo and Bernadette walked slowly towards their daughter's body, knelt down, and hang their heads down in sorrow.

"A-A-Aggie?" Pigla stammered in fear, not afraid like phobia, but concerned about their friend.

The I teams joined with Aggie's parents, and all of the medical officers checked her pulse on her wrist, chest and neck, but there was no pulse or heartbeat at all. They believed Aggie could be dead.

"W-w-w-what happened?" Xibalba inquired.

Bernadette sighed sadly. "She used The Last Spell to save you, to save all of us."

This surprised the Dark God of Mexico. He knew about The Last Spell. It was a risky spell that drained every power that the owner has, including his/her own life, to save the ones they love, and the price is... death. Aggie is the first wandstaff human owner who ever used that spell since the writer of The Last Spell.

All members of the I teams were shocked about what happened right now. Their leader and best friend is gone. Aggie sacrificed her own life to save them, wanted them alive than seeing them dead. They've been accusing her all day, but they realized she was a hero, their hero.

The cars were supposed to be happy to see Aggie once again after 14 years, but, hours later, she is gone. SmurfWillow embraced in Papa Smurf's arms and cried that she lost one of her best 'smurfs'. Most of the I teams had tears on their eyes. Baby Taz and Baby Tenz cried loudly the most as Baby Lola and Baby Lela comforted them like big sisters.

Everyone soon realized the worst... Aggie is truly dead.

"No. No, no, no." Twilight sobbed. She can't accept her human friend's death like this. "There's gotta be something we can do! There's gotta be a spell here!" She galloped on the other side to get Aggie's Spell Book, and opened the page. "There's gotta be something. I know there is. Where is it? What page? Must be here. No, that's not it. Which spell? Which spell?" Twilight tried to find a spell to revive Aggie, but there's none. No magic can bring people back from the dead.

Wanda flew towards Twilight, and placed a hand on the alicorn's wing. "Twilight, please. We won't find the answer to this... in a book." The alicorn gave up searching for a spell to revive Aggie as she lose hope. She has nothing to do, but cry for Aggie's sacrifice.

Red turned back to Aggie, and looked at her sadly. "Let's take her home." The red bird shed a tear when he realized he just lost the love of his life, and can't take her back... forever.


	20. Epilogue

**I know I killed my own OC from the previous chapter, but we'll never know what happens next. While reading the beginning to the chapter, listen to the song 'You will always find me in your heart' bu Shaley Scott. So, this is the last chapter. I hope this worth it**.

* * *

Only the good news is the energy was returned in the universe and everything was back to normal, but Aggie's life was taken in exchange.

Red volunteered to carry Aggie's pale gray lifeless as the crowd moved aside to give him way. Leo, Bernadette, the I teams, and the residents of the town proper paraded all the way to the Galido family's home in their barrio, almost far from town, for Aggie's quick funeral.

 _I knew that I was different_  
 _Didn't think you'd understand_  
 _Nothing happens like you plan it anyway_

 _Searching for a reason_  
 _Guess I never really knew_  
 _Where I belong_

Every member of the I teams, including Leo and Bernadette, held their own life candles, which they all had flames, while Xibalba held Aggie's life candle on his crown, which it has no flames anymore since Aggie's gone. The parade made it to her home barrio, which alerted the neighbors, and the funeral took place at the backyard of Aggie and her parents' house.

 _I can see things clearly_  
 _But it's time to say goodbye_  
 _And then leaves me asking why_  
 _It took so long_

Aggie's body was laid above the circle full of Sampaguitas, white gumamelas and roses, her favorite flowers, and her powerless wandstaff was place on her chest. Everyone gathered in spiral, mourning for Aggie's death.

 _I was always trying_  
 _To find that special thing inside_  
 _That made me strong_

Leo and Bernadette embraced each other with their faces filled with wet tears for the loss of their youngest and only child. They can't continue working hard anymore for their daughter's future because she's now gone.

The 1st Main group were so sad for the loss of their leader and mentor. She was the main reason they became a team and closer than before. Skipper never trusted Aggie at first when he met her, but she, indeed, helped him for his relationship with Skenda, same so with Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, and Prenda. in return, they trained her self-defense and a better fighter. She even reformed Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest from their villanous ways. Aggie became their wedding planner, and held a mass wedding. For the rest of the members of the group, Aggie was only teaching the others to change their selfish attitudes and to be better friends, and to gain trust with each other. She even named each twins, combining their parents' names.

For the 2nd Main group, they were as sad as the others. Jack and Jet Skellington didn't see Aggie as just a friend, but a daughter and a teacher, teaching them to be content with their lives, no matter how boring they are. She was still a wedding planner for their wedding with Sally and Saltor. Aggie even named their children by the first letters of their parents' names. The Skellington siblings thought Aggie was their sister at the beginning, but they still treated her the same when they found out Aggie wasn't actually their real sister.

The 3rd Main group cried once again since they stopped crying for losing each other. They never thought of losing a friend like this before since they are all stuff toys, and they can't be killed or dead. They lost each other sometimes by missing, but they lost Aggie by death... which means, gone forever.

Aggie was like a grown and smart goddaughter Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, and Wands ever had. Poof and Pof felt the same since Aggie babysat them and played with them. Sparky and Sparkito cried so badly. Aggie was the only owner that never rejected, disliked or threw them away, despite all the trouble they caused to her. Timmy and Tims didn't like to share their fairies with Aggie at first, but she saved them by wishing everytime the boys got into trouble. Tootie and Toots felt the same.

Bubbles and Bubs cried with their squeaky voice for losing their 'best friend' by death. Blossom and Blos only shed tears in silent, proving they mourned for Aggie's death. Buttercup and Butters wanted to cry, but they were too embarrassed by it as they quickly wiped their tears and held their sadness.

Red cried the most out of his group. He planned to ask Aggie to marry him after this, but it'll never happen anymore since she's gone. Aggie was the only 'bird' who came closer to him and understood him when they first met. Bomb also cried for the loss of his only relative. Matilda shed a tear as she remembered how cute, naïve, and innocent student Aggie was when she first came to her class. Roy and Rebecca couldn't believe their favorite hero, and soon-to-be-expected-stepmother is gone as they hugged their mother, Ruby, which she cried as well. Ruby was always a been a good friend to Aggie, and were like sisters.

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher only sobbed as Fletcher leaned closer to Chyna for a hug, but Chyna moved a little from him. They remembered the day they first met Aggie. Imagination is her talent, and she was brave enough to stand up for her friends from the big kids in Webster High.

The 8.1st, 8.2nd, and 9th Main group group hugged with each other and cried. They remembered how great Aggie was to be their teacher. She always told them to be friends and work together sometimes to get out from every situation. When there were fighting and chasing scenes, Aggie cried in laughter and took out a camera to record every scene. These three groups loved her laughter. Her laugh was one of the reason they have to stay enemies or frenemies to make their girl friend happy, which made them happy as well, but, since Aggie is gone, they will never hear her laughter again.

Perry and Pelry were so sad. They really appreciated Aggie's help by keeping their double life as a secret agent when she found out about their secret agent lives and the agency, and she stood up to them when Phineas and Phineaks were mad at them for keeping secrets. She was a good godmother to Perry and Pelry's children, which she named one of them, Aglet. The four stepbrothers and the Platypus children were also saddened for Aggie's loss. they were so close to her, until now.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle couldn't believe their human sister is dead. Broken wing isn't a problem for them, but losing a sister is. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and Aggie have the same wings and wing patterns, but this is the worst thing that has ever happened to the fairy sisters and their guardians. Their sister is gone.

Jake, Jape, and their pirate crew appreciated every help from Aggie, despite being the oldest member of the crew. They wanted to thank her over and over again, but they don't have to do that anymore.

Aggie was a comedian, like the Looney Tunes, and they missed her comedy act now that she's gone.

This is the Baby Looney tunes longest, loudest, and serious cry ever. They never experienced losing they know by death before. They never want to attend Aggie's funeral. but they wanted to see their favorite babysitter one more time. They each hugged their adult selves, except Baby Melissa and Baby Marissa since they only hugged Tina Russo and Tira Russa. The adult Looney Tunes carried the baby version of themselves, and shared the feeling.

Miley, Lily, and Olver shed many tears. Aggie was one of the people who knew about Hannah Montana, Lola Lufangle, and Mike Stan III, and since Aggie's gone, then Ashley Glantless is gone as well.

Fred wanted to cry loud, but no one will comfort him since Aggie is gone. She was like a guardian to Fred, who always protected him from bullies, and always there for him, wherever he goes, except for the bathroom, of course. Aggie would've laugh if she was still alive. Like the 8.1st, 8.2nd, and 9th groups, Fred loved her laughter, and loved making her laugh, but she can't and forever laugh anymore.

Yin, Yi, Yang, and Yan were saddened for their cousin. They have no idea how Aggie became their cousin, but it didn't matter. They loved having a cousin, but they lost her now that she's gone.

Luke thought of Aggie as 'three of one', which means 'a person with three personalities'. Such as being a Jedi Knight, like Luke, an action guy, like Han, and a 'lady' leader, like Leia. Han treated Aggie as his partner-in-crime when Chewbacca is not with him. Leia treated Aggie like a sister. And, to Ben, she was his second favorite mentor and hero. But then, the four share the same sadness when their friend is gone.

For the Combo Niños, they really apreciated Aggie's help and cooperation with them. She was a Mariposa, and her big wings can protect them from any danger. They always stood by her side everytime she was alone, and loved hanging out with her, but it'll never be the same without her.

Aggie was the only human in the F.A.S.T. crew. The snails missed Aggie's Super Sonic Speedboom, and wanted her to do that again, but that will never happened. No other human or other fastest creatures can do that, except Aggie. She was also the best snailsitter they ever met. She was always been a sister-figure to Turbo and Chet since they never had a sister before, and never have anymore.

Discord's cry is not as sad as he cried for forcing Fluttershy to marry him years ago, but no pony wanted to adopt Discord as a family, but a human from another world did as her twin brother. Discord appreciated Aggie's offer, but never had a chance to say 'thank you' to her. Twilight was also saddened with guilty. She tought she might find something to save Aggie, but magic can't bring people back from the dead, so she just lose hope. For the other ponies, they apreciated Aggie's offer to let them join the team, and they couldn't learn more about friendship without her.

The 1st Honorary group or called, the chickens, couldn't believe that their only human friend is gone. Aggie is the only human who never intend to hurt them and helped them escape Tweedy's farm. Fowler imagined her as a brave soldier, which she was now after saving their lives.

The Kids Next Door regretted of calling Aggie a traitor because of being a teenager or adult, but they suddenly realized she was like any other kid or a kid at heart. And now she's gone, they never got a chance to say 'sorry' to her.

The 3rd Honorary group only shed tears, but Timmy (lamb) cried the most since he was still a baby. Yhey already missed aggie so much, she will never watch over them anymore.

Dogs can't cry or shed tears in his world, but Stan whined for losing one of the people who knew about his secret that he can talk. Aggie was the best dogsitter in the universe, and she was always there for him, listening to his problems. Aggie was a close friend to the James-Jennings siblings as Tyler, Avery, and Chloe welcomed her to the family. They appreciated her hardwork for keeping Stan's secret, but now, her secret is still safe with her... in her death.

Dracula cried with guilt. He remembered how he treated Aggie coldly, and never letting her be part of his family. He couldn't forget that hard time. Dennis hugged both his parents to cover his cry for losing his adoptive aunt or mother and nanny. Mavis and Johnny felt the same sadness. Aggie was like and always been a cousin to them, and appreciated her for watching over Dennis for them. Mavis always dreamed of having another girl relative. Lydia felt so guilty, she never saw a human saving a monster, such as Lydia herself, before. She only thought humans are selfish and evil, but then and now, she saw Aggie as an unselfish human, and never had a chance to thank her for saving her and her family's lives. Vlad was so saddened and mourned in sorrow the most of the family. Aggie had saved his life before, then she saved him and his family again? It was too much for Vlad to see Aggie sacrificing her life again and again. It was all happened again. He did not only losing his human friend, but also losing his younger sister all over again. He never wanted this to happen again and never accepted Aggie's fate, but he had to, just like to his sister and other siblings.

Judy can't accept Aggie's fate either. Ever since she offered her to be a cop, Judy knew Aggie was afraid of being a cop because of her fear of death. She never knew Aggie could be so brave of accepting death to her life right now. Judy treated Aggie like a little sister, and always been there by her side every assignment they had. Nick liked hanging with his two girls, and he and Aggie shared some common interest. They're both predators and eat meat, and he described her as 'The Matchmaker', because of shipping him and Judy. The two are like partners, but since Aggie is now gone, Judy and Nick can't help but felt sad for their only human friend.

This is the very first time Basil cried in his life. He would never forget what she did to him; helping solving the case that he was framed of committing a crime. She also reminded him of an old friend, who has the same power like she has and never been seen again. Basil didn't trust women so often, but Aggie was the one of the first and only females who he ever trust in his life. He and Dawson removed their hats and mourned for their friend's death.

Junior and Tulip never thought of having another human friend before, and didn't expect they ended up together because of their dear friend, Aggie. They would never ended up being together if it weren't for her. Aggie has always been there best friend, and their teacher, teaching them about all kinds of love. She's not only a friend, but their family.

The cars couldn't believe like everybody else. Aggie is already dead, after 14 years of not seeing her until now? It's not fair. Doc was really afraid of this. First, he lost her grandmother, now he lost Aggie, not only as his friend or student, but also his daughter. McQueen was saddened as well like Doc. He lost a friend, who was like a sister he never had. McQueen wanted to race with her again after 14 years for her absence, but it was too late. Mater cried too. He did not only cry at weddings, but also at funerals. Finn couldn't too. It's like losing his friend, Leland, all over again, but this time, he felt even worse. Aggie was like his partner and best friend when she was with him, but now, she was not there anymore.

Penfold was supposed to be a loud crier than Danger Mouse, but, in Aggie's funeral, DM cried louder. He has a huge crush on Aggie, and, without her, he didn't feel like a man anymore. Penfold comforted him by patting his back, and sobbed for Aggie's death at the same time.

SmurfWillow can't accept the loss of one of her best and most trusted 'smurfs', even though Aggie was never really a smurf. SmurfStorm felt guilty for Aggie when she sacrficed her own life to save them. She always blame her for their capture, but she realized she was wrong. Papa Smurf felt the same like SmurfWillow when he lost Smurfette back then. Snappy Bug cried and hid her face on Brainy's hat. Hefty always thought that Aggie was his best friend, becuase of her helpfulness. Smurfette reflected Aggie's sacrifice, but the blonde smurf never wanted her human friend to be like her; sacrificing her own life to save all of her friends.

Xibalba cried in tears. He never had a human best friend before, until Aggie came in his life. She may be not his first best friend, but Aggie can be like a sister or daughter to him. He didn't got a chance to thank her for everything that she made for him. That's why Aggie's life candle is the only candle on Xibalba's crown, which means Aggie is the only human means for Xibalba, while his wife has lots on her hat and dress. For her care for humans, La Muerte knew Aggie has a pure of heart, but never expect of making a sacrifice. The goddess knew Aggie was a good person and always.

After what happened today, Marlin admitted he was wrong about Aggie as he suddenly and finally gained a new found trust towards her, and the only human who he ever trust. She had saved him and his son and friend from danger. Nemo and Dory felt the same sadness, but they realized they returned the favor that Aggie once helped them, they helped her too.

It's time for everyone to hold hands to say there 'goodbyes' to Aggie. Denzel also joined in, still angry at hated Aggie, but he shed little tears, revealing that he was sad for her death as well.

 _Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
But you will always find me in your heart_

When everyone held their hands, they all went silent and closed their eyes in sadness.

"She never thought she could fit in with any of us." Skipper spoke about Aggie. "But she doesn't need to fit in so she could be one of us."

"In spite her hardworks, generousity, and kindness, it's like she's one of us now." Skenda added. "Not just our friend, but she's family."

"She never gave up trying." Judy explained. "No matter how hard she tried to fit in and failed, she kept on going until she succeeded in any way."

"She was a brave friend who never gave up finding friends who needed lessons of true friendship..." Applejack sobbed.

"And true meaning of family." Vlad cried.

"She's the one we became what we are now, and we're together." Red stated.

"And ignited us all." Tinkerbell finished.

Everyone went silent once again for few seconds.

Suddenly, the elements shards of each members of the I teams started to glow and sparkle, releasing colorful clouds with sparkles, which they were called Friendship essence.

The Elements of Friendship; Mission, Loyalty, Sharing, Magic, Generosity, Teamwork, Talent, Frenemies, Enthusiasm, Hardwork, Curiosity, Kindness, Adventure, Lesson, Disguise, Laughter, Bravery, Combination, Hope, Honesty, Life, Dream, Childhood, Solution, Confidence, Family, Try, Mystery, Love, Support, Sacrifice, Safety, Story, and Memory were igniting together, creating the leading element; Imagination. And since the I teams embodied the 34 elements by group and were united together, Aggie's element on her necklace suddenly glowed white. The essence are not just magical nature from something, they were from the I teams' energy and love for Aggie. The show of emotion from Aggie's parents, the Imaginary teams, and other people who knew and loved Aggie caused magic of love and friendship to emanate from the elements' essence floated and circled around Aggie's body.

From her feet to head, her body gained colors again and her wandstaff's colors and powers returned. After the I teams' elements released enough essence, Aggie had, not only her colors, but her life back as her eyes opened, her body rose up, and gasped for air after her hour-death. She didn't know what happened after draining her energy, powers and her own life from her body to revive her friends, but she knew she woke up from her death. Then, she looked around, seeing her parents, friends, neighbors of her barrio, and the residents of the whole town center held their hands together, their eyes close in sorrow, and tears on their cheeks. Aggie was quite confuse though, but she smiled a bit when no one noticed she's alive. She approached Xibalba, who was still crying for his only human friend's death.

"Why is everyone crying?" Aggie asked.

"It's Agatha…" Xibalaba sniffed, not knowing it was Aggie who asked him. "She's… She's dead!"

"No. Xibalba, buddy, it's me. I'm right here." The winged human chuckled.

The dark god opened his eyes, and saw his crown with Aggie's life candle that has flame again. To his surprise, his crown was held… by Aggie! His one and only human friend was there… in front of him… alive! "A-A-Agatha?" He touched her cheek and hair to check if it was just his imagination or to make sure if she was truly Aggie, since she's the only human who can survive his death touch. She was real. It wasn't his imagination nor killed her when he touched her. The dark god couldn't believe. His best friend was back to the living from the dead. "It's… It's Agatha! It's Agatha!" He put his crown back on his head, and hugged Aggie tightly and happily.

"Quiet, Xibalba." Junior whispered.

"Let my husband be, Junior." La Muerte said to the stork. "We all grieve in our own way."

"Poor dark god." Red sniffed. "I know how he feels…" When the red bird opened his eyes, he saw Xibalba hugging an alive Aggie tightly and releasing her with joy. "Aggie!" Red left the spiral and ran towards her.

"Oh, Red, not you too." Basil scoffed, but when he opened his eyes, he gasped in surprise to see Aggie alive and well.

"You're alive!" Red lifted Aggie in his arms, twirled her around, and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't. I promise." Aggie held his hand, and leaned her forehead against his.

Basil released himself from Nick and Dawson's hands, and yelled aloud while ran towards Aggie. "SHE'S ALIVE! Yes!"

His loud voice snapped everybody to open their eyes, and they were all surprised that Aggie is alive again. The rest of the I teams were surprised and ran to Aggie with tears of joy as they all share a group hug, happy to see their leader, best friend, and part of their family alive.

Leo cried with joy to see his youngest daughter alive, but Bernadette was more surprised than everyone. It was miracle! No magic can bring people back from dead. In fact, nobody knew how Aggie came back alive. But the most important is her daughter is alive again.

Aggie saw her mother approaching. She wanted to apologize to her for almost leaving her, but she just smiled. Bernadette returned the smile as the mother and daughter hugged each other.

"You never cease to amaze me." Bernadette chuckled with tears as Aggie smiled warmly to her mother.

The heartwarming moment interrupted when they heard a loud rustle coming from the bushes. The crowd gasped and moved aside when Precious emerged from the bushes, soaking wet with a piranha on her hair.

"You think you've won? " She laughed maniacally. "Ha! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out!" When Precious was about to limp towards the heroes, she was immediately crushed by a falling tree

The villainous girl was finished off by Denzel, who pushed the tree down to crash Precious to death. "It turns out you're dead. That's what you get!" He laughed, then turned to the crowd. "Hey! Look! Look what I did! All by myself! Ha!"

"Yikes! Do you think she's really gone?" Olive inquired.

"Looks pretty gone to me." Oggly replied.

"Can't get more gone than that!" Denzel chuckled.

Then, Red turned to Aggie. "Ags, I've never seen you do a spell when you shot at Precious before."

"You mean, that Last Spell?" Bernadette guessed.

"No, the other one before we help you defeating her." The red bird corrected.

"Oh that! I'm not sure what it was." Aggie said.

"Okay, Aggie." Denzel interrupted. "I think we can both agree that I've got some stuff to work on."

"Uh, you want me to cut off tiny bits of your hair?" Aggie guessed.

"No! Throw me back in the void. " He shouted. "I need... to find myself."

Aggie opened the portal with his interdimensional remote, and Denzel walked toward it. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Well, here it goes." Aggie kicked Denzel into the portal, and used her wandstaff to poof up a bag of chips for him and threw it into the portal. "Good luck." She whispered.

Just then, Roy and Rebecca jumped onto Aggie and hugged her, happy that she's alive as the rest of the I teams, her parents, and the crowd cheered for her.

" **So, as for that burning question months ago…** " Papa Smurf narrated.

"'Who and what's Aggie?'" Blossom guessed with a book on her hand, then, she threw it away. "Well, I don't need a book to tell you. She's…"

Spike interrupted when he whispered on her ear.

"Okay." The pink Powerpuff girl nodded.

Then, Kowalski did the offer. "Aggie can't be defined by just one word…"

"She's many things!" Tulip finished the sentence.

Then, Pilar answered the question. "Oh, she doesn't know it yet, but she's always our best friend."

"SmurfAggie is the best friend of all friends." Hefty replied.

"She's honest." Skidmark said.

"And fast." McQueen added.

"Fast thinker to be exact." Pelry corrected.

"A selfless and generous person." Ginger answered.

"She's not just an adoptive daughter or sister..." Jack Skellington replied.

"She's family!" Dracula and Vlad finished the sentence in unison.

"She's tough." Yang responded.

"Not as tough as all of us, but…" Han tried to think of a continuation of his answer. "Yeah, she's tough enough."

"Aggie… can be anything she wants to be." Red said the final answer.

To celebrate this moment and victory, the celebration was held in the Galido family's house, and Aggie and the I teams rejoiced together... By the Power of Friendship.

 **Red:** Looking back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me

 **Aggie:** When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognize  
Who we are and all that we can be

 **Red/Aggie:** Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

 **Aggie/I teams:** We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (whoa)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me

 **Aggie/Main I teams:** There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the universe  
Everybody's got something that they can bring

 **Honorary I teams:** When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else?  
But who you are is who you need to be

 **Back-Up I teams:** Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

 **Aggie/I teams:** We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (whoa)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me

 **Leo/Bernadette:** We all can do a part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need (yeah)

 **Aggie/Leo/Bernadette:** I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me

 **Aggie/Leo/Bernadette/I teams:** It's up to me and you

 **All** : We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (whoa)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)  
It starts with you and me

And with that, Aggie finally found her real and only purpose; showing what true friendship and family was, and she can be what she wanted to be; being herself.

Snappy Bug flew up in front of the crowd, and said. "Best friends forever?"

"BEST FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER!" Everybody smiled as Snappy took the shot, revealing a photo of Aggie, her parents, the whole I teams, the neighbors of the barrio, and and the residents of town proper, starting a new friendship together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Mmmm... Mmmm..._**  
 ** _I get wings to fly_**  
 ** _Oh, I'm alive_**

 ** _When you call on me_**  
 ** _When I hear you breath_**  
 ** _I get wings to fly_**  
 ** _I feel that I'm alive_**

 ** _When you look at me_**  
 ** _I can touch the sky_**  
 ** _I know that I'm alive_**

 ** _When you bless the day_**  
 ** _I just drift away_**  
 ** _All my worries die_**  
 ** _I'm glad that I'm alive_**

 ** _You've set my heart on fire_**  
 ** _Filled me with love_**  
 ** _Made me a woman on clouds above_**

 ** _I couldn't get much higher_**  
 ** _My spirit takes flight_**  
 ** _Cause I'm alive_**

 ** _When you call on me_**  
 ** _(When I hear you breath)_**  
 ** _When I hear you breath_**  
 ** _I get wings to fly_**  
 ** _I feel that I'm alive_**  
 ** _I am alive_**

 ** _When you reach for me_**  
 ** _Raising spirits high_**  
 ** _God knows that_**

 ** _That I'll be the one_**  
 ** _Standing by_**

 ** _Through good and through trying times_**

 ** _And it's only begun_**  
 ** _I can't wait for the rest of my life_**

 ** _When you call on me_**  
 ** _(When you reach for me)_**  
 ** _When you reach for me_**  
 ** _I get wings to fly_**  
 ** _I feel that_**

 ** _When you bless, you bless the day_**  
 ** _I just drift away_**  
 ** _All my worries die_**  
 ** _I'm glad that I'm alive_**

 ** _When you bless the day_**  
 ** _(I just drift away)_**  
 ** _I just drift away_**  
 ** _All my worries die_**  
 ** _I know that I'm alive_**

 ** _I get wings to fly_**  
 ** _God knows that I'm alive_**

* * *

 **Cast and Voices:**

 **Anne Hathaway as voice of Agatha "Aggie" Mondejar Galido**

 **Geena Davis as voice of Bernadette Mondejar-Galido**

 **Hugh Laurie as voice of Galilelo "Leo" Borra Galido**

 **Ronni Hawk as voice of all female guardians**

 **Nicolas Bichtel voice of as all male guardians**

 **Tom McGrath as voice of Skipper**

 **Jeff Bennett as voice of Kowalski**

 **John DiMaggio as voice of Rico**

 **James Patrick Stuart as voice of Private**

 **Neil Patrick Harris as voice of Dr. Blowhole**

 **Danny Jacobs as voice of King Julien XIII**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson as voice of Maurice, Giant Monster**

 **Andy Richter as voice of Mort**

 **Nicole Sullivan as voice of Marlene**

 **Kari Wahlgren as voice of Kitka**

 **Calista Flockhart as voice of Doris**

 **Tara Strong as voice of Ms. Perky, Poof, Bubbles(Powerpuff girl), Twilight Sparkle, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Pie, Cherry Pie**

 **Joanna Garcia as voice of Nurse Shawna W. Smith**

 **Miranda May as voice of Skinda**

 **Nina Lu as voice of Kowalda**

 **Ariana Greenblatt as voice of Rida**

 **Anna Cathcart as voice of as Prida**

 **Skai Jackson as voice of Frantista**

 **Ciara Bravo as voice of Hunter**

 **Chris Sarandon as voice of Jack Skellington**  
 **Danny Elfman as singing voice of Jack Skellington**

 **Catherine O'Hara as voice of Sally Skellington**

 **Kevin Quinn as voice of Samuel Skellington**

 **Peyton List as voice of Joseline Skellington**

 **Dove Cameron as voice of Sunday Skellingtom**

 **Nathan Arena as voice of Jason Skellington**

 **Jim Cummings as voice of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Tasmanian Devil**

 **Travis Oates as voice of Piglet**

 **Tom Kenny as voice of Rabbit**

 **Bud Luckey as voice of Eeyore**

 **Craig Ferguson as voice of Owl**

 **Wyatt Hall as voice of Roo**

 **Kyle Stanger as voice of Lumpy**

 **Stephanie D'Abruzzo as voice of Kessie**

 **Daran Norris as voice of Cosmo**

 **Susanne Blakeslee as voice of Wanda**

 **Drake Bell as Timmy Turner**

 **Daniella Monet as Tootie**

 **Matthew W. Taylor as voice of Sparky**

 **Cathy Cavadini as voice of Blossom**

 **E. G. Daily as voice of Buttercup**

 **Jason Sudeikis as voice of Red**

 **Josh Gad as voice of Chuck**

 **Danny McBride as voice of Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph as voice of Matilda**

 **Kate McKinnon as voice of Stella**

 **Sean Penn as voice of Terence**

 **Anthony Padilla as voice of Hal**

 **Ian Hecox as voice of Bubbles(Angry bird)**

 **Noah Schnapp as voice of Jay**

 **Owen Wilder Vaccaro as voice of Jake**

 **Pierce Gagnon as voice of Jim**

 **Debby Ryan as voice of Ruby**

 **Casey Campbell as voice of Roy**

 **Jenna Ortega as voice of Rebecca**

 **China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks**

 **Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle**

 **Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby**

 **Richard Kind as voice of Tom**

 **Cathy Weseluck as voice of Jerry, Spike**

 **Erin Mathews as voice of Coop Burtonburger**

 **Kathleen Barr as voice of Kat**

 **Don Michael Paul as voice of Oggy**

 **Tony Sampson as voice of Joey**

 **Samuel Vincent as voice of Marky**

 **Matt Hill as voice of Dee Dee, Soarin**

 **Vincent Martella as voice of Phineas Flynn**

 **Thomas Brodie-Sangster as voice of Ferb Fletcher**

 **Dee Bradley Baker as voice of Perry, Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, Zany**

 **Kayla Maisonet as voice of Aglet**

 **Alexander Gould as voice of Ferb II**

 **Cameron Boyce as voice of Flerk II**

 **Sarah Jeffery as voice of Dofelia**

 **Mae Whitman as voice of Tinker Bell**

 **Lucy Hale as voice of Periwinkle**

 **Gabe Eggerling as voice of Captain Jake**

 **Chelsea Boyce as voice of Izzy**

 **Jadon Sand as voice of Cubby**

 **David Arquette as voice of Skully**

 **Jeff Bergman as voice of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety**

 **Rachel Ramras as voice of Lola Bunny**

 **Annie Mumolo as voice of Tina Russo**

 **Katy Mixon as voice of Petunia Pig**

 **Samuel Vincent as voice of Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Tweety**

 **Britt McKillip as voice of Baby Lola**

 **Ian James Corlett as voice of Baby Taz**

 **Terry Klassen as voice of Baby Sylvester**

 **Janyse Jaud as voice of Baby Melissa**

 **Chiara Zanni as voice of Baby Petunia**

 **Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

 **Emily Osment as Lily Truscott**

 **Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

 **Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn**

 **Isaak Presley as voice of Serio, Paco**

 **Mandy Moore as voice of Azul, Pilar**

 **Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa-Solo**

 **Harrison Ford as Han Solo**

 **Malachi Barton as Ben Solo**

 **Stephanie Morgenstern as voice of Yin**

 **Scott McCord as voice of Yang**

 **Reid Scott as voice of Turbo**

 **John Eric Bentley as voice of Whiplash**

 **Amir Talai as voice of Skidmark**

 **Eric Bauza as voice of Chet**

 **Phil LaMarr as voice of Smoove Move**

 **Grey DeLisle-Griffin as voice of Burn**

 **Michael Patrick Bell as voice of White Shadow**

 **Ashleigh Ball as voice of Rainbow Dash, Applejack**

 **Andrea Libman as voice of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as voice of Rarity**

 **John de Lancie as voice of Discord**

 **Trevor Devall as voice of Fancy Pants**

 **"Weird Al" Yankovic as voice of Cheese Sandwich**

 **Sadie Sandler as voice of Screwball**

 **Lucas Grabeel as voice of Thunder Dash, Cinnamon Stick**

 **Olesya Rulin as voice of Gemstone**

 **Monique Coleman as voice of Prism**

 **Aiza Seguerra as voice of Lightning Dash**

 **Kyla Rae Kowalewski as voice of Cinnamon Roll**

 **Julia Sawalha as voice of Ginger**

 **Mel Gibson as voice of Rocky Rhodes**

 **Benjamin Whitrow as voice of Fowler**

 **Jane Horrocks as voice of Babs**

 **Imelda Staunton as voice of Bunty**

 **Lynn Ferguson as voice of Mac**

 **Benjamin Diskin as voice of Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan, Jr.**

 **Lauren Tom as voice of Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban**

 **Cree Summer as voice of Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln**

 **Justin Fletcher as voice of Shaun the Sheep, Timmy(lamb)**

 **John Sparkes as voice of Bitzer**

 **Kate Harbour as voice of Timmy's mom**

 **Rich Webber as voice of Shirley**

 **Blake Michael as Tyler James**

 **G Hannelius as Avery Jennings**

 **Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James**

 **Stephen Full as voice of Stan**

 **Adam Sandler as voice of Count Dracula**

 **Selena Gomez as voice of Mavis**

 **Andy Samberg as voice of Jonathan, Junior**

 **Asher Blinkoff as voice of Dennis**

 **Mel Brooks as voice of Vlad, Antonio Mondejar**

 **Dan Chameroy as voice of Lydia**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin as voice of Judy Hopps**

 **Jason Bateman as voice of Nick Wilde**

 **Barrie Ingham as voice of Basil of Baker Street**

 **Val Bettin as voice of Dr. David Q. Dawson**

 **Katie Crown as voice of Tulip**

 **Alexander Armstrong as voice of Danger Mouse**

 **Kevin Eldon as voice of Penfold**

 **Mandy Patinkin as voice of Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts as voice of Smurf Willow, Leonila Borra-Galido**

 **Joe Manganiello as voice of Hefty Smurf**

 **Danny Pudi as voice of Brainy Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer as voice of Clumsy Smurf**

 **Demi Lovato as voice of Smurfette**

 **Ellie Kemper as voice of Smurf Blossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez as voice of Smurf Storm**

 **Kate del Castillo as voice of La Muerte**

 **Ron Perlman as voice of Xibalba**

 **Owen Wilson as voice of Lightning McQueen**

 **Corey Burton as voice of Doc Hudson, Bautitsta Mondejar**

 **Bonnie Hunt as voice of Sally Carrera**

 **Larry the Cable Guy as voice of Mater**

 **Michael Wallis as voice of Sheriff**

 **Tony Shalhoub as voice of Luigi**

 **Guido Quaroni as voice of Guido**

 **Cheech Marin as voice of Ramone**

 **Jenifer Lewis as voice of Flo**

 **Paul Dooley as voice of Sarge**

 **Lloyd Sherr as voice of Fillmore**

 **Michael Caine as voice of Finn McMissile**

 **Emily Mortimer as voice of Holley Shiftwell**

 **Albert Brooks as voice of Marlin**

 **Hayden Rolence as voice of Nemo**

 **Ellen DeGeneres as voice of Dory**

 **Zac Efron as voice of Denzel Damai**

 **Ashley Tisdale as voice of Precious Ann Flores**

 **Kim Chiu as voice of Young Bernadette**

 **Corbin Bleu as voice of Prem Flores**

 **Tessa Netting as voice of Angel Grace Maderista, Angel Cuello**

 **Miranda Cosgrove as voice as Remy Ovario, Krisha Marcon, Abigail Alag**

 **Jennette McCurdy as voice of Diana Carro, Lovely Pinada**

 **Karan Brar as voice of Randy Velarde, Joen Cordova**

 **Eddie Marsan as voice of Nicholas Resano Sr.**

 **Esmé Bianco as voice of Desdemona Mondejar**

* * *

Meanwhile, after the celebration, Bernadette remembered about her promise to her great-great-great-great-grandmother Desdemona that when her enemy or one of enemy's relatives is killed, she will be free fromt the prison amulet. She ran to her bedroom, and check her old bag to see the amulet. The amulet was still normal and hadn't glowed, realizing Desdemona was still trap in the amulet. Bernadette sighed in relief as she put the amulet back in the bag and left the room.

However, as Bernadette left, the amulet glowed pink in a mysterious way.

* * *

 **So, this is the last of the episode of the story. I have trivias for this.**

 **I got all of the casts of my OCs from tv series, like Bun'k, Jessie, High School Musical, Stuck in the Middle, Descendants 1 & 2, and iCarly.**

 **The question that Papa Smurf narrated at the end of the chapter was started from the story 'A Human Smurf', wrote by me.**

 **So you won't be confuse about my crossover, I decided to list every cast of every canon characters of the I teams, so you will know where they truly belong.**

 **The songs don't belong to me. 'Chillin' like an I team' was originally titled 'Chillin' like a villain', sung by Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Mitchell Hope. 'You will always find me in your heart' sung by Shaley Scott, 'You and me' sung by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Mitchell Hope, and some casts of Descendants 2, and the credit song 'I'm alive' was sung by Celine Dion.**

 **Sure, some of you enjoy this and some didn't, but that's okay. I want to end this anyway.**

 **Thank you GlowingGem, Gotham317, MidniteTheDSiXL, and GrayestLobster7 for the reviews. Thank you, Cosmina Inspira for the support. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
